


Like A Man Possessed

by Viktaruuu112



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bruises, Call Shiro Sir!!!!!!!, Caning, Chair Bondage, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying, Deepthroating, Depictions of sexual slavery, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Face Slapping, Fainting, Filming, Flogging, Frottage, Hand & Finger Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Impact Play, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Past Sexual Abuse, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Massage, Public Masturbation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rutting, Safeword Use, Scratching, Self-Doubt, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Slapping, Smoking, Smut, Somnophilia, Spreader Bars, Sub Keith (Voltron), Subdrop, Voice Kink, Wet Dream, abrasions, bottom!shiro, breath play, horny writing, kink club, ruined orgasm, top!Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 68,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: ‘Possessed’ was an odd word usually reserved for talk of spiritual encounters and religious lore, and Keith had never personally understood the feeling. Nor had he ever had a religious experience, but this is what it must be like. Though it wasn’t a deity in focus; it was arousal. It held him tight it it’s aching grasp, threading through every vein in his body, lifting him to higher realms.The slick of Shiro’s hand around his cock incessantly pumping over and over again would be absolutely blinding if his eyes weren’t already covered; instead, it’s lightning. Flashes and beams struck behind his eyes, his nerves too excited, muscles too tight as he writhed, tugged at his restraints. And he began to beg like a man possessed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译】Like A Man Possessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375718) by [Pilgrim (makubesakuya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makubesakuya/pseuds/Pilgrim)



> I'm a slut for edging.

Takashi Shirogane was the hottest man on the internet. His hands were plated with pleasure itself. The men he touched writhed, cried, screamed, begged, and came harder than they ever had in their lives.

The fated night Keith found his videos, his sheets had been cold and perfect in a blanket cocoon around him. His feet were perfectly tucked into the folds, arm stuck out from under the pillow next to him. His right leg was even hooked at a 90 degree angle over his left leg, and still he couldn’t sleep.

It was sheer coincidence that he even stumbled on the videos. He was just looking for a quick video or gifset to get him off to chase away the insomnia. He’d never even heard of edging before, but he clicked on the thumbnail when he saw the muscles on the hottest guy in existence. Though the guy never showed his face, the build alone on this man was making his mouth water.

He watched only one video that night and suddenly Keith was addicted. 

The first time he came, it was quick, sudden in response to the sexiest hands he’d ever seen in his life working over some guy’s cock, teasing him until he begged. After that, he spent his evenings with a mission to last as long as the guys in the videos. The man in the video would bring his victims to almost orgasm, then he would let go, let them come down from the edge, and tease them to bring them back again and again until they were reduced to almost nothing. He always let them cum in the end, but the long, nearly insufferable journey was what had Keith hooked.

Imagining Shirogane’s hands on him wasn’t that difficult when he mirrored every touch and squeeze he gave to the guys on screen. But, after noticing the email address displayed in his advertisements for more clients, he couldn’t get it out of his mind. The need to experience it for himself was overwhelming to the point where he was ready to send his own inquiry email on how to get his dick in this man’s hands.

Fuck it.

After a few thirsty weeks of watching all of his videos, he sent the damn email to the fucking hottest guy on earth and went to bed. (Only after settling into his sheets to masturbate to those hands again.)

The very next morning Takashi Shirogane sent him the requirements and Keith read through them easily.

They were simple, but standard. And Keith was prompted to send a selfie. Preferably a naked one.

Keith smirked. Well, if he was going to do this he might as well make it good.

He dropped to the floor and started doing push ups, bringing the red to his skin, blood to his veins to make them stand out more. He hadn’t eaten anything yet, so the defined muscles on his abs were present. Then he made his way to the bathroom, stripped, fixed his hair and instead of a selfie, decided to do one better.

Instead of taking a quick photo, he stood in front of his full length mirror and hit record on his phone.

He took his cock in hand and slowly began to stroke, bringing himself to full hardness. Keith was proud. He didn’t have a what porn sites called a monster cock, but he was hefty. Cut, heavy in hand, and thick. One time a guy told him he had a pornstar dick, but he just laughed it off, not knowing that he would actually be sorta kinda auditioning in his bathroom.

He ended the video when he was hard and aching and posed to take a quick photo. He sent both and tried to go along with his day starting with breakfast and coffee, but the alert on his phone pinged sooner than he thought it might. His coffee hadn’t even finished dripping from the filter.

At the top of the email was one word.

Nice.

The satisfaction hummed in Keith’s belly.

Below was the man's personal phone number and a date for them to meet.

 

-

 

For the millionth time today, Keith revelled in the fact that he was actually here. In a nice, decked out room in a hotel way too fancy for an encounter like this.

Keith’s hands were tied behind his back. The chair dug into his upper arms only slightly, just enough to remind him of the flimsy, yet necessary foundation beneath him. His ankles were free from restraint, but that’s all he’s allowed. Energy buzzed over his skin.

_They’d met at the bar downstairs. It was horny at first sight for Keith. He knew those hands and arms already, but it was an absolute shock to see this man’s face for the first time. He was fucking gorgeous, handsome as hell in his button down shirt._

_When he reached out to shake hands, Keith felt the first pang of arousal, taking that gorgeous, perfect hand in his and giving it a firm shake. Inside his head he was screaming, dying to just get naked already and let this gorgeous guy have him. But they talked over drinks and spent a while getting to know each other. Making sure they were both comfortable._

_He goes by ‘Shiro’ and that’s all the more endearing._

_After the second beer, everything flowed easier. They opened the discussion to more sexual things and Keith felt himself flush madly through every question though he tried to keep his cool. They discussed safe words, limitations, expectations._

_“Do you have a time limit?”_

_Keith would let this man take him apart for days, “Not really.”_

_The intrigued brow that Shiro quirked in response was deadly, “One hour? Two hours? Even three or four hours?”_

_“Oh, shit…”_

_“The videos you see are only a portion of the whole session. Sometime’s we’ve been edging for over half an hour already before we even hit record. We can take breaks and edit out footage, go for hours…”_

_The longest video Shiro had on his page was over an hour and a half long. So that wasn’t including prep time, foreplay, or breaks?_

_“Damn that’s... “ Keith laughed, “That’s hot.”_

_Shiro laughed, “Hot for the viewers. Torture for you.” He winked and Keith died a little._

_“What about for you?”_

_“Oh, I love it.”_

_Keith felt brave, “Does it get you off? To have some desperate guy under your control for hours?”_

_“Absolutely,” Shiro admitted, chin resting on his hand, elbow propped on the table._

_“Do you get off during a session too?”_

_Keith had never seen Shiro lose his cool on screen, and certainly had never seen him participate any more than being the showrunner._

_“...from time to time.”_

_“Accidentally? Or?”_

_Shiro glanced out the window, trying to hide a smile and made eye contact over the table. He confessed, “Sometimes.”_

_Fuck. The thought of Shiro ‘accidentally’ getting off while he worked someone over was very interesting to his cock._

_“Hm… interesting,” Keith was playing it cool… probably._

_Shiro bit his lip and picked up his pen._

_“Let’s move on. How do you feel about aftercare?” Shiro scribbled in a small notebook, making sure they were on the same page with everything before they got down to it. “Is it something necessary for you?”_

_“Hm… I’m not sure. It’s nice I guess.”_

_“Have you ever experienced sub-drop?”_

_“I don’t think so. I usually don’t do stuff like this. Just normal uhhm,” He made a non-committal hand gesture in the air._

_“Fucking?”_

_Keith laughed, “Yeah.”_

_“Okay....” Shiro muttered while he wrote more in his notebook. “Are you opposed to anal play? Fingering, toys, that kind of thing.”_

_“No.”_

_Scribble._

_“How do you feel about using gags?”_

_Keith scrunched his face and shook his head no._

_“Bondage?”_

_“Maybe a little.”_

_Scribble. Shiro raised a playful brow._

_“Blindfolds?”_

_Fuck._

The cool, thick blindfold now sat over his eyes and he listened to the little shifts of Shiro getting the last touches of his setup adjusted. The subtle clicks of the camera stationed near them caught his ear. 

At first, Shiro had offered to record the shot from the shoulders down so he wouldn’t be identified, but Keith didn’t mind. It’s not like he would be easily recognized with the blindfold covering half of his face, though his hairstyle and tattoos might give him away to the few that have seen him completely naked. And wouldn’t they be lucky to see him being taken apart by the most handsome piece of humankind they’ve ever seen.

He was completely naked. The ring fastened tight around his cock and balls was slightly irritating, but he was already half-hard, alert in anticipation for what he’s about to experience.

Unable to ground himself by taking in his surroundings, Keith’s heart raced. His brain fogged, horny as all fuck at the gruff chuckle he heard when Shiro sat down in the chair next to him. Just within the camera shot. 

“You look ready.”

Keith’s heart jumped when he heard the sound of the lube bottle being uncapped and then sat on a table nearby. Keith had seen Shiro’s set up on the table of water bottles, a towel, a small basin of water to rinse his hands so the lube wouldn’t get too sticky in between applications.

The feel of Shiro running his hand gently on the top of Keith’s naked thigh was soothing and the most grounded he’d probably feel for the next hour or two.

Keith smirked, “Bring it.”

It started slow, nice, gentle almost. Shiro’s lube covered hand held his length, encouraging him to fullness, teasing him gently. 

“What’s your favorite video?”

Keith laughed quietly, nervous to small talk while his cock was in some guy’s hand, all while being recorded. 

“Uh… all of them?”

Shiro chuckled and randomly changed the pattern of his strokes every few moments to keep things interesting, “Come on, I know you must have a favorite.”

Shiro’s voice was doing wonders to him, sparking heat to his chest and neck. It added to the slow, pleasurable build gently winding in his belly.

He tried to hide a smile but he failed, “Yeah.. ah, the one with that guy with the huge tattoo over his left side. The lion one. You made him cum four times… he cried.”

“Mmm… that’s a good one.”

Shiro released him and Keith heard the scrape of the chair on the floor and then Shiro’s hand was on him again, and his voice was closer. Keith could almost feel Shiro’s breath on his skin.

“Is that what you want then? Hm? You want me to make you cry?”

Keith felt his cock throb heavily at the thought. He was already getting close, and so soon too. Like Shiro’s voice was an aphrodisiac and he’d been eating it up all night. Ah… he was going to be totally wrecked.

He gulped and answered. “Yes.”

Shiro let him go. Though Keith tried not to, he whined at the lack of touch.

“Yes what?”

Keith swallowed again, “Yes, Sir.”

He was rewarded with a firm hand wrapped around his heavy cock again.

“Good boy.”

 

-

 

‘Possessed’ was an odd word usually reserved for talk of spiritual encounters and religious lore, and Keith had never personally understood the feeling. Nor had he ever had a religious experience, but this is what it must be like. Though it wasn’t a deity in focus; it was arousal. It held him tight it it’s aching grasp, threading through every vein in his body, lifting him to higher realms.

The slick of Shiro’s hand around his cock incessantly pumping over and over again would be absolutely blinding if his eyes weren’t already covered; instead, it was lightning. Flashes and beams struck behind his eyes, his nerves too excited, muscles too tight as he writhed, tugged at his restraints. And he began to beg like a man possessed.

He begged and begged and pleaded and drooled as the words left his lips. He didn’t think it was even possible to be even more aroused than he already was, but the amused, pleased sound he heard from Shiro’s nose sent him into some form of disembodiment. He was no longer on this plane of existence. He wasn’t even sure if he had a body anymore. Everything was nerves and shocking pleasure, heat, and air. Too much air. 

Shiro gave him a hard squeeze on the way off of his dick and, unexpectedly, ran the back of his knuckles over the middle of Keith’s chest a few times. God, he needed to cum.

“Hey, are we okay?”

He hadn’t realized he had been hyperventilating because he was so lost to sensation. Who knew if the floaty, lightheaded feeling was coming from too much oxygen or excess pleasure?

“Ah… yeah..”

“Colors for me.”

“Green.”

He huffed and relaxed back into the chair for a short moment before he gasped again when Shiro’s fucking hand jerked his cock again, three quick strokes and he was released from his fist. 

“Fuck! Fuck… fuck…” He was desperate. So close, so close to release, just one more stroke, just one more touch, anything. It hurt. But, God, it hurt so good. The pressure in his cock was so fucking heavy, pressing out from the inside, too much blood filled every inch of his cock turning it a dark, dark purple. Shiro teased the underside of the head with his fingertips. 

Fuck, he was going to cum. 

“Oh, please! Please... please sir...”

Fingers played with his nipple causing him to suck a breath through his teeth and groan, “Please what?”

Shiro’s fist encircled him again, slow, languid, hard squeezes, up and down, over and over and over and over and-

“Please, can I cum, sir?”

Keith flinched and cried out when Shiro slapped his engorged cock, “Absolutely not.”

The sobs tore out of him. Hot tears wet the edge of the blindfold and were followed by more that leaked from the bottom of the fabric onto his face.

“I’m so close… so close… so close,” he whispered, feeling the drool leak from his mouth.

Shiro hummed and resumed his touch. 

“Ah!” Keith pulled in a sharp breath, “God, yes. Yes, yes… fuuuuuck. Feels so good.”

It was almost manageable for the span of ten seconds that Shiro pulled a hot fist over his cock, but then he stopped and started doing this wild things with the tips of his fingers. 

He’d seen this in a video once. Some guy had gotten off with nothing but Shiro’s fingertips tickling the underside of his cock for moments that stretched on forever, and Keith was very much about to be that guy.

“Oh, yes. Yes, fuck. Oh, god…” Keith panted as the impending orgasm tightened in his pelvis. 

Shiro didn’t stop.

Oh, fuck. Finally! He was going to cum. The pleasure built so forcefully behind his pelvic wall, like an energy beam gathering hot energy, enough to shoot its blinding power from a cannon. 

And then.

It stopped.

The hand of god pulled itself away from him all too quickly and rubbed over his thigh. 

“No! No, please! Please, please, I’m so close, so close!” 

Shiro left him aching. He pulled against his restraints in frustration and sobbed, wilted in the chair.

The fire blazed inside of him needing to come out, needing to be released. There was too much tension built into his body by Shiro’s strong, perfect hands, and he was absolutely aching. The bottom of his foot hit the floor heavily in angry protest before he gave into the helpless feeling of absolute need.

He whimpered, whispering, “Please, sir. I wanna cum. Please, I’m so close.”

Shiro’s voice was at his ear, breath ghosting over his jaw, “Don’t I make you feel good?”

“Yes sir, you make me feel good.” He panted.

His nose grazed the place beside Keith’s ear, under his jaw before trailing back up, “Isn’t this what you wanted?”

The hand on his cock resumed again and Keith whined in gratitude. He felt a hard squeeze at the base.

“Answer me.”

“Yes! This is what I wanted!”

“Do you want it to end?”

Now that was a question…

Fuck no. Keith did not want this to be over, absolutely not. But, fuck, his body was screaming in heat, aching in pleasure. His heart was pounding so forcefully he thought it was going to give out. 

One of Keith’s favorite videos was one that had Shiro leaning over a guy that was strapped to a table. Sobbing, writhing, fingers in his ass, pushing against his prostate, and Shiro leaned down to whisper the same thing.

Except the guy had begged and cried and pleaded, “Yes! Please!” And Shiro made him cum for a fucking minute straight. The overstimulation always sent Keith over the edge.

But he was not that guy. His resolve kicked in and he used the overwhelming buzz to fuel his next words, “No, I don't want it to end.”

Ah, Shiro gave him the most pleased sound, “Hmm?” and began stroking him again. It was almost manageable, but then he changed his technique.

Instead of letting Keith’s cock slide into his open fist, he gripped at the base of his cock and pulled off quickly over the glide of warm lube.

“Ah!”

Shiro grabbed and pulled his fist over Keith’s dick again and again until the build inside of him had pushed to even greater limits.

“Close, I’m close,” and Shiro stilled.

But only for one second.

Keith writhed and panted when he continued, slower this time, but he squeezed harder when he reached the tip.

“God fucking dammit,” Keith laughed despite the torture. He whispered for Shiro’s ears only, quiet enough so it wouldn’t pick up on the recording, “Your hands are fucking magic.”

The low laugh Shiro breathed over his neck was even sexier than the feel of his hand on his violently angry cock.

Keith was on fire, “You fuck like that? Relentless?-” 

The speed of Shiro’s hand increased.

“-Powerful?” Keith panted through the words. “No… I bet this is how you want it… hard and fast.-”

Shiro quietly changed his hand position again, moving to squeeze the head of Keith’s cock over and over again before shallowly fucking him repeatedly into his fist. 

“-Torturous. You want someone with stamina... greater than your own... to fuck you into the floor until you’re sobbing... screaming. But no one has been able to give it to you like you want…”

He was so so fucking close. And where did all this energy come from?

Keith laughed, “So you tease as many as you can… Fuck, is that what you want? You want to be powerful?”

He turned his head blindly, nose brushing over Shiro’s cheek, ignoring the absolute fucking fire getting ready to burst, and whispered into Shiro’s ear, “Is that what you need… Takashi?”

“Ooh..” Shiro moaned and chuckled low under his breath, “You talk a lot of shit for a man on the verge of the best orgasm of his life.” He slowed, making Keith ache and tug absentmindedly against his restraints.

“You seem confident.”

Shiro chuckled darkly and leaned in to whisper into his ear, “I am.”

Oh, fuck. Yes. He was finally going to give it to him. Enough goading was all Shiro needed to tighten his grip.

Keith moaned, “Oh, fuck. Yes… finally…”

But then Shiro let go.

“God! Fuck! Fuck, I’m close. Fuuuuuuck. Fuck. Just give it to me… Please, I need-”

“Please what?”

“Please, Sir.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.”

“Please, Sir!” Keith practically yelled, “Let me come.”

Shiro pressed Keith’s cock up to touch against his abdomen before slapping Keith’s restrained balls.

“Absolutely not.”

But Keith moaned out, so he did it again.

“Ooh… yes… fuck.”

Shiro resumed stroking his cock, teasing as much as humanly possible while keeping Keith both too far from, and too close to the edge to feel any sense of relief.

The strokes were fucking heaven, relief in the simplest form to his too-hard cock. 

And Shiro stopped touching him again.

Fuck. He really should stop doing that.

Keith heard Shiro pick up the chair and move in front of him. Shiro pushed Keith’s knees apart and settled his chair between them. The rough of his dark jeans hit Keith’s open thighs.

Again the uncapping of the lube bottle. 

“Scoot forward for me a little.”

Keith moved, letting himself drop a bit farther into the chair.

“How are we doing?”

Keith gulped, letting his lungs just breathe normally for a blissful few seconds.

“Green.”

With one hand, Shiro grabbed his cock and twisted his fist over the middle of it, thumbing over the vein underneath. Without much warning, Keith felt the tip of Shiro’s well-lubed finger press against his asshole and sink in without resistance.

“Ah! Fuck! Fuck... “

It didn't take long for Shiro’s skilled fingers to find his prostate and press at it incessantly.

“Oh, god, Close! I’m close.”

Shiro released his cock, but continued prodding inside of him. His free hand glided up over his abdomen and teased his nipple, swirled around them each a few slow times before he moved back down to Keith’s aching cock. The heat in his body was so intense, building and growing past limits he didn’t know he had.

He drifted in and out of pain, pleasure, desire, hopelessness and Shiro’s strong hands teased him to the edge until he felt like a puddle of nothing.

His head hit the back of the chair, abdominal muscles, obliques, thighs, every muscle was clenching, writhing without his permission. Keith’s mouth hung open, begging for air and words to express the delicious torture tearing him apart.

God, he was so close again. He lost track of how many times he muttered, screamed, begged the word ‘close’ but Shiro knew. He heard every one of them, released him at every request, teased him even longer. There was so much pressure building under the skin it was almost unbearable. 

Suddenly, Shiro pulled out of him, the stroking hand released his cock, and he stood. 

Keith took the blissful few moments to rest. The muscles in his body had been clenching so violently for so long, he probably wouldn’t avoid painful, involuntary spasms in his legs. He didn’t know how long Shiro was gone for, it could have only been seconds, but it felt like years.

The click of the main light switch being flipped off was the only thing he heard before the click of a lamp near the hotel bed.

“...”

“Keith…”

“Hmm?”

“I need to take the blindfold off of you.”

“Huh? What? We’re not done,” he couldn’t hide the panic in his voice.

Keith squinted in the dull light of the hotel lamp when Shiro gently pulled the blindfold down to hang around his neck and struggled to understand his surroundings. 

“You weren’t responding to me.”

“What?”

“I asked if you needed water. You’re voice is too dry and your skin is really hot.”

“Water… please.”

“Do you want me to untie you?”

Keith looked up at him and shook his head no.

He held a water bottle to Keith’s lips that had a straw sticking out and Keith drank deeply, not realizing how thirsty he was. Shiro held it for him while he quickly finished the entire bottle and let out a tired breath.

Shiro sat back down in front of him and eyed him as he found the bottle of lube again, drizzled it onto his hand and rubbed them together.

“You feeling okay?”

“Mhm… better,” Keith tried to smile but he was so dazed.

“Green?”

Keith smiled at him, “Green.”

He grabbed Keith’s dick and worked it back to fullness. The time between the moment when he got hard again and the moment when reached the torturous edge of pleasure had to be a world record. It was mere seconds. 

The cold water filling his belly helped bring him back mentally even though he was unwinding and falling apart. And the actual visual image of Shiro’s hands on his body was incredible. Keith had felt his magic hands this whole time, but now, actually seeing those hands work him over and over again was going to make him spill. 

Fuck.

“Shit, fuck, close! Close, I’m close,” he whined, but he already felt the throb and clench between his legs and a small drizzle of cum spilled from him. He was too late.

“Oh, I see we came without permission,” Shiro was good. So good at balancing between being in total control, and caring for him all in the same moment. It was driving him crazy.

Keith didn’t know if it was the larger, impending orgasm on the edges of his horizon that was talking, but he thought Shiro was the kind of man you’d want to start a life with. What the fuck. No. Definitely the horniness talking.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

He slapped Keith’s cock, “You’ll have to be more patient.”

“Yes sir!”

He slapped it again, “Patience yields focus.”

“Yes sir.”

“Say it.”

“Patience yields focus.”

“Good boy.”

He didn’t mean to whimper, but actually seeing Shiro as he totally dommed him was downright killing him.

Shiro gripped him again and pumped his pretty hands over Keith’s cock, giving a firm squeeze to the head before twisting his fist down to the base where he squeezed hard. Keith cried out and felt his hips lift from the chair.

“God… you’re so fucking pretty.”

Keith had never heard Shiro say that on camera. Not in any of the videos he had watched anyway. But Keith was sure he’d seen them all too many times to count.

Drool left the side of his mouth. He felt it. But he couldn't do shit about it. Not with his hands tied behind his back and his brain filled with nothing but the lightning sensation of Shiro’s finger suddenly in his ass again, prodding incessantly at his prostate.

“Shit… ah, ah… close.”

Shiro let his cock rest.

But then Shiro half stood from his chair, finger still inside of him, and leaned forward to lick a stripe up Keith’s neck, up over his jaw and into the corner of his mouth to clean up traces of the drool dripping from his lips.

Keith’s eyes opened and watched as Shiro hovered inches from his face, dying for him to use his tongue even more to dip into his mouth. He wanted to suck his gorgeous lips into his mouth and bite and suck and bruise them.

“Keith… are you ready?”

For what? God, his voice was velvet, his breath was intoxicating, “Fuck. Kiss me.”

Shiro smirked, “That’s not in our agreements.”

“I don’t fucking care.”

Shiro groaned and curled his finger inside of him. Keith felt his eyes widen in response, his mouth hung open.

“Please… Takashi...”

With Shiro this close, it was hard to imagine that Shiro wasn’t looking at him with his own desire etched into that perfect face. Keith found control over his legs just enough to bend his knee up and over and pressed it into Shiro’s groin. The incredibly hard bulge he found hiding made him whimper and Shiro gritted his teeth.

“I want you to...”

Finally, Shiro broke and fell forward onto Keith’s mouth. The groan that left Keith’s nose was all satisfaction and hunger and heat spiked in his veins. Their lips moved together, sliding wet and soft across his, hot, full. Keith lunged forward to steal Shiro’s bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. It tasted sweeter than he even imagined, and with a flutter in his chest, Shiro moaned when he bit down.

And Shiro did exactly what Keith wanted him to, he dipped his tongue into his mouth and sealed their lips back together after slow exploration of his mouth. Keith flinched when Shiro quietly resumed pumping his cock between them and he tried not to writhe, but his muscles betrayed him anyway.

Keith gasped, “Fuck! Oh fucking hell… ah,” he fell back into his chair and Shiro sat back down in front of him with the world's largest smirk on his face.

Shiro released his cock when his moans increased in pitch, taking the moment to smile at him before pulling the blindfold back up over his eyes.

“Keith… Are you ready?”

“Wha? Can I come, sir?”

Shiro didn’t answer, only applied more lube and gripped Keith’s cock in his hand once more. Keith felt his hips raise again from the chair, unable to sit still through the sensations sparking from his pelvis.

The heat was once again unbearable, building incessantly into something powerful, swelling heavily behind his pelvic wall. His cock throbbed beneath Shiro’s touch, engorged past what he thought his limits were.

The absence of sight brought back the very real feeling of desperation and soon, he was begging again.

“Please, sir?”

Shiro chuckled.

“I’m close, sir.”

Shiro didn’t stop, continuing to pump his fist over the hard, swollen curves of Keith’s erection. The tightening in his balls was unbearable. The cock ring seemed to squeeze tighter. God, it hurt so fucking good.

“Sir, I’m close!”

But he did not stop.

“Can I come sir?”

No answer.

“Sir! I’m close! I’m close! Fuck, can I cum sir?” 

“Cum for me, beautiful.”

Overwhelming relief rushed through Keith’s body, flooding tears from his eyes, “Oh, oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, oh, I'm gonna cum. I’m gonna cum.. I’m-” 

The most blinding, insufferable bursting explosion of orgasm shocked his entire body into cloud nine. Shiro fingered his prostate so adamantly as if Keith needed milking, but, fuck his mind was blown. His body ruptured between them, spurting hot white onto his chest, dribbling down over Shiro’s fist, which was still pumping him furiously.

“Ah, fuck! Fuck, shit, fuck. Please, sir. Please, please,” His back bowed away from the chair, desperate in the shocks of overstimulation.

“What do you say?”

Keith moaned loudly, yelled more like it.

Shiro’s voice was authority, “I just made you come. What do you say?”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you sir, oh, fuck, thank you.”

“You shouldn’t forget to say thank you when somebody makes you come,” Shiro teased as he continued to fuck Keith way past his limits of overstimulation.

“Yes sir, thank you, thank you.”

Relief coursed through his veins, throbbed with his heartbeat. He collapsed in the chair when Shiro pulled out of him and wiped his hands on the small towel on the table near them.

Keith panted to catch his breath, slumped as deep into the chair as he could be with his hands secured behind him.

Shiro graciously pulled the blindfold down so he could see and stood to turn the camera off. He walked behind Keith’s chair and started removing the restraints around his wrists and helped Keith slowly bring his arms in front of him to keep his muscles from cramping with the sudden change in position.

“You were incredible,” Shiro said as he came around to kneel in front of Keith to remove the cock ring.

He hissed at the release of pressure and squeezed his eyes shut while he let the ache fade.

Everything was cloudy and sparkling and beautiful.

Shiro gently took the blindfold from around his neck and pulled it over his head. 

“Shower? Bath?”

Keith hummed, “Bath... I don’t think I can stand.”

Shiro laughed and opened the hotel mini fridge and pulled out a small bottle of orange juice for him.

Keith wasn’t used to being taken care of like this, not that he had ever been in a situation like this, but still, his heart was overwhelmed.

“Thank you.”

He tried to crack the lid on the bottle but his hands were weak.

“Here,” Shiro grabbed it from his hands and unscrewed the top before handing it back.

“Thank you…”

The juice was gone in seconds and Keith let out a long, satisfied sigh.

Shiro reached out his hand to help Keith to his feet. It didn’t take much for them to realize Keith was absolutely done. His legs wobbled. 

It was way too adorable that the hottest man in the world that had just sent him to the astral plane and made him forget his own name was suddenly carrying him bridal style to the on suite bathroom and sat him down on the toilet seat.

“Hot? Warm? Lukewarm?” Shiro leaned over the side of the tub and began turning the knob, starting the roar of water.

“Warm. If it’s too hot I think i’d pass out.”

Shiro plugged the tub and found a comfortable temperature to let the water run and fill the tub.

“Are you feeling okay?”

Keith laughed though he was feeling odd. Lightheaded and weak and a little off. Like he might start crying, but that was stupid.

“Yeah just…” and the tears dripped from his eyes without permission.

“Oh no,” Shiro cooed, dropping down onto his knees in front of Keith, “You’re not doing so hot are you? Did I hurt you? Did I do something that you didn’t want me to?”

“No, you were great. It was amazing. I loved it. It was really fun and hot. I just feel out of it. I don't know…”

“Is it okay if i touch you?”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded, wiping the tears from his face and leaned into Shiro’s hug.

When the bath was almost full, Shiro encouraged him into the water and turned off the stream. He helped him wash of quickly, massaging suds through his hair before rinsing him off and giving him a few moments alone.

“I’ll be right back, okay? 

“Okay,” Keith leaned back against the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. He felt like shit, but he didn’t know why after having the most incredible time of his life.

Shiro returned a few minutes later with Keith’s bag.

“I’m assuming you have a change of clothes in here?”

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay, well go ahead and change and then come out when you’re ready, okay?”

“Thank you, Shiro.”

Slowly, Keith unplugged the tub and watched the water slowly swirl down into a whirlpool when it got to the end. The towels felt amazing, fluffy, cool in contrast to the warm water sticking to him. He changed into soft boxers and his t-shirt and left the rest in the bag, he felt like shit and he honestly didn’t care about getting dressed yet.

When he left the bathroom, his stomach grew warm when he found Shiro on the bed with the covers pulled back, laptop propped on his lap, jeans on the floor next to the bed. 

Shiro patted the bed and encouraged Keith to climb in next to him.

The cold sheets felt like heaven on his skin.

“Pick a movie, any movie.”

“You want to start a movie?”

“Well, it’s late. You live way across town. Your adrenaline is dropping hard right now and I’m here to help you feel better. And we have a perfectly good bed for you to sleep in so why not stay the night?”

While Keith stared at him, Shiro reached over and broke off a triangle from a toblerone bar and handed it to him. Keith felt like crying, but this time it was because of Shiro’s kindness.

He took the chocolate in between his teeth and bit off a small piece, “You’re too good.”

Shiro chuckled, “What do you mean?”

“I just met you this afternoon to record a porn video, and you’re treating me like a princess.”

Shiro laughed again, “What kind of man would I be if I let you drop and just left? That’s shitty partnership right there.”

Keith felt himself flush all over again, “Thank you.”

Shiro ended up picking the movie as Keith was too out of it to decide for himself, and Shiro leaned back against the headboard, content to let Keith cuddle up to his side with the laptop balancing on his lap.

“I’d like to see you again.”

Keith thought he’d imagined it, but when he looked up into Shiro’s face, there was a tinge of blush over his cheekbones.

“You mean for this? Or?”

“Well, maybe. If you want to. You’re beautiful on camera. Wonderful to work with. But I meant for more of like uh… maybe we could get dinner sometime? Or coffee? Or lunch?”

Keith doesn't know how he got the internet’s most wanted man to cuddle with him on an incredibly expensive hotel bed and ask him on a date after he’d just experienced the most mind blowing pleasure of his life, but he curled up into his side and smiled.

“I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Days later, while at work under the weak influence of three cups of coffee and three hours of sleep, Keith drooped at his desk. Working at a call center was boring and annoying as hell. He dawdled on his computer waiting for the next call to come through and clicked open his email.

His body reacted immediately when he saw who the sender of a new email was, heat bubbled in his core as he peered over his shoulder, wary of any passersby, and opened the message.

The link to their video sat under a short greeting.

For some gay reason Shiro also attached his phone number... as if he didn’t have it already. Keith grinned and eyed the clock.

Four more hours left in the work day. He was itching to just click the fucking link and watch himself writhe.

Reluctantly, he closed his email and answered the ring at his desk, thankful for the temporary distraction.

Half an hour later Shiro sent him a text.

S - Did you watch it yet?

Keith bit his lip, waited till the end of the next few calls, and replied.

K - Some of us have real jobs, Mr. Shirogane

K - ;)

S - Hey, I have a real job

S- :P

Keith hid a laugh at the emoji and desperately wanted to tease.

K - What was it again? I forgot

S - Click the link and maybe it’ll jog your memory

God, he was so horny.

K - I’m getting off in 3 hours

K - From work

S - I’d love to see that again

S - Oh.

Keith couldn’t help but laugh out loud, probably disrupting his coworkers in the cubicles around him, but he didn’t care so much with Shiro being adorable.

K - I think I might just have to indulge your request ;)

Keith put his phone away with a grin and answered another call coming through. Though his job was mentally draining and took a lot more patience than he thought he had, time passed.

It dragged, but it passed.

When he clocked out for the day and made his way down to the parking garage he checked his phone again.

The text was from hours prior, and Keith almost felt proud for making Shiro wait.

S - When can I see you again?

Keith stopped when he reached his bike and typed his response, dumb smile on his face and everything.

K - I’m free friday night

S - Perfect

Keith pulled on his riding gloves.

K - Dinner? Or…?

S - I’d love that.

S- My place?

Keith bounced on his toes.

S - I’ll pick you up?

He felt like squealing… like an idiot.

He thought about making Shiro wait until he made the drive home to respond, but he couldn’t contain himself.

K - I’ll be ready by seven.

Keith attached his address before strapping on his helmet and roaring his bike to life. He drove home way too fast, running on adrenaline and excitement, unaware of the text in his pocket.

S - I can’t wait to see you.

 

\--

 

Shiro had one of those apartments.

You know. The apartments that aren’t apartments at all.

Shiro lived in a magazine feature.

The ceiling stretched high above them as they entered the space. His eyes dragged themselves over the clean, modern furniture to the floor-to-ceiling windows lining the entire left side of the unit.

In a daze, Keith found himself in front of the windows of Shiro’s 18th floor condo.

“You didn’t tell me you were filthy fucking rich,” Keith said the words in awe. You could see the damn skyline.

Shiro shrugged, rustling their takeout bags and began spooning food onto plates. His mouth watered from the scent of peanut oil and sodium and he gravitated toward it.

“It’s something my family left me.”

“Hm.”

Instead of asking for an explanation, Keith just accepted the fact that Shiro was probably the most perfect man he’d ever met and stole a bit of chicken from the box. He blew air out as he chewed the hot bite.

“So what are we going to watch?” Shiro sucked sweet and sour from his thumb.

“Uh… Netflix?”

Shiro grinned, “Wow, netflix and chill?”

More like netflix and fuck me into the floor.

But Keith laughed and followed Shiro to the sitting area.

His mouth fell open when he saw the couch. It was… ridiculous. It was longer than it should be, wide enough to lay on. The pillows looked way too plush for their own good, stacked on each other nice enough to melt into.

Keith ignored his food to partake in a spiritual experience of becoming one with the furniture.

“Oh… my god… This is all I’ve ever wanted.”

Shiro laughed at Keith slouched heavily into the largest cushion of the couch where it curved and changed angles.

“Did you have a long week?”

“Fuck, yeah. It’s always the same thing. ‘Did you turn it off and back on again?’ ‘Is it plugged in?’ ‘Have you tried wiggling the mouse?’ My soul is dead, Shiro.”

Shiro speared a piece of meat coated in bits of rice and brought it to his face, “Here. Bite. It will help your poor soul recover.

Their eyes met as Keith opened his mouth willingly and slowly took the food into his mouth. Shiro might have bit his lip when Keith moaned playfully around the bite, but he’d never tell.

Dinner was gone before they could find a movie to settle on. They decided on a well reviewed one that neither of them had seen and Shiro settled in next to him on the huge cushions.

The movie droned. The opening story was always the most boring part for Keith, and Shiro must have thought so too because his hand started occupying Keith’s thigh. His nails scraped lightly over Keith’s jeans, teasing the inside of his thigh and moved to the other one.

It made Keith sigh happily. Shiro shifted back and playfully tugged Keith into his lap to lean back against him.

Shiro sat Keith between his legs and they stretched their legs out onto the couch, sighing happily when they settled against the cushions and played with Keith’s hair. Keith’s eyes drooped. It was strange how comfortable he felt with Shiro, like they hadn’t just met a week ago to make a porn video. It was easy to talk to him, even easier to flirt with him, Shiro seemed eager to reciprocate when they texted randomly throughout the days prior.

Though they’d hinted at it multiple times, Shiro seemed to pick up what Keith was laying down. And Keith was eager for it.

Lazily, his hands explored his skin, slowly teasing Keith’s ears, down below his jaw. Fingerlight touches, comforting in the most exciting way. His hands found their way down over Keith’s clothed nipples which they so rudely ignored, and under the hem of his shirt. They stopped just above Keith’s pant line to draw the lightest, tantalizing lines.

Keith felt his nerves wake under the skin. His cock already wanted so much attention, but he politely ignored the urgency, content to feel Shiro’s hands on him again. He leaned his head back against Shiro’s chest and nosed under his neck.

He smelled incredible like fresh soap and heat and light traces of heady cologne that would absolutely be the fuel to Keith’s next wet dream.

Shiro lifted his chin at the touch to let Keith have more surface area to explore. He kissed Shiro’s pulse point and bit teasingly before turning his attention back to the movie.

The voice behind him was heavy, quiet, “So, what did you think of the video?”

Keith felt excitement bloom.

_When Keith had gotten home that day, he hastily clicked on the link, heat flaring in his groin at the sound of his own hungry whimpering._

_Once again, he was overcome with the obsession with Shiro’s hands._

_His body buzzed as he watched, blush flaring all over. Seeing the tangible evidence of his out of body experience was so fucking hot. Watching himself cry under Shiro’s touch was probably going to kill him._

_He tried to watch the whole video without touching himself, but it was so difficult when every touch he saw was a memory._

_The portions of the session where Keith went without the blindfold were cut. The sound blurred seamlessly every time one of their names were spoken. The lighting was perfect. The camera angle, location, audio quality… everything was cinematically beautiful._

“It was-” Shiro gripped at his hips and pulled, playing with the flesh, “-amazing… though I don't think I can watch it again.”

The heat from Shiro’s hands moving up under his shirt made his heart stutter, “Hm? Why’s that? You looked so good.”

“Because-” His breath caught when Shiro’s hand teased over his chest, “-it makes me way too horny.”

Shiro leaned down slowly and pushed his hair out of the way, nosing behind his ear. He breathed over Keith’s hair, fingers lightly latching to Keith’s nipples, “And that’s a problem…?”

“Ah,” Keith breathed out when Shiro slowly latched onto his ear. Soft lips pressing a slow kiss to the skin, and then he bit.

“Do you want to um…”

Keith was red, hot, heart racing, “Fuck?”

Shiro laughed quietly at his shoulder, “If you’re interested, I was wondering if you’d want to try other things?”

“Like… fucking?” Keith laughed. “What? Do you want me to choke on your cock and call you ‘daddy’?”

Shiro groaned and hung his head before he laughed, hand trailing over his chest, teasing up and over his collarbones, exposing his torso, “Actually… I’ve had something stuck in my head that I wanted to try… and you were really nice to work with.”

_Nice_

Hah.

Keith hummed, “You want to make another video?”

“Eventually? Yeah. I’d love to,” Shiro admitted, smiling. He hummed, “There are so many things…that I’d love to show you.” He punctuated his statement by tugging on Keith’s nipples.

Keith moaned.

“We’ll have to come up with some ideas for next time. I can send you some videos to watch… if you want…”

“Mmm…” his eyes closed when Shiro gently rolled them between his fingers. “Oh…”

Shiro laughed low behind him, “I noticed you like it a lot when I played with these.”

“Mmm… yeah.”

He hummed, loving the feel of having his chest played with. The movie in the background was nothing but murmured noise to Keith’s pulse throbbing in his ears.

Shiro abandoned one of his nipples in favor of gliding his hand down over his abdomen and gently settled over the bulge in his pants before he squeezed.

“Fuck…” Keith whispered, “Ah….”

Shiro tugged at a belt loop playfully before using both hands to slowly undo the button. He took too long with the zipper, chuckling when Keith started to squirm. His pants slowly found their way down over his hips and freed his cock.

Shiro dragged his nails agonizingly slow back up to Keith’s chest.

Keith was breathless.

Arousal stung him everywhere and he started to stroke himself before Shiro found his nipples again.

“Wait.”

Keith groaned, “But I’m so fucking hard..”

“I know…”

The tips of Shiro’s fingers swirled on his chest.

His cock jumped when Shiro gave an exceptionally good squeeze. Without thinking, Keith reached for his cock again.

“Don’t.”

“Ah… But I want to,” His voice already sounded so far off to his own ears. Arousal stemming from Shiro’s fingertips was pelting him hard.

“I know,” Shiro whispered low, sweet, “It’s okay to want to… and I might let you…” Keith flushed. The dominance behind that line alone had his heart throbbing, “But right now, I just want you to feel.”

“Feel what?”

“Everything.”

In obedience, Keith let his hand drop to rest on Shiro’s leg and pressed his lips together hard, fighting the urge to increase the pleasure himself.

He gasped as Shiro grabbed deep and pulled, rolling his nipples hard.

“Have you ever cum just like this?”

Oh, fuck.

“From nipple stimulation? You mean… exclusively?”

Shiro laughed low, “Mhm.”

Keith gently shook his head, “No.”

He’d never tried. It’s not like doubted it was possible, but Shiro wasn’t going to let him touch his cock at all? He was going to die.

“I’ll go easy on you then.”

“Don’t.”

Shiro hummed, satisfied by his answer and squeezed hard. His hands moved down to stroke over his abdomen. Keith sighed in anticipation when Shiro smoothed down into the V at his waist and whined when he moved back up to his chest without even saying hello to his dick.

Rude.

He ignored his nipples almost entirely, taking his sweet time with gentle strokes over his pecs, building anticipation for every touch. Shiro played with Keith’s shirt where it pooled under his arms.

Blood throbbed in his cock when Shiro found his nipples again and gave them a small tug.

“Ah… Mmm… fuck,” Keith groaned, frustrated by the lack of stimulation on his cock. He was starting to ache.

“Just focus on the feeling, the pleasure it brings to your whole body,” Shiro’s voice was calm and instructive, sweet to his ear, and deadly, “Feel my fingertips on your skin, exciting the nerves underneath. Feel the way your nerve endings respond before they're even touched.”

Shiro dragged over the center of his nipples once and swirled around them slowly. Keith gasped when he gently flicked against them, pinched them lovingly, and released.

If he concentrated, he realized that Shiro was right. The nerves that weaved through his body anticipated each touch and soon, Keith was completely under the sensation. The ache in his cock was incredible. But Shiro’s hands overwhelmed him entirely, making the nerves dance under the skin. His body hummed.

Shiro alternated between long, lingering swirls around the nubs, and quick pinches and flicks.

Keith arched his back searching for more when he felt those hands trailing down, down, touching his pubic hairs, teasing the base of his cock and left.

He gripped Shiro’s leg as he whined, using all of his strength to not touch himself.

“You’re so eager…” Shiro chuckled darkly before he shifted and Keith felt the hard bulge of his cock against his back. He wished he could taste him.

Keith felt his laugh like a shock of pleasure into his groin and down to his toes where they curled.

“Touch yourself for me.”

Oh, thank God.

“Yes,” Keith whispered and moaned when his hand closed around his aching erection.

Fuck, he wanted it so badly.

Shiro released his nipples and gripped his arm, pulling up and away from his cock.

“Yes what?”

Overwhelming arousal covered him from head to toe.

“Ah… yes sir.”

“Good boy.”

His hand moved eagerly back to his cock when Shiro released him and he hungrily stroked himself. Fuck, he was so close already, just a few more perfect tugs was all he needed. The blinding sensation of pleasure overtook him for the few seconds he was allowed.

“Stop.”

Keith whimpered, but released himself. His hand hovered between his legs, never touching, hopeful for another order.

Shiro teased him further, rolling his nipples hard between his fingers.

After a few agonizingly slow minutes, he couldn’t stand it. Shiro was playing with him, teasing him hard as he pretended to be enveloped in the movie on the huge flat screen. Keith let out a heavy breath and his hand secretly went to his cock on his own will. A sigh left him as he softly touched himself, reveling in the feeling as the ache lessened.

His cock desperately thanked him for the contact.

At first he thought Shiro hadn’t noticed.

But then Shiro placed his hand below Keith’s belly button and scratched all the way up to his neck where he laid a gentle warning grip over his neck. It didn’t hurt, he could still breathe, but fuck, the power behind the action sent his heart into overdrive.

“Who told you to start touching yourself again?”

“Fuck,” Keith breathed over frustrated bitten lips and let go.

Quickly, Shiro pulled Keith’s shirt off of him.

“Hands above your head.”

Keith obeyed. His cock jumped when Shiro started wrapping the fabric around his wrists. He twisted the shirt and tied it off in a knot between his hands.

“Now, hands behind your head.”

There was no way with the angle.

“Ah.. I can’t.”

“You can.”

Keith groaned, thrilled by Shiro’s commanding voice, and awkwardly settled his hands behind his head. The fabric gave a little allowing him to find a slightly comfortable position to rest his hands behind his head, elbows pointing out.

Shiro relaxed back into the cushions again and resumed his touch.

After long, agonizing moments, Shiro instructed him, “Touch yourself.”

Keith’s eyes popped open, thankful, eager, relieved, but his stomach dropped when Shiro held onto the shirt, not letting Keith move his hands from behind his head.

“Ah… can I move my hands?”

“Hm?” Shiro hummed, nonchalant, staring at the screen playing.

Keith gulped, “Please?”

Shiro gave him no answer.

He tried again, “Sir?”

“Hm?”

“Can I please use my hands?”

His cock was throbbing, awaiting contact.

“No.”

“But… you told me…?”

Shiro pulled at his nipples again, “Be creative.”

Desperate for touch, Keith tried using his legs to rub his cock. He squirmed on the couch, but his jeans still hung low on his hips. Even if he could find contact, it would feel too rough.

He kicked one of the pillows near his foot closer to him and tried to angle it between his knees so he could thrust against it, but the pillow tumbled off the couch. He whined.

Shiro chuckled and slowly rolled Keith’s nipples again.

Keith growled in horny frustration.

He wondered if Shiro would allow him to move from the couch? He could rub against anything. But then he would be leaving the touch of Shiro’s wonderful hands which were doing angelic things to him.

Inspiration struck him hard.

As quickly as he could (so Shiro wouldn’t tell him no) he sat up off of Shiro’s chest and flipped himself around. Still between Shiro’s bent knees, hands still behind his head, he came face to face with the most handsome, surprised expression. He shoved his knees under Shiro’s thighs and started to grind.

The pleased look on Shiro’s face could hold him over for eternity.

He moaned, eyes closed, mouth open when his cock found blissful stimulation on Shiro’s abs.

Shiro’s shirt was pushed upward with every thrust and soon, Keith had skin to skin contact. It was blissful. He looked down and bit his lip when he saw the defined muscles.

Shiro stroked his sides as he moved, “Look at you.” He gave Keith a proud smile, “You’re so smart.”

Keith revelled in the praise, but he wished those lips were doing something else. Preferably with his own.

He fell forward, elbows finding contact with the top of Shiro’s shoulders and panted. Less than an inch away from his face.

Shiro grabbed his ass and pulled him forward, encouraging him to keep moving. He bit his lip, not giving into Keith’s hungry, desperate, silent begging for his mouth.

Shiro reached between them and pulled himself from his pants and Keith’s soul left his body. His cock throbbed hard.

Holy fuck, Shiro was blessed. Thick, uncut, perfectly mouthwatering. He wanted to choke on it.

He shifted under Keith, lining up their cocks and Keith felt lust humming on every inch of his skin.

“Fuck,” Shiro whispered, eyes closed, as Keith thrust against his cock.

Oozing precum made the slide that much easier, and Keith rested his forehead on Shiro’s.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about touching you.”

“Oh, fuck…” Keith was going to explode, “Tell me.”

Shiro’s eyes fell closed. He must have given Shiro a particularly good thrust because he let out a delicious moan.

“Tell me what you think about,” Keith spoke breathlessly, words rushing out between the heavy rhythm of his painting.

“I wonder if you’d let me tie you up again… tease until you can’t stand it…” The sound of Shiro’s voice was vibrating straight into his groin.

“Mmm… yeah. Yes.”

“Record you begging for me…”

“Fuck.. ah, yes.”

“And then… I want to fuck you… so slowly. Slow enough for you to feel every subtle stretch of my cock pushing inside of you… agonizingly slow-”

Keith was dying.

“-Stretching you until you’re filled completely.”

Shiro gripped his huge hand around their cocks and Keith moaned into his mouth.

“I want to press in so deeply, reaching places you’ve never even felt before. I want your ass so tight around me, squeezing every inch of my cock...”

With his jeans slipping down his hips with every thrust, Keith was slowly losing speed. His muscles started to burn, and he was too warm. But god, Shiro’s voice was an elixir to the ache.

“I wonder if you can take all of it…?”

Keith painted into his mouth, “Try me.”

He was confident. Even if Shiro was bigger than any other cock or toy that he’d had in his ass, he would make it work. He needed it. Craved it like a mad man.

“And then I want to pull out just as slow…”

Shiro stole his hand from their cocks and found both of Keith’s nipples again and started to twist, pulling a whimpered cry from his mouth.

As Shiro continued, his words fell over Keith like sweet rain, “I want you to cum around my cock. But I want to feel desperate first, feel the torture of your body radiating pleasure into my skin.”

Keith felt the pulses in his pelvis harder than before, arousal snaked around every limb and squeezed.

“...I want to taste desire on your lips again.”

With that, Keith pressed forward, pressing his mouth to Shiro’s.

Shiro quickly cradled his face and began to suck on his bottom lip.

Keith was bursting.

“God, you’re so hot. Fuck… feels so… good…. Fuck… I’m gonna cum.. Oh... fuck…”

“Don’t.”

“Wha… oh, god,” Keith froze in place, melting, frazzled as Shiro continued to kiss him.

Keith whispered against his lips, “I’m so close.”

“Don’t tell me that you’re close,” Shiro murmured, eyes closed, completely enjoying the feel of Keith’s mouth, “Repeat after me: Shiro,”

“…Shiro.”

“I don’t want to cum.”

“What? But… I-fuck… I’m so-”

“Keep moving.”

Torturously slow, Keith began moving his hips, pleasure shocking the full, bulging head of his cock. It was too much. He was too close. And Shiro was too good.

Shiro tugged Keith’s bottom lip between his teeth and let it spring back, “Say it.”

Keith’s brain was misfiring. He whimpered heavily as he spoke, “I don’t wanna cum.”

“Then don’t.”

“Fuck…”

Shiro pulled Keith against him in rhythm forcing Keith’s cock to slide in its own precum against his hip.

“No… I’m... I don’t wanna cum.”

Shiro let him rest and began stroking himself. Keith panted and whined as he watched. The way Shiro touched himself spoke volumes.

He liked to be teased.

He wanted to want it.

And Keith wanted to give him what he desired.

Ignoring the blistering heat in his groin, he slowly lined himself to Shiro’s cock as best he could, met Shiro’s eyes, and began to drag their cocks together again.

Shiro let out a quick breath, either surprised by the intense look in his eyes, or the blissful feeling, Keith didn’t care. He was living for the ache, the red on Shiro’s face, and the hunger, the drive he felt every time he was near.

Keith ground his hips down slow, hard, pressing Shiro’s cock firmly into his belly.

When Shiro moaned, Keith felt something electric rise up his spine. His abs were straining, arms aching from the effort of hanging useless behind his head. The muscles under his shoulder blades burned and he ignored the screaming in his legs and rolled his hips down again.

Without his permission, his knees gave out and he slumped against Shiro’s chest.

“I-I can’t.”

Somehow, due to the unabated strength in Shiro’s muscles, Keith and Shiro’s positions were suddenly switched. The leftover body heat from the furniture soothed the ache in his back. His shoulders unclenched, free from the strain of holding his arms up.

Shiro lined himself up and slid their cocks together.

It was heaven the way Shiro hovered over him, bringing him to the edge and pulled back every time he begged, ‘Please, I don’t want to cum.’

The contradiction hurt like an ache in his chest and fueled him as his muscles clenched and strained against the pleasure Shiro’s body was forcing into him.

Without the consideration of how much time had passed or their levels of exhaustion, Shiro rutted against him. Slow, fast, teasing, unrelenting.

How long had it been? Shiro’s hands were strong on either side of his head, planted as an anchor as he edged him. Keith didn’t want it to end, but his body was burning with the incredible ache.

“Fuck… I don’t want to cum…. Please… I - I don’t... “

Shiro didn’t stop.

“Why not?”

Keith’s eyes popped open, “I-what?”

“Don’t I make you feel good?” Shiro ground down against him hard and he felt like he was going to burst. He was sure sweat was sliding down his brow, but he was so focused on the bliss growing, swelling in his belly.

Oh, fuck. Fuck….. God he was so close.

“I don’t want to cum, Shiro!” He lied.

“Mmm,” Shiro hummed, “But I want you to.”

“Oh, fuck. Can I?…” Shiro pushed him to the torturous edge once again and continued to thrust against him.

“Sir?”

Keith started to squirm, holding back his release with all he had.

“Cum for me.”

“Ah!” Keith threw his head to the side when Shiro gave him the last, final, most delicious rut and sent him flying. His cock spasmed, spilling hot cum as he panted and groaned.

Shiro grabbed himself in hand and stroked himself, and soon, he spilled onto Keith’s chest.

Keith felt like his brain had fizzled out into nothing, but he was laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Shiro laughed at him.

“Fuck… God, I don’t know. Nothing. Fuck, you’re just…” Keith met his eyes, “You’re so good. God, that felt so good… You’re going to have me addicted to this.”

_To you_ , Keith doesn’t say.

Keith felt Shiro’s nose under his jaw gliding up to his ear and he gave him a soft kiss, “I don’t see how that’s a problem.”

Yeah, he was a goner.

There was no way Keith could go back to jerking himself to videos of Shiro’s hands moving in their perfection, not when the real thing was right here in front of him.

The words fell from his mouth before Shiro had even finished untying the fabric around his wrists, “When can I see you again?”

Shiro smiled and Keith felt his heart burst, “Stay the night.”

The movie credits were rolling on the screen and Keith was almost curious to know what the movie had been about. Maybe they could start it over and actually watch it this time, but with the way Shiro was looking at him like he was something beautiful, he doubted they’d be able to pay attention.

“I have ice cream in the freezer… you can borrow some clothes…”

Keith grinned.

“I have a california king…” Shiro kissed his neck, “Egyptian cotton sheets,” he mouthed at Keith’s jaw, “A bathtub you can swim in.”

He was melting.

He met Shiro’s eyes and grinned, “Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Horny ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_His body was hot, writhing, bound to restraints and heaving for air. He felt hot pressure in his belly. Deep, gripping arousal winding around his hips down through his thighs and everywhere in between. Pulsations of blood pumping hard into his cock. Oh god, he was so hard. So so hard._

_“Please… please, I-... Shiro.”_

_Everything was dark. It hurt. It hurt but it felt so good, something he’d never understood before. Endorphins flowed like a drug in his veins._

_“Don’t you dare… don’t you dare cum.”_

_Keith whimpered at the deep, gravelly voice whispering commands into his ear and felt a new rush flit over his skin. Too hot and too good to be real. The heat of Shiro’s breath ghosting down his neck chilled his skin._

_It's not real._

Keith woke with a start sitting straight up in bed as his phone alarm blared him awake.

His heart pounded hard, he gripped his chest for a long moment before he reached over to his phone to turn the damn thing off. 

He fell back against the pillows and stared at the popcorn pattern of his ceiling. Fuck, he was aching. He reached into his pants to massage his cock. Already, he knew he was about to burst, but he slowed, letting thoughts of what Shiro was capable of flow through his mind. 

Shiro had sent him videos to watch to see if anything caught his eye, and fuck. He didn’t know how to tell Shiro just how much absolutely everything had caught his eye. Every single video seemed to be mashed into one splintering pile of want and need and deep seated desire for Shiro to simply wreck him. He never knew there were so many ways to ruin a person, and he wanted Shiro to walk him through every single one of them.

 _Fuck._

It was too bright in the room to be 6:30 am. He jumped out of bed and squinted at his phone again. He was so fucking late. And fuck, he was still hard and fuck it to hell this day was going to be shit. He brushed his teeth and changed his clothes as quickly as he could and that’s all he had time for before he pulled on his helmet and riding gloves and sped down the freeway.

It haunted him as the hours passed. Any slightly sexual thought sparked his body like a fire and it was mentally exhausting in it’s own right. If he’d only been able to get himself off before he left home he wouldn't be so on edge. He felt extremely aggravated and hot and couldn’t wait for the end of the day so he could go home and finally take care the screaming in his body.

After a handful of painfully annoying phone calls, Keith took out his phone for a distraction and found exactly the opposite.

K - Hey

Keith typed out the one-word message and stared at it for the longest time before backspacing. That was too vague…

K - How’s your day going?

But that sounded too… domestic. But what was wrong with that? It wasn’t like there was anything _not_ domestic between Shiro and himself. After Keith’s evening at Shiro’s condo, Keith washed off in Shiro’s ridiculously expensive rain-simulated shower, they restarted the movie, but this time they had ice cream and blankets and leaned against each other.

He guessed it was domestic how Shiro made out with him in his unnecessarily huge and fluffy California king before talking way into the early hours the next morning. Keith smiled as he remembered the soft sound of Shiro’s voice in the dark and the feel of his hands playing with Keith’s hair and soothing the muscles all over his body before falling asleep next to him. Ok... It was definitely domestic how Shiro woke him with a fresh mug of coffee sat on the bedside table in the morning. It had a splash of cream and hazelnut sweetener. It tasted perfect and expensive and Keith desperately hoped he wasn’t falling in love or some shit because Shiro was absolutely perfect.

Shiro saved him the trouble of coming up with a perfectly worded text by beating him to the punch.

S - Goodmorning

Keith eyed the clock and smirked.

K - It’s almost 11

S - Still morning ;)

K - Still in bed at this hour?

Quiet envy bubbled in his veins, partly envious of Shiro for being able to sleep in, the other half of him wanted to be the bed. 

S - My pillow still smells like you

Fuck.

Not fair.

Keith’s cock thought that was interesting at least… his brain was keysmashing while he worked on breathing evenly so he wouldn’t get too excited, but it wasn’t working. God he was so horny all the fucking time with only one person to blame.

S - I’m so hard right now

No!

Noooo not happening. 

Not right now.

Not at work.

Keith set his phone on the desk and ran his hands through his hair

His phone vibed again.

S - [Downloading Image]

_FUCK._

Keith knew it would be a dick pic and he almost threw his phone across the room when one of his coworkers passed by his cubicle.

“You okay, Keith?” He was a new guy, adorably suave and most likely gay, Keith hadn’t been able to pinpoint it yet, but he couldn’t remember his name.

“Ah… what?” He felt his pupils struggle to focus through the fire sparking in his pelvis. Heat rolled through his groin accompanied by pressure that was too hot too hard for his presence in public at the moment to be considered appropriate.

“Oh shit, are you sick?” 

James. That’s his name. Keith realized this as soon as James entered his space and pushed his hair from his forehead.

Woah buddy, personal space.

“You’re... really hot… warm, I mean,” Keith has half a mind to chuckle as James turned almost as red as him and pulled away from his forehead as if the heat could actually scald him.

Keith realized a moment too late that his phone is still upturned in his hand, though angled just out of view for James to see. Or so he thought. Not with that look on James' face. Keith knew the guy had just enough time to quickly read the last few messages and then he wanted to die.

“Shit,” He turned his phone over and placed it on the desk, “I’m fine. Thank you for calling, this is Keith how can I help you?” He immediately answered the next call without hesitation thanking the gods for a distraction and held his breath while the guy slowly backed away from his cubicle. He heard a clutter that sounded a lot like a guy tripping over nothing and running into the cubicle wall, but he ignored it.

He had to ask the person on the call to repeat themselves twice before he could think through the aching in his cock. 

In a moment of weakness, he turned his phone back over and opened the image. Like, while the call is still going. He “ah’d” and “oh’d” and hummed appropriately as the other person rambled, but the air caught in his throat when he saw the photo.

Jesus Christ.

He figured he’d probably lose his job, but he hung up the call immediately, removed his headset and rushed to the bathroom. 

Shiro… God. He was blessed. He fought the urge to drop to his knees and thank whoever designed him for the incredible cock attached to his body but he darted past a few unlucky coworkers instead.

“Woah man, you okay?” James again.

“Bathroom!”

But he didn’t stay on his floor. He couldn’t. He couldn’t even take the elevator, that would take too long. He ran up three flights of stairs to the almost barren 7th floor and darted to the bathroom at the end of the hall. After exploration of the building during his breaks, he found that this particular floor had a single stall bathroom that locked. He filed that information away for later not realizing he’d desperately need it one day.

The bathroom looked like it hasn’t been used in days and smelled slightly of chemicals. He locked the door and slid down to the floor, his pants came undone as soon as the line started to ring and pressed the phone to his ear.

The chuckle on the other end was dark and playful, “Hey there.”

Keith took himself in hand and gritted his teeth at the pure relief of it, “You trying to make me cum in my pants like a teenager?” He laughed a little and moaned quietly when his thumb brushed through the spillage over the swollen tip of his cock.

“Fuck… where are you?”

The reply came out with a small rush of air, “Bathroom.”

“Don’t be too loud, sweetheart.”

Keith gulped, “Yes, sir.” His heart was hammering in his chest at the thought of someone possibly hearing him, but a new wave of arousal splashed over him when he heard Shiro moan low through the receiver.

He pulled his fist loosely over his cock as Shiro whispered in his ear, “I guess you really liked that photo.” He laughed.

Keith shook his head even though Shiro couldn’t see him, “I dreamed about you.”

“Fuck, baby. Tell me.”

His cock throbbed, eager and slightly uncomfortable as he squeezed the base and teased the underside with his fingertips.

“You tied me up… ropes around my arms… and - fuck,” He stopped to squeeze his cock with purpose this time so he wouldn’t cum. He released himself once he was sure he wasn’t going to spurt and sighed heavily into the phone, head leaned back against the door.

“Tell me, baby.”

“You fucked me hard... You tied my hands behind my back and fucked me into the floor…. A spacer bar between my ankles.”

“...Christ.”

“You wouldn't let me touch myself. You wouldn’t let me cum,” Keith whined and teased the tip of his cock. He was swollen and so fucking sensitive. The pressure pressing out from under the skin hurt but it felt so good.

“God you would look so fucking pretty like that,” Shiro’s voice rasped out through gravel and arousal. “Are you close?”

Keith squeezed his eyes closed in agony when he felt the explosive pressure of his orgasm tighten before he let go and let himself writhe. “Yes. Fuck… yes, I’m so close.”

“Cum for me… I want to hear you.”

“No.”

That surprised him. “Did you just tell me no?” but his voice was full of laughter and surprise.

“I want you to tell me 'no'.”

“Fuck.”

“Tell me 'no'. Tell me I can’t cum. Tell me… fuck,” He couldn’t help but touch himself again to relieve the pressure, but it only added to his delicious discomfort. He needed to cum so fucking bad but it fueld him to beg.

“Please tell me 'no'. Tell me… I can’t. Tell me… I can only cum on your cock. Tell me… Fuck. fuck…. You wanna fuck me.”

“Jesus fucking Christ… I want to fuck you so bad… You would look so pretty wrapped in red ropes with your arms strung up above your head, legs spread, fuck you until you can’t stand anymore.”

Keith whined and lightly squeezed the head of his cock. “Yes.”

“And then when I’m done with you… when I’ve covered your back and thighs with cum I’ll put a vibe in your ass and watch you beg and cry and scream my name, beg me to fuck you again. Beg me to let you cum.”

“Then tell me 'no',” Keith whispered.

Shiro moaned long and low followed by a string of obscene groans, and if Keith could think straight through the white hot sparks in his brain, he could swear he heard Shiro whimper his name. He could see the cum on Shiro’s chest and hand if he closed his eyes and imagined hard enough.

“Baby, you’ve gotta be dying to cum.”

Keith stayed quiet and ran a finger down the underside of his cock, slick with obscene amounts of precum drizzling from the tip. The only sound he could offer was his breath, heavy, wanting.

“Keith…”

He let himself go and closed his eyes tight.

“I’m dripping, Takashi…” He gripped firmly and teased himself with a full stroke over his cock before he let go, “I’m so hard… it hurts.”

“I know it hurts, baby,” Shiro’s voice was pained and sweet, “You’re doing so good.”

“Yeah?” Keith smiled lightly through the haze.

“Such a good boy.”

It sounded like Shiro shifted on the other end and his voice was there again, “Can you show me?”

He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear and tapped the video call button at the top of the screen. When his face popped up at the bottom of the screen he could probably die from embarrassment. He was so wrecked. His hair covered his blurred eyes, red faced, wetness on his cheeks and he hadn’t even realized he’d let himself cry.

Shiro appeared on the screen and smiled brightly at him. 

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Keith smiled and closed his eyes, “Hey.”

“Can you show me, baby?”

Keith flipped the camera from front-facing and showed Shiro the wreckage of himself. Cum covered, angry red and purpled cock that he throbbed once for show.

“Fuck… You look so good. I want to lick you clean.”

He covered his cock again with his fist and stroked himself carefully, not so much to make himself cum but just enough to increase the ache.

“Please…”

“Stand up, Keith.”

He stood carefully and he struggled to keep his knees from buckling as he saw himself in the full length mirror. The same image sent through to Shiro and he hummed.

“You’re doing so well, but I want you to cum now.”

“Yeah?” Relief flooded him from head to toe even though he was desperate to keep going, edge himself for hours under Shiro’s supervision even though he was just a voice on the other end. It was heaven.

“Yeah… yes, baby, just like that.”

Keith let his open fist run through the slick of cum and twisted around the tip before moving back down and stroked himself fully.

“Fuck I’m close.”

“You’re doing so well, so perfect. Look at you…” 

But Keith couldn’t, he was too focused on Shiro’s eyes as he watched him jerk off in the 7th floor bathroom of his job that he was probably going to lose but somehow couldn’t bring himself to care. His voice thrilled him.

“Fuck yes, just like that… you’re so pretty.”

“Oh, fuck.. Fuck… Shiro. Shiro, I’m- fuck, Takashi, I’m cumming,” He whispered and faught against the buckle in his knees as he held himself moderately still and came onto the mirror. His spillage throbbed out of him and dribbled onto the floor in spurts. He drug himself through the spasms, caressing his tired cock in hand as his mind hummed.

“That’s it, sweetheart. You did so good…”

Keith hung his head back and took a deep breath. “Christ… I needed that.”

“If I knew how horny you were, I would have called you myself…”

Keith laughed, “Maybe next time… but seriously I think I’m about to be fired.”

“You’ll be fine… just tell them you got sick. Maybe they’ll even let you go home.”

As the afterglow melted him through, he looked around and found several spots in the room that needed cleaning.

“Yeah you’re right… one guy saw me about to lose my shit at my desk though… I’m pretty sure he saw your texts.”

“Well… If you get fired just come over to my place and I can record you for the world to watch while I fuck you.”

“God…. deal.”

Shiro laughed before he they said goodbye and Keith worked on cleaning the place up. He wiped the jizz from the mirror and floor with paper towels and cleaned himself off best he could. After washing his hands and cleaning himself up, he found a stray bottle of febreeze under the bathroom cabinet and sprayed himself lightly with it to hopefully cover the sex smell.

He left the bathroom slowly and looked around to see if there were any random passerbys that might have heard his little excapade and when he found none, he made his way down the stairs.

James eyed him when he walked back down the hall to his cubicle and followed him to his desk.

“You uh… you okay man?”

“Um… yeah. Just… got sick.”

“You had a fever, yeah? Stomach bug maybe?”

God… He froze to realize James was an actual angel. Keith stared at him with a gleam of something like adoration in his eyes that only grew when he realized James was speaking loud enough to let their boss listen in on what he was saying.

“Yeah… I’m not feeling good.”

“What’s this Kogane? You getting sick on the job?” He straightened up when his boss rounded the corner.

“Sorry, Si-.” Keith stopped short of calling his boss ‘Sir’ when that title had new meaning to him. “Uh, Iverson.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw James lean slightly toward him and sniff the air.

Smooth.

Definitely gay.

Definitely pining.

“Well, let me know if you’re leaving for the day so I can have someone cover your calls.”

“Yes-” He gritted his teeth before finishing his sentence, “Sir.”

Iverson sniffed uncomfortably before turning and heading back around the corner and Keith nodded lightly to James.

“Uh… Thank you.”

James turned and actually flipped his hair out of his face, “You owe me.”

Keith smiled and rolled his eyes, glad he had an ally in the new guy and made his way back to his desk.

He had a million messages he needed to answer but he ignored them to pull out his phone.

K - I didn’t get fired ;)

Keith should have known better then to text Shiro again after what he just went through, but still, his response drained the color from his face.

S - Good boy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Take you like a drug_   
>  _I taste you on my tongue_   
>  _-Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood_

_Years ago, Shiro had no method. He'd spend what seemed like hours scrolling through porn websites for videos that didn’t make him cringe or lose his drive all together. It stood as a blatant contrast to his current list of saved and favorited videos in his account._

_He likes the couples who are unmistakably into each other. Some vanilla is sprinkled throughout, but most of the videos have to do with harder things like edging, bdsm, rope bondage, flogging and sensory deprivation. There are a few videos that he rarely even clicks on because they’re so long and intense even he needs a breather._

_But he has an entirely different playlist that he favors on nights like these when he’s lonely, aching and desperate for another human’s touch._

_He pulls up the playlist on his phone and puts in his ear buds. After fluffing them, he lays back against the pillows, crisp and cool, but sadly no longer smelling like Keith, and pulls himself from his boxers._

_These videos are special, each one is carefully selected and he knows them so well he almost has them memorized._

_These particular videos he doesn't even look at the screen. The video plays face down on the mattress._

_He raises the volume, strokes himself agonizingly slow, and just listens to them moan._

 

\-------

 

 

Work was absolute shit. The call Keith had hung up days prior ended up reporting him to Iverson and he hadn’t heard the end of it. That and showing up late in the same day added to his boss’ anger. All day he was watched, every single one of his calls was monitored as opposed to two or three at random each day. He couldn’t stand being micromanaged. And he needed only one more strike on his record and he’d be out a job.

Rain poured all afternoon and by the time he clocked out and revved his bike to leave the parking garage, he was nothing short of exhausted. The scent of the rain which usually calmed him filled him with annoyance. Each raindrop hitting the ground echoed like static in his head and grated at his nerves. He was so frustrated he had no idea how he was going to make it home. Maybe what he needed wasn’t at home...

K - Can I come over?

He wasn’t fond of inviting himself places, but he sent the text and pulled on his riding gloves. He stopped when he remembered they were genuine leather and would ruin in the rain. He closed his eyes before ripping the gloves off and throwing them in his bag. 

S - Sure ;)

As soon as he read the text, he threw his phone in his backpack and zipped it closed before speeding down the freeway through puddles and pelting rain.

When Shiro answered the door, his smile did little to quell the festering frustration. He pushed Shiro inside and locked the door behind them. Shiro’s back hit the wall with a surprised thud and Keith’s hands were firm on his chest, quickly turning into fists and pulling Shiro down. But Shiro stopped him and his hands came up to Keith’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Fuck me.”

“God, your hands are freezing…” Shiro gasped quietly when Keith pulled Shiro’s hands from his face.

“Shut up,” Keith forcefully pulled his head down, arms wrapping around his neck and pressed their mouths together hard. “Just… fuck me. Please.” 

“Keith…” Shiro pulled himself from his strong grasp and Keith struggled against the pout forming on his angry maw. “Can you talk to me please?.”

“Later… Please,” Keith pressed his face to Shiro’s chest. The breath rising and falling in his lungs helped him steady his own. “I’m sorry... I had a bad day… I’m just so frustrated I think I could die.”

It was meant to be sweet the way Shiro’s hand smoothed down the hair at his neck, but it made Keith realize how cold he was.

“Okay. Well, let me treat you to some dry clothes at least...”

Keith groaned but allowed himself to be led to Shiro’s closet. He peeled off the ice cold clothing, really struggling with the pants, and sighed into Shiro’s oversized t shirt. He had some spandex boxers that surprisingly weren’t too loose on him, but the sweatpants were a joke.

“No way, those are huge! I’ll never fit into those.”

“Oh my god you’d look so cute, please. Indulge me.”

“Can’t.”

“Fine,” Shiro pulled a pair of thick thigh highs from his sock drawer and held them out, “At least wear these.”

For the first time all day Keith laughed, “Shiro… god you are so gay, give me the damn pants…”

Shiro’s grin covered his entire face. As soon as the pants were over his hips, Shiro eyed him dramatically through lashes as he tugged on the strings at the waist and tied them as tight as they would go. The waistband severely bunched around his waist, but they weren’t falling off of his hips, so that was a plus. For now.

It was almost overkill, but Shiro tugged a sweatshirt from the hanger and readied it to slip over keith’s head.

“Are you serious… I don’t have hypothermia,” but Keith couldn’t help but smile and let Shiro pull the blanket sized top over his head. He had to admit, he was pretty damn cozy and getting warmer by the second.

“I look ridiculous.”

“You look adorable.”

Shiro picked him up bridal style and threw him onto the bed. Keith felt lighter and he didn’t want to jinx it, but he would say he even felt happy.

“So, what kind of pizza are we ordering?”

“Oooh, Hot muscles guy eats pizza?”

Shiro gasped, “You think my muscles are hot?”

Keith picked up a pillow and threw it into his face laughing. “Shut up… Pepperoni Or veggie or whatever it is that you eat.”

Shiro grinned and pulled out his phone. Keith could hear the phone ring in Shiro’s ear as he pulled open his laptop and pushed it to Keith who started the simple search for netflix. Shiro started their order and Keith curled up under the fluffy duvet with the laptop balanced precariously on his knees. His feet were freezing.

Shiro pulled the phone away from his ear and whispered, “How many pizzas do we want?”

Keith mumbled non-comitally and scrolled through a list of titles, “Seven.”

“We’d like seven pepperoni pizzas.”

“Shiro! No, that was a joke.”

“Uh huh, yes. Large,” Shiro started giving off his address and Keith yelled over him, “Do not bring us seven pizzas!”

“Okay, the party has just told me to not order seven pizzas.” Shiro winked at Keith and he fell back into the pillows. A smile tugged at his lips from being referred to as a ‘party’.

When Shiro ended the call, he placed his phone on the nightstand and crawled toward Keith. He took the laptop and slid it to the side and leaned over him. 

“So… what should we do while we wait?”

Keith felt his throat close up and he swallowed to find his voice again, “Uhm…” red bloomed on his face and a plea lined his lips but it wouldn't come out. Fuck me. Please, fuck me.

Shiro’s eyes hazed and Keith watched them move down to his lips. Soon, Shiro’s tongue was slowly dipping into his mouth and he was breathing heavy, fingers tightening in Shiro’s clothing with ferver. God, this was exactly what he needed. Shiro’s mouth was like a drug specifically engineered to both heal and ruin him, his tongue was a salve to the frustration still mildly humming in his body. 

His heart rate sped pushing blood to every cell in his body and soon he was sweating from the heat. But Shiro didn’t care, he pulled the covers back and parted Keith’s legs and started to grind against him.

“Ah… fuck,” The attention to his cock, though mild and teasing at best, was heaven.

Shiro quickly untied the string around Keith’s waist and pulled him free of the oversized sweats. His cock strained against the spandex. Shiro must have found it interesting because he began mouthing at the head of his cock over the fabric. 

“Oh…” Keith’s jaw dropped open as Shiro’s mouth opened wide over him and took as much of Keith’s cock into his mouth that the fabric would allow, which wasn’t a lot, but it was enough to make him thrust his hips in want for more. He regretted the fabric. The thrust would have forced him deeper... if it weren’t for the goddamn spandex.

“Take them off… please,” Keith whispered and tugged at the waistband, but Shiro pushed his hands away with more force than necessary and pulled Keith’s hips into his lap. With the strength of his arms alone, he lifted Keith’s hips from the bed and brought his cock to his mouth again.

“So eager…” he moaned as he licked and soaked the stretch of fabric. “Mmm, you taste so good, baby.”

The feel of his mouth was outrageous, just having the heat from his tongue and his mouth laving over him was going to send him into bliss sooner than he thought was possible.

“Fuck, Shiro… if you don’t stop…”

Shiro moaned open-mouthed over the head of his twitching cock breathing hot air that shot straight into to his pelvic floor. “What are you gonna do?”

_Die probably._

“Sh- ah… please. I’m already close.”

“That’s right, baby, tell me,” He licked a full stripe up Keith’s cock and laughed low when he twitched through the fabric.

“You’re gonna… make me cum…” He felt the forceful build low in his belly and his legs clenched, hanging bent and useless. He propped his ankles on Shiro’s shoulders as he continued to move him closer to the edge. He could feel the tension thrumming in his back and shoulders. It changed into pure heat and flushed his entire body.

“Oh, so close… so close… fuck, fuck yes.” The wind was tight in his core. He felt the usual preemptive pulsations of an orgasm throb slowly in his balls before his face fell slack and Shiro stopped all together.

Keith almost laughed through the pre-orgasmic haze, “Bastard…”

“You love it.”

Keith opened his eyes lazily and watched Shiro lick him again, “Ah… fuck…”

Shiro let him fall back to the bed and admired his red faced, blissed out expression.

“You look so good like this,” Shiro slipped a finger under the waistband of the spandex and pulled it back suggestively.

“I bet you could make me look even better…”

Shiro groaned and leaned forward to kiss him lightly, “The pizza’s gonna be here soon…”

“Hm… not hungry,” He leaned up from the pillows to meet Shiro’s lips again. And again and again until Shiro was rutting against his ass.

“But I still have to answer the door,” yet he didn’t stop rubbing his erection suggestively against Keith’s asshole.

“Just fuck me, Jesus.”

At that moment, the doorbell rang and Shiro smirked at him before kissing his nose and jumping from the bed.

“Don’t touch yourself! I’ll know if you do!”

Keith sighed from the frustration and listened to the sounds of Shiro thanking the delivery person and closing the door. Keith pulled off the overwhelmingly hot sweatshirt and parted his legs, bending them suggestively on the bed so Shiro would have something nice to see when he returned. 

He sucked a finger into his mouth and wet it fully before sneaking it down in between his legs, under the fabric, and swirled it around his ass. He sighed and closed his eyes at the sparkle of feeling.

When Shiro returned to the room, Keith had his finger knuckle deep in his ass. He was moaning carefree from the steady feeling of relief and pressure growing from his own touch.

“Holy shit...” Shiro whispered

Keith ignored him, moaned and ran his free hand up his torso, pushing the shirt up with it and played with his nipple.

Shiro was on him before he realized it, his hands tugged from their stations and pulled above his head. The breath whispered over his jaw and down his neck sent him into a full body chill, “I thought I told you not to touch yourself.”

His mouth dropped open, “Mmm… can’t help it… I’m so horny, Sir.”

He gasped when Shiro bit down on his neck and sucked the skin into his mouth leaving a mark Keith would struggle to cover. 

“What am I going to do with an eager boy like you?”

“Fuck me. Let me cum with your cock inside me.”

“Christ…” Shiro leaned over to open a drawer in the side table and pulled out a few things to throw on the bed.

Condoms, lube and a shiny red necktie that made Keith’s eyes grow big with excitement.

Shiro held the tie and touched it lightly to Keith’s cheek like an apology, “Gotta tie you up. Since you’re so bad at listening.” He wrapped the cool, silky tie around his wrists expertly and pulled the knot tight over Keith’s head. He left the bed again after whispering, ‘don’t move’ and left Keith all alone for a short 10 seconds.

He came back with a metal bar with a short chain and a leather cuff at each end. Keith’s heart sped up but Shiro placed it out of sight on the floor. Then Shiro pulled his own shirt off and then his pants leaving a tight pair of short spandex boxers and nothing to the imagination.

Keith was dying. Probably already dead actually now that he thought about it. His heart pounded as his eyes moved over every dip and curve and tight pull of muscle.

“Fucking god… just… why don’t you go ahead and just press your body against me and I’ll cum immediately.”

Shiro was… 

Actually perfect? 

Shiro laughed before turning the overhead light off so that the lamp on the side table illuminated them with an orangey glow.

“We don’t want that, do we?”

“Yes we do want that.” Keith breathed back. 

Shiro laughed and crawled over him again and hovered.

Shiro leaned down and murmured against his neck, “I just want to clarify that you want me to fuck you. Yes?” 

Keith felt his words like heat straight into his veins, “Yes.”

“You want me to put my dick inside you?”

“Fuck… yes.”

“I’ll wear a condom if you want me to, but I’m clean.”

Keith felt heat blooming in his chest. How could Shiro make simple negotiations sound like sex itself? “God just…” the thought of Shiro going in raw and the heat of his cum rupturing inside of him hummed in the back of his head, “I’m clean too,”He whined out, “Don’t wear one.”

“If you change your mind let me know. If you don’t like anything I do let me know. If you want to stop or move please tell me. You won’t be ruining my night I promise.”

Keith was panting quietly as his mouth hung open and he nodded his head yes.

“If you need to, use your colors.”

“Okay.”

Shiro’s eyes turned dark after a moment and he attached himself to Keith’s neck again, mouthing and sucking on sensitive spots. He licked underneath Keith’s jaw slowly, down over his collarbone. His hand slid into Keith’s hair, one hand moved to his nipple and slowly rolled as he bit down on his shoulder.

It was a contradiction how heat and chills both moved over him and crested over his body, but he reveled in it. Shiro pressed his bottom half closer and he felt Shiro’s erection rubbing against the wet spot covering his cock. The ache was present again, begging to be tended to. He dug his heels into the bed and raised his hips as much as he could under Shiro’s weight, and grinded against him.

Shiro moaned quietly over his neck and kissed up his neck until he got to Keith’s mouth. He licked the corner of his lips encouraging them to part and kissed his bottom lip.

“So pretty.”

Keith wanted to touch Shiro’s hair, but his hands were tied, so he stared at it instead.

“You’re pretty, Shiro.”

He laughed. A tinge of pink bubbled over his cheeks, “No one ever calls me ‘pretty’.”

They watched each other silently before Keith returned the smile, “That’s a shame.”

Shiro smiled and closed his eyes. He hung his head and found Keith’s nipple with his mouth.

“Ah…”

Shiro began kissing down his front, his hands moved down his sides, lightly scratching when warranted. Keith jumped when Shiro bit the elastic away from his waist and let it snap back. The sting was a surprise, and he found that he liked it. Just like everything Shiro surprised him with, he loved the thrill.

The poor, dampened boxers slowly moved down his hips, exposing tiny bits of skin and Shiro kissed and licked every patch of nudity. The tip of his cock peeked out from the top and Shiro licked it slowly. He nipped at it and kissed it sweetly before tugging down the boxers completely until he was bare.

Shiro continued to tease until Keith was literally begging, whining and pulling against the tie at his wrists. When Shiro spread him apart and licked him open, Keith saw stars. But Shiro felt the tension building in his muscles and slowed. 

When his tongue was replaced with his fingers, long, perfect and skilled, Keith just about lost everything.

“Shiro I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that…. I’m gonna… fuck,” he couldn’t control the pitch of his voice with Shiro finger fucking him and pounding his fingertips against his prostate. His cock was already pooling drops onto his stomach.

Shiro, with all the patience in the world, pulled his fingers from Keith’s ass only to add lube and another finger. As slowly as he could, he split Keith open and listened to the sound of his whine.

Being pushed to the edge again and again when expected was manageable, not knowing when he would get to cum was suddenly adding to his frustration and he found himself crying.

“Shiro, please… I’m ready just fuck me… I need you to fuck me.”

“Shh… just be patient. I’ve got you.”

When he drove his fingers into him again, it was so slow Keith didn’t even know if Shiro was moving. He pushed his hips down and pushed Shiro’s fingers deeper. It felt so fucking good.

“Ah, please.” He was falling apart at the seams, tears streamed down the sides of his face and dripped off near his ears.

Shiro pulled out and let Keith whine from the loss.

The sound of the lube uncapping sparked anticipation in the fried circuits of his brain. He looked down to watch Shiro coat himself and almost melted from the heat. 

“God, please.”

Shiro grabbed under Keith’s knees and pushed them back toward his chest. Keith gulped when Shiro came closer to his face.

“You ready for me?”

Keith nodded quickly and swallowed around the impatience bubbling in his throat.

Shiro teased his cock over Keith’s ass and kissed his jaw lightly before murmuring against it, “Tell me, sweetheart.”

“Mhm.. Yes. I’m ready.”

“What do you want me to do?”

Keith whined. He looked down between them and pitied his drooling cock, eager for attention and knew it was a direct representation of himself. “Fuck me.” 

Shiro ran his tongue in slow circles over the skin where Keith’s pulse danced.

“Please… just fuck me.”

His eyes rolled shut when Shiro’s mouth opened against the skin and he sucked a deep purple spot on his neck. Shiro was such a tease. Keith wondered how he could handle the slow pace himself. He’d been hard the entire time, hardly showing any signs of need other than the obvious erection. He wondered if he could ever break Shiro’s resolve.

He didn’t have to wonder for long. Shiro grabbed himself and lined up to Keith’s ass. He nudged the pucker lightly and chuckled when Keith whined. Though tied together, his hands grabbed at Shiro wherever they could, first going to his neck and wrapped around his neck like a choker. The ends of the red tie flared out like petals over his wrist.

“Shiro…”

He felt the tip of Shiro’s cock tease against his rim again and writhed with the anticipation. His fingers gripped tighter around Shiro’s throat and he pulled his face closer.

“Takashi,” Shiro’s eyes darkened and when his lips met Keith’s without the press of a kiss, they parted under the words Keith whispered over his lips, “Please fuck me.”

Shiro responded with his own sentiment, his voice deep and darker than Keith had ever heard. The tip of his cock breached his rim and the burn of the stretch sent a thrill of sensation over his entire body. 

“Look at you… So eager for me.” He pressed in slowly, hardly an inch and Keith stopped himself from choking the life out of the man over him. Shiro backed away an inch and looked down at Keith over his nose, “I had plans you know… I know how pretty you can be. How good you are at listening… how perfect you’d be wrapped in ropes and chains and strung along like a cute little fucktoy…” Keith’s body tightened when Shiro pressed in a little more, his girth was splitting him open physically, his words were tearing his mind open. “But what am I supposed to do when you barge into my house begging me to fuck you like a needy little slut,” Keith felt his cock throb. His eyes hazed with Shiro’s words until he lost focus completely. His eyes drifted closed as Shiro continued to press into him agonizingly slow until he was halfway in.

“This pretty little ass deserves to be fucked… What else was I supposed to do but just. Give. In.” With each word, Shiro pressed in further and by the end of his sentiment, he was completely sheathed. 

Keith panted through the burn and stretch and felt his body flare with pulsations of heat. He started to sweat.

“Fuck....”

Shiro thrust forward without pulling out just to shove himself impossibly deeper and Keith made a sound like the wind was knocked out of him. Maybe it was with the way he was panting. He gritted his teeth to hold in the noises that were coming out of his mouth, but they leaked out through the spaces in his teeth.

Keith felt the tense and bob of Shiro’s throat when he swallowed audibly, “Let me hear you moan, sweetheart.”

His mouth fell open when Shiro pulled out and pushed back in. His legs pushed pathetically against his chest. 

“Oh fucking god… fuck.” Keith’s fingers tingled and flexed on Shiro’s neck. His pulse was wildly beating against his fingertips. He thought he imagined it or made it up, but when he opened his eyes and saw the eager darkness in Shiro’s eyes, he fully realized the words Shiro whispered to him, “Keep doing that… Tighter, sweetheart.”

His heart might have stopped between when Shiro spoke and when he rutted back into him splitting him impossibly wider, but he tightened his grip on Shiro’s neck and felt the moan like tangible vibrations down into his shoulders.

“Fuck… Just like that.”

Keith held Shiro’s neck as he bent him in two and pushed him further into the mattress with every rut. His hands were purpling from the pressure of the tie on his wrists, but he dared no let go. Not with Shiro looking like That. Not with Shiro’s eyes rolling back from the pressure and the needy sounds slipping from his throat. 

He almost missed it, but when Shiro’s tempo started to increase, the arousal that was skittering over his entire body stopped to settle and fester deep in his groin.

“Oh, fuck… Oh, fuck. Shiro… Shiro… Fuck, I’m… I’m close.”

Shiro released his knees and planted his hands by Keith’s sides to fuck into him faster. With his new mobility, Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro and dug his heels into his lower back. He pressed his hips up and he forced Shiro deeper, as deep as he could go and whined when Shiro gripped him by the hips and pushed against him until he was back flat on the bed.

It wasn’t the way Shiro looked at him like he was something special, or breathed his name like a prayer, it was the raw, overpowering gaze when he studied Keith’s body completely like he was pleased with him, like he admired every facet, like he owned it. His eyes screamed _mine_ and Keith desperately wanted it to be true.

Keith didn't give any more warning, didn’t even care that he was going to cum all over himself and Shiro in the process of chasing relief. But Shiro must’ve known by the way Keith’s back bowed from the bed and his hands tightened on Shiro’s throat. The spasming pulsations in his groin drug the longest, loudest, most obscene moans and groans from him. Sounds that he’d never even heard himself make before. He came untouched, his cum splattered between them as Shiro fucked him mercilessly. The heat vibrating over his body fizzled his mind into nothing.

“Keith… Keith, fuck… fuck,” Shiro slowed and stopped to change his position and started to pull out of him. His hands sadly parted from Shiro’s neck from the change in angle.

“No... Please,” Keith pulled Shiro back in by pressing his heels harder into his back, “Inside me. Cum inside me.”

“Fuck,” with force, Shiro tugged one of Keith’s legs from around him and draped it over his shoulder. Keith lost his breath with how much deeper Shiro fucked him. He was satiated to the bone, raw and increasingly overstimulated, and he decided breathing wasn’t something he necessarily needed.

“Harder.”

But Shiro didn’t have much farther to run until he fell headfirst over the cliff that Keith was still falling from. His brow scrunched up and he turned his face toward Keith’s leg to bite down hard on his calf.

“Ah! Hey- look at me. Look at me… let me see you.”

Shiro opened his eyes and released the poor flesh of his leg and leaned forward. Keith felt something like power and adoration rush over him as Shiro met his eyes and began to moan through the spasms. Keith flushed again when he felt the unmistakable throb of Shiro’s cock and rush of heat spill inside him as Shiro came hard and fucked him through the waves of pleasure.

They both panted to catch their breath as Shiro dropped Keith’s leg to the bed and hung his head, his forehead meeting Keith’s collarbone and breathed heavily onto his chest.

“Holy shit…” Keith closed his eyes and let the afterglow settle over him like a cloud. His arms were uselessly bent, wrists still bound, but he couldn’t care at all. He chuckled quietly, bubbling with satisfaction and let his hand rest on Shiro’s head.

When Shiro didn’t respond, Keith tried to pat his head with a restrained hand and ended up with an awkward soft handful of Shiro’s hair. “Hey… you okay?”

“Mmmf…”

Keith laughed, “It was good?”

“Mhm… really good… fuck, you’re gonna kill me.”

“In a good way I hope.”

Shiro lifted his head to meet Keith’s eyes and smiled, “In the best way.” He slowly pulled out, wary of the new raw feeling Keith was feeling, and started to untie his wrists. They throbbed with the relief of being released and he admired the light purpling lines hidden underneath. Shiro kissed every bit of purpled skin and smiled into Keith’s palm. 

“Red looks good on you.”

He lowered his head again to nuzzle his face into Keith’s neck. Keith laughed from the tickle before Shiro settled against Keith’s shoulder and slowly, gently kissed his neck.

“You’re so goddamn beautiful.”

It wasn’t until Keith smiled at his compliment that he finally felt the incredible hunger gurgling in his stomach. The drop in adrenaline was settling hard and he felt lightheaded.

“You hungry?”

-

Keith only regretted one thing that night and it didn’t rear its head until the next day at work when he walked bashfully into the office with six boxes of pizza, a long sleeved black turtleneck hiding his marks.

He sat at his desk typing away, itching at the shallow bruises on his wrists and eyed the clock.

“You cold, Kogane?”

He turned to see James leaned against the wall of his cubicle with a plate of Shiro’s pizza for breakfast and cheese hanging from his chin. Even though their order had been corrected verbally the night before, somehow the pizzeria ended up sending them seven pizzas. Together they finished one, and Shiro, Mr. I-Don’t-Want-Leftovers sent him home with the rest.

He resisted the urge to cover the bruises on his neck even though they were already covered by unseasonal attire and offered a nod of acknowledgement to his coworker.

“Freezing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the little Shiro pov/bonus material at the begining ;) (I haven't planned anything else in shiro's pov - juuuuust Keith's )
> 
>  
> 
> I started this chapter 17 different times, wrote a million different paths, got exhausted with all of them, was in a cloud of depression for about 4 days (unrelated to this) came out of it, got a cold, aaaaaaand... yeah. that's why this took so long ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I have kinkier stuff planned, but you know.... Keith needed the D
> 
> I'm enjoying your comments so much!!!! feel free to scream at me in the comments! I love you beautiful sluts so much


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Your fingertips trace my skin_   
>  _To places I have never been_   
>  _Blindly I am following_   
>  _Break down these walls_   
>  _ & come on in_   
>  _Wolves - Selena Gomez_

Keith wasn’t calling it a date… per se, because that would give connotations that he wasn’t ready to feel yet, but they were together in a corner booth at a hole in the wall restaurant that was partially deserted, yet the food was incredible. Shiro had claimed it as his favorite. 

His lips pursed over the lip of a soup spoon and he eyed Shiro from under the curtain of his hair as he slurped. The soup was amazing, the meat was tender and flavorful and the noodles, bathing in a warm bath of broth and herbs, were soft and perfect. He could drown in it and have no regrets. 

Sleek wooden blinds near their table were cracked to let pink and orange sunset fall onto their faces. Keith was particularly interested in the glow that sat on Shiro’s cheekbones as he chewed thoughtfully and scrolled through his phone. 

Shiro hummed interestingly and turned the phone around to face Keith from across the table. It was a nude from a potential client. Soft skin, bright eyes, messy hair and his body…

“Solid nine out of ten.”

“Damn… nine? Really?

“It’s a perfectly good looking dick, and he’s hot… eh, could be a 7 or 8 depending on how well he uses it.”

The grin that stretched over Shiro’s face was contagious as he turned the phone back around and started typing, “Oh, he won’t be using it at all.”

After finishing a bite, Shiro showed him another nude.

Keith took a long drink and squinted. “Six.”

“Agreed.”

And Shiro went on to the next. “Hmm…”

“What?” Keith murmured around the bite in his mouth.

 

“Okay… tell me, just by looking at this guys face… what size he is.” Shiro covered half the screen with his palm and turned it around.

Keith bit his cheek and tapped his fingers on the table in thought.

“This is gonna sound crazy. He looks like he has a huge dick… but,” Keith tapped his finger on the table in finality, “Small Dick Energy.”

“Holy shit,” Shiro grinned and uncovered the screen.

Keith was right, “Jesus… he just looks like an asshole.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Shiro scrolled down and rolled his eyes before sighing heavily. “ ‘You know you want this dick, Daddy’” He paused for a beat, “Eh… fuck off.” He tapped the top right corner to delete the email and moved onto the next. 

“Oh, listen to this. ‘Show me yours and I’ll show you mine,” Shiro laughed out loud, “Oh my god… ‘Nobody gets this dick for free,’ ” he tapped the top right corner again and set the phone face down on the table, “Well, he can keep it all to himself then.” He took a hefty bite of his food and Keith laughed at his unphased attitude. 

“Do you get a lot of those?”

“No not really,” Shiro shrugged, “But they always make me laugh.”

Keith bunched up his straw wrapper and squeezed it between his fingers. “What did you think when I sent you mine?” 

Shiro licked his lips and glanced up at him with a pointedly loaded gaze. He lowered his spoon.

“God… that video you sent,” Shiro leaned back and glanced off into the distance, “I jerked off to it actually.” Shiro laughed and rubbed his face as it blushed. God, he was so cute.

Right there in the back booth of a partially deserted restaurant, Keith wondered how horrible it would be if he climbed across the table, sat himself in Shiro’s lap and grinded against him until they were panting, moaning messes.

He didn’t realize he’d zoned out so hard until he felt Shiro’s fingertips on the back of his hand. Gentle in sheer contrast to the forceful pounding of his heart, Shiro turned his hand over and drew lazy shapes on his palm. “What are you thinking?” His voice was soft and calmly broke him from his fantasy but not his arousal.

“Wanna get out of here?”

 

-

 

Shiro drove them back to his apartment, but not fast enough. Deciding a little law breaking was better done in the privacy of tinted windows, Keith unbuckled, planted his knees in his seat, and bit and sucked on Shiro’s neck as he drove. His breath came forcefully over Shiro’s neck as he mouthed any exposed skin he could find. The flavor made him moan. It wasn’t until Keith pressed his hand down onto Shiro’s erection, causing him to swerve, that he voiced his concerns.

“Keith…” it was breathy, almost like a moan, and his face flushed hot, “You’re…” He swallowed audibly and pulled in a shaky breath, “I can’t drive like this.”

“Hmm?” Keith sucked hard over his pulse and squeezed his wandering hand into a fist, “But you taste so good.”

“Mmm… fuck.”

After finally parking, and stumbling into the elevator over hurried feet, they tore at each other’s mouths and clothes as it rose to the 18th floor. By the time they found themselves back at Shiro’s condo, Keith was almost shirtless, his jacket hung lazily from his arms, and his pants were questionably low on his hips.

With some kind of God-like ability, Shiro backed away from him and kicked out of his shoes. Then he smirked, turned on his heels, and walked into the kitchen leaving Keith steaming and slack-jawed in the entryway as he stared after him. 

He dropped his keys into a small glass bowl and leaned against the counter. “So, what should we do tonight?”

Keith was horny, like, way too horny to be hearing anything other than moaning in his ears. It wasn’t fair. Shiro was cool and collected but his pants still bulged over the curve of his arousal. A bright purple hickey, the newest one, stared Keith in the face. 

He decided to play along just to see if Shiro could be driven crazy. After following Shiro into the kitchen, he pulled out his phone, leaving his clothes deliciously disheveled, “Oh, I don’t know, I thought I’d just scroll through the internet for the while, see if I can find anything interesting to help pass the time.” He turned away with nonchalant perfection to hide the smirk on his face.

With force, Shiro encircled his waist from behind and bit his ear before he leaned his chin on Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith tapped open his web browser and what popped up was Shiro’s page with his video on it.

Fuck.

“Oh very interesting browser history you have there,” Shiro teased and kissed his neck while Keith panicked in embarrassment and tried to close the page.

“Wait wait, look,” Shiro stopped him and scrolled down, “Have you seen the comments on your video?”

He hadn’t.

Shiro expanded the comment section and lightly kissed his neck as he scrolled through the endless list.

_“I play this video every night watch him cry.”_

_“Damn… those muscles.”_

_“They look so good together.”_

_“Need me a sub like that.”_

_“God… they’re so into each other.”_

_“I want to suck him off.”_

_“Lol they’re fucking.”_

_“Need more of this.”_

Keith tilted his head to the side to meet Shiro’s eyes. The leftover light from the sunset lit up the space with orange and pink, Shiro’s face glowed. He hummed happily, “Everyone loves you.”

He flushed from the compliment and felt his cheeks lift, but he continued scrolling through the comments.

“Why wouldn’t they?” Shiro pulled Keith’s shirt away from his neck and bit down slowly on his shoulder, “You’re incredible.”

Keith sucked in a small gasp and swallowed hard when Shiro’s teeth scraped over his earlobe. “We should make another video.” Shiro’s hand found its way under Keith's shirt, sliding over his hip and settling on his stomach.

His eyes fell closed when Shiro turned him around, opened his mouth against his neck and sucked, “Mhm.”

Maybe it was because he’s horny and Shiro’s mouth was expertly stealing the air from his lungs that his eyes blurred.

Keith licked his lips and tried to talk around the fluttery feeling in his chest, “You still want to… Oh…” He moaned when Shiro licked up the side of his neck and bit down again, “tie me up?”

Then their mouths were magnets. Shiro pressed him against the cool metal door of the refrigerator and began to devour him. He kissed under his jaw and sucked deep bruises into the skin all the while pulling Keith’s hips into his to rut their bodies together.

“Fuck,” Keith whined through the chills breaking out over him when Shiro drug the flat of his tongue over his neck and bit down harder than he had before, “Please.”

The word always fell from his mouth when Shiro put his hands on him. He didn’t even know what he was begging for. More. Just more of everything. It was more of a reflex than a conscious thought, and Shiro grinned like he loved it.

“Please what, baby?” Shiro muttered against his neck. Fuck… Shiro calling him ‘baby’ was one thing that could send him to his knees so fast that they’d shatter. Shiro’s breath sent chills down his spine and up over his scalp.

“Shiro…” He felt his name on his lips like a prayer, “Fuck me.” Keith’s voice was breathy and eager and the words came out too fast. He groaned when Shiro grinded against him again and felt the heat pooling heavily in his gut.

“So eager…”

“Mhm,” Keith agreed.

“God, you’re so hot…”

With no shame in hiding his arousal, he moaned deeply, and Shiro followed through with another slow thrust. His arms hooked themselves around Shiro’s neck. Shiro picked him up, wrapped his legs around his waist and let Keith have his mouth while he carried him across the wide expanse of his condo. Instead of taking a left into Shiro’s bedroom, they turned right and ended up in a room Keith had never been in before. 

 

Blindly, Shiro hit a switch on the wall and three tall lamps lit up the corners of the room. Keith broke away from the extravagance of Shiro’s lips to turn his head over his shoulder.

The warm light revealed the room in its entirety. Simple shelves lined one of the walls housing a multitude of items Keith had only seen in videos. Toys and lengths of rope in different colors tied neatly in on themselves. He was able to pick out a flogger hanging on a hook, long, thick strips of leather almost as tall as him grazed the floor. A sleek black cane, handcuffs, restraints, blindfolds, gags and a load of other things he couldn’t identify.

One shelf housed beautifully intricate bottles and small containers, Keith could only guess what they held. He turned to look above and noticed a pulley system anchored to the ceiling. Across the room, a pair of thick metal loops stuck up from the ground, like they’d been screwed into the floor. There were two more on the walls opposite.

Shiro’s camera gear sat in it’s own space near the wall across from the shelving unit. 

“Holy shit… You have your own dungeon?”

Shiro laughed and gently set him on the ground. 

“I call it a ‘play room.’ ” 

Keith stepped into the room and started touching everything.

Shiro hummed, “See anything you like?”

Keith touched what looked like half a mask. It was black leather, a thick squared shape with four thick straps coming out of it. He turned it around and put it up to his face. It covered his mouth and jaw completely. He looked at Shiro questioningly.

“Oh, shit… I like that on you.”

Shiro stepped in front of him and helped him fasten it on. Two of the straps ran under his ears and linked in a clasp behind his head. The other two straps ran over his ears and met in the back above the first clasp.

Shiro turned him around and lead him to a full length mirror.

“It’s a muzzle… It’s meant to be degrading, but I think you look badass.”

As much as he agreed, Keith reached behind and unhooked it. “But I can’t kiss you if I wear that.”

Shiro’s cheeks lifted making his eyes squint into happy little shapes, “You’re right.” He leaned down to kiss him once. After taking the muzzle and setting it back on the shelf, he ran his hand over a few of the ropes before taking a rolled up red rope in hand. 

“This color would look lovely on you,” Shiro handed him the rope. It felt softer than it looked, and the build of anticipation started in his belly. Shiro kissed him again before starting to undress him. When they were both shirtless and getting carried away, Shiro broke away.

His tone was heavy, “Please. If you don’t like it, or if you’re uncomfortable, tell me. Colors work: green for good or keep going, yellow for slow down or wait, red for stop.”

Keith nodded and let Shiro lead him to a mat in the center of the room, “Ok.”

 

 

-

 

Keith was relaxed despite the excitement of his surroundings.

They were mostly quiet as they sat cross-legged on the mat. Shiro took his time with every twist and knot, careful of pinching or burning the skin if the rope pulled too tight or too suddenly. He started at Keith’s right shoulder and worked his way down slowly creating patterns on his arm.

“Do you bring your clients here?”

“Not usually,” Shiro smiled up at him as he pulled the thin rope between Keith’s fingers and back up again. “I’m not too fond of most people knowing where I live..”

The rope suddenly pulled too tight and Keith tried not to flinch. “Sorry, it’s been a little while since I practiced.”

Keith thought back to the first night he came to Shiro’s apartment and smiled at the memories of grinding breathlessly on the couch. “Yeah but… you invited me.”

He grinned and eyed him thoughtfully, “I felt like taking a chance.” 

Keith tried not to let that get to his head, but it did anyway. “I think you made a good choice.” He looked down just as Shiro tugged the ends together to finish off his right arm at the wrist and his jaw fell open. Shiro was an artist.

“Holy shit… Shiro, that’s beautiful.”

Shiro smiled almost bashfully and angled Keith around so he could start on the other arm.

“It’s meant to look more decorative, almost fashionable, even though it’s functional. It’s not meant to bind completely… just to enhance beauty.”

“Where did you learn how to do this?”

A moment of silence settled before them and stretched uncomfortably. Keith wondered if he hit a sensitive spot.

“Well… first I stumbled upon a bunch of stuff online but I had no idea where to start. Then I learned of a kink club in the city and I started going there with friends… Met a guy…” Shiro trailed off as he wrapped the beginnings of the rope over Keith’s other shoulder and criss-crossed. 

“And he… showed you how?”

“Yeah. Along with, well… everything else,” Shiro laughed lightly

“So, you would tie him up?”

“...Not exactly.”

“Did he tie you up then?”

Shiro eyed him heavily, “...yeah.”

“So… he was,” Keith swallowed wondering why he decided to venture deeper into sensitive territory, “Your… dom?” He hoped he was using the word right.

Shiro waited until the next knot was tied and in place, “He was my master…”

Keith tried not to look as shocked as he felt and let the information sink in. He’d seen a few master/slave videos recommended in adjacent to Shiro’s videos. He watched out of sheer curiosity, he’d ever guess Shiro was so submissive. A fever began to settle in him.

Shiro continued without prompt. “Everyone always assumes that because of my size and my demeanor that I’m a natural dom. But…” He stopped and mulled the words over in his mouth, “There’s more to it than that.” Shiro trailed off and let the silence cover them as he tied another knot. “I bowed at his feet.” 

Keith’s heart pounded while listening to Shiro’s confessions. And he didn’t know what to say, so he watched Shiro’s skilled hands decorate him and focused on the feeling of the ropes tightening on his arm.

“I know what it means to be a good dom because I saw through the eyes of a sub for so long.”

Keith smiled and looked at Shiro. “So… you like both?”

Shiro bit his lip and eyed him with the smallest smile, “I love both.”

Another knot tightened. 

“So is that where the scars come from?”

Shiro stopped moving. He pressed his lips into a line and slowly started wrapping the ropes again with an apology in his eye, “Maybe I’ll tell you about that another time.”

That was fair. The silence that settled over them again wasn’t uncomfortable.

“So, why did you switch?”

“Well, it’s not that simple… to fall back into it. I mean, for me anyway. The type of relationship we had… it takes an insane amount of trust.”

Keith spoke softly, “Do you miss it?” With the way Shiro’s muscles tensed up, he felt like he’d stepped on the lid of a bomb and if he lifted his foot, it was going to explode in his face. He stayed still. Shiro’s hands slowed again. His brow crumpled like he was unsure of what to do with the knots even though they looked like they’d been replicated a million times before.

He muttered quietly, “I miss it. But not in the way you think.”

Keith waited.

“I miss… watching someone’s power grow because of me.” He tied a few more knots and let the moments pass, “That, and the feeling of just giving up control. Completely trusting another person, sometimes with more than your own life. Even just for a little while, it’s nice to give it all up.”

He ran the rope through Keith’s fingers, “But you know… with you… it feels like you still have your own power even when I’m calling the shots. You… have a power over me even when you don’t… You move me. And that attracts me to you.” He said it simply, like he’d realized it a long time ago, let the thoughts fester, and decided he was happy with the outcome.

“Yeah, I feel that too,” Keith spoke quietly, afraid if he spoke to loudly he’d startled the both of them. 

“He used to call me a ‘bossy bottom’,” Shiro laughed, “But I honestly never fully understood what he meant until I met you.” 

The knots were almost done. 

“It’s been a long time since I talked about that… Thank you for listening.”

“Thank you for trusting me.” Keith focused on the muscles moving under the skin as Shiro worked. 

“Shiro,” Keith breathed deeply, “I’m not opposed… I mean.. If you wanted to reverse the roles sometime.” Keith felt the corners of his mouth tug upward when Shiro eyed him carefully, listening. “Teach me how? Show me how it feels to hold all that power. Let me worry about you, let yourself give up control once in a while… if you want.”

Shiro didn’t answer. He finished the knots in silence and for a moment, Keith wanted to take it all back, worried that he said too much. But when Shiro looped the remaining rope between his fingers and tied it off at the wrist, he moved in front of Keith and grabbed his face with both of his hands and leaned in. 

The kiss was something deep and calculated, pure and careful. Keith let the tension that had built up during their long conversation fizzle as Shiro pressed in deeper. It felt like Shiro was telling him something.

“You’re something else,” Shiro murmured over his lips before backing away to look him in the eye. There was something in Shiro’s gaze that looked like relief or admiration or something entirely different, stronger, and Keith swallowed down the lump of hope in his throat and chased it down with another kiss.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Shiro sighed happily and moved the hair from Keith’s face, “I think I might take you up on that offer sometime… I think it would feel good… to feel that way again.” Shiro let their lips press together slowly, “Thank you.”

“If it’s not something you’re ready for, I won’t push you. Honestly, I could let you decorate my arms in ropes and edge me for the rest of my life and I’d be just as happy.” Keith smiled genuinely and found Shiro’s wrist under his palm.

Fuck.

He froze when the words replayed themselves in his head. He hadn’t meant to verbalize the desire for a lifetime with this man. 

But Shiro saved him with a grin, melting the anxiety away, “I could live with that.”

Then he helped Keith stand, and this was where Keith’s heart stopped beating. Shiro grabbed a hook dangling from the pulley system on the ceiling and brought it down. He looked down before stopping.

“Can I photograph you first?”

“Sure.”

Shiro tugged at the waistband of Keith’s boxers and let them snap back.

“Off.”

Keith grinned and stripped completely. Then he let Shiro link his wrists together with another rope before attaching it to the hook and tugging his arms upward. He looped a short red rope around the beginnings of the patterns that covered his arms and tied it together over his shoulder blades so the ropes wouldn’t shift. 

Among the many images Shiro captured, his favorite would end up being a beautiful full body shot that showed his entire backside, hands beautifully strung up above his head as he balanced on his tip toes. It beautifully captured his essence, bound and decorated by Shiro’s red ropes and nothing else.

Shiro made himself busy. After lowering the rope enough for him to set his feet flat on the ground, he locked Keith’s ankles in leather cuffs that stuck out from the ends of a long bar that spread his feet far apart. The last thing he did was roll a stretchy cock ring down over his dick and secured it under his balls.

With his arms strung together high above his head, Keith felt different, like his blood flowed in the wrong direction and filled his head with a twinkling pressure. His heart felt like a wild mess, happy and excited and nervous and anxious all at once. It sent coursing contradicting feelings through his limbs and he struggled against writhing from the restraints. It felt like his first time under Shiro’s hands.

Shiro touched him all over, teasing. He pushed keith lightly and watched him stumble to find his balance again before grinning.

“Comfortable?”

Keith eyed him dangerously. He wasn’t in pain, but his shoulders were already starting to ache and he felt the stretch in his hips. But the discomfort reminded him who he belonged to.

Shiro laughed darkly, “Good.”

Shiro threw his pants and boxers off and tossed them out of the way. Then he closed the gap between them and admired Keith with his bare hands. He ran his palms up over the ropes around his arms and back down over his shoulders, around his throat, down his front and snuck around to the small of his back.

“God… you look so beautiful.”

Keith tilted his chin up and whispered, “Mess me up.”

 

-

 

The camera stood near them at an angle. The red light made his heart pound. 

His cock was already annoying and begging for attention. 

Shiro grabbed a bottle from the shelf and dispensed its contents in his hand before teasing Keith with tiny kisses. He wrapped his hand around Keith’s attention-whore of an erection and began to glide over it. Keith whined in thanks and relaxed as Shiro teased him to the edge. 

Shiro’s skilled hand encircled his cock and pulled over him again and again. He would slow when Keith’s muscles tightened. It was deliciously frustrating. He tried not to give himself away too much, hoping that just maybe he could ‘accidentally’ cum and ease the heat and tension that was building forcefully in his pelvis, but Shiro would know it was coming anyway. He always knew.

He teased Keith’s balls and worked his way back up to the head of his cock where he massaged the underside with his thumb.

“You’re so pretty.”

“Ah… thank you... sir.”

“Mm… I love that.”

Keith let out a deep breath when Shiro let him go and walked to stand behind him. 

“Show me that beautiful ass.”

Keith angled his hips out as much as he could and Shiro rubbed down his lower back and over his ass.

“Gorgeous,” without warning he teased Keith’s asshole with the tip of his finger and sank in.

Keith gasped and squeezed around his finger. “Fuck.”

Shiro began to finger him open, quickly adding a second and scissored them open.

“Oh fuck… ah,” Keith pulled at the restraints above him hoping for something to lean on but there was nothing, no relief. He opened his hands and gripped the ropes holding him up. Keith tried not to completely lose it while Shiro played with him. After all, they were just beginning.

His body really came alive when Shiro started to press into him with his cock without any further prep, spreading him so slowly Keith thought he was going to die from the anticipation. The stretch and burn knocked the breath out of him. And when Shiro started to fuck into him, it was all he could do to keep his balance.

It felt so good to give up, so he let Shiro use his ass until he was a needy mess. His cock bounced with Shiro’s thrusts, that alone brought sensations that could easily make him cum, though unconventionally, the build was still there.

Shiro reached around, gripped his cock, and started to stroke. Keith groaned low. He thought he was going to lose it.

“No, no no no, I don’t wanna cum.”

“Baby… close already?” Shiro fucked him slowly, holding him close as he rammed into him harder. He signed as he gave an open mouthed kiss to Keith’s neck and breathed in deeply. “Fuck, you’re amazing.”

“Fuck.”

Shiro gripped him by the jaw and pulled him back to place a kiss on his mouth, but then he pressed into him again, hard, and Keith’s jaw dropped open. 

“Color for me?”

Keith closed his eyes and had to think.

“Green.”

Shiro smoothed his hands down his front and gripped his cock again. It was heaven the way Shiro fucked into him slowly and held his cock like it was precious, massaged the tip and ran a hollow fist over it. He could melt.

Then it changed. 

Shiro let his cock go and gripped his hips hard. He began to fuck into him fast, his cock split Keith open in the best way, he muttered through the pleasure, begging for more, begging for less.

When Shiro was close, he pulled himself from Keith’s ass and reached around to grip Keith’s cock again. It was heaven as he jerked him to the edge, but torture when he let him go.

“Please, I’m so fucking close...”

“Not yet.”

Shiro grabbed himself in hand and stroked until he was moaning and spilled his release all over Keith’s back. It dripped down his ass and slid down his thighs, and Keith whined in jealousy.

Almost as soon as it was over, Shiro pushed a small bullet toy into his ass and turned it on.

“Ah! Ah… Ah fuck. Oh fuck.”

He was so sensitive. The toy vibrated perfectly against his prostate it almost wasn't fair. His ass was fucked raw and quivering from the buzzing sensations. He tried to press his knees together to quell some of the ache but the spreader bar kept him from doing so.

“Fuck.”

Shiro brought the camera closer and propped it at an angle so he could get a full body shot of Keith writhing.

“Fuck, look at you… so beautiful.”

“Shiro,” He whined out. He was so close, but the vibe was taking his breath away. Shiro held the remote in his hand and turned it up a few notches.

That actually did take his breath away. He gasped and his muscles clenched violently. The metal links around the cuffs at his ankles rattled and the bars holding the pulleys above him creaked.

“Fuck! Fuck. Fuck! It’s too much… it’s too much… fuck.. Please. Please.”

“Please, what, baby? Tell me.”

God, he was so close. 

“Please,” Keith repeated without knowledge of what he was asking for. Something, anything! Release, relief, rest, more. “Let me cum.”

Shiro stood in front of him and held the remote in front of his face before clicking the vibe up a notch.

“No.”

Keith felt his eyes widen and he shuttered. 

“Fuck. I’m gonna cum.”

Shiro turned the vibe down a notch and slapped Keith’s cock.

“Not yet.”

“Ah. Please, please… I’ll be good.”

“Yes, you will.”

Fuck. He was dying. He felt shocks sparking all over his body, it felt like his nerves were rupturing under the skin, but god it felt so fucking good. His entire body hummed with the pleasure.

He gasped when Shiro slapped his cock again and whined when he did it a third time. 

The impact, though he craved contact, was interrupting the pleasure with pain. His brain was slowly beginning to register the two as the same.

“I don’t wanna cum.”

“Then don’t. No one’s making you.” Shiro teased and turned the vibe up three notches.

Keith gasped and yelled. He felt like his body was trying to crumple in on itself but he was spread, not able to move.

“Please please…. Let me cum, let me cum. Please, it hurts.”

Shiro turned the vibe down and raised Keith’s chin with his finger, “Color?”

_Fuck._

Keith was suddenly reliving the memory of jerking off in the bathroom at work to Shiro’s voice and begging. Shiro’s voice rang in his memory.

_“And then when I’m done with you… when I’ve covered your back and thighs with cum I’ll put a vibe in your ass and watch you beg and cry and scream my name, beg me to fuck you again. Beg me to let you cum.”_

_“Tell me no.”_

Fuck. 

He asked for this. 

He didn’t know how he’d never realized this before. After their first night together, he should have understood completely, but he was completely struck by the realization. Shiro was showing him that he was a master of fantasy. 

And there would be no easy way out.

His cock drooled.

His body bubbled to the brim with heat and arousal as Shiro eyed him detrimentally and chewed deliciously on his bottom lip. 

“I can’t! Shiro… I can’t…” But god, he wanted it so fucking bad. He wanted this, his body fluttered with pleasure. Arousal wrapped around his body, settling in his groin and spread out to every inch of skin.

“Color.”

He pulled hard on the rope above him, “Fuck. Green.”

Shiro chuckled and raised the vibe again, “Look at you…” Shiro walked around to stand behind him and slapped his ass so hard it would leave a handprint, “You dirty little slut.”

Keith groaned deep in his throat, the frustration tearing into him, and tears started pouring from his eyes. There was too much sensation, too much everything. And Shiro smelled so good, his body inches from him as he hung, it wasn’t doing anything to quell the arousal biting at him.

His voice was dangerously level as he spoke, “Shiro. Fuck. I’m gonna cum.”

“No you’re not.”

“No, I’m gonna fucking cum.”

Shiro was quickly in front of him again before he turned the vibe off completely and grabbed the base of Keith’s cock hard. 

His eyes clenched shut. He didn’t know what to feel, the immense relief from the vibe turning off was blissful, but the pressure in his groin was almost unbearable.

He whimpered and more tears fell, “Fuck.”

Shiro soothed his hands over Keith’s shoulders after the incredible pounding settled in his groin and pushed his hair from his face. Keith took a deep breath and let it out.

“You look so pretty when you cry.”

“Fuck,” Keith whispered and hung his head. And then, Shiro removed the toy from his ass and if he had any ability to move, his body would sag in relief. 

“You’re doing so well.”

Keith hummed.

“Such a good boy.”

Keith was shaking form the praise.

Shiro, taking mercy on him, walked over to the pulley release and let Keith pull his arms down, but too much rope slipped, and it was the only thing holding Keith up. He fell to his knees hitting the mat beneath him.

“Shit.” Shiro rushed over to him and unhooked him. He lifted Keith’s head. “Color for me, baby?”

He was in a complete daze, but he found his voice, “Green?” he swallowed, “Sir.”

Shiro slapped him hard across the face. 

Keith gasped and whimpered hard, “Thank you, sir.” The sting was incredible. It sent sparkling fire into his veins.

Shiro took a thick leather cuff and pulled Keith’s hands behind his back so elbows bent at a 90 degree angle and his wrists sat on top of each other.

“I’m not done with you yet, sweetheart.”

Keith hummed as Shiro worked on the buckle of the cuff and slowly massaged his shoulders when it was clasped.

Then, Shiro joined him on the ground and slowly pushed him forward until his chest his the mat. His ass was high in the air, legs still spread by the bar.

Keith sighed at the relief of the new angle and moaned low and long when Shiro spread his cheeks and split him open again with his cock.

It felt so fucking good, he could cum just from being fucked. Shiro held his hips in place and thrust into him, careful not to nudge the bar between his ankles. It felt so good to be filled again. When Shiro started to thrust quickly, Keith felt something strange and powerful that he’d never felt before. His thighs started to vibrate. His ass had been getting too much attention, he was getting too much impact, his muscles started spasming violently. He felt each clench like a zing of energy up his spine and cried out, whimpering heavily with each thrust.

In a strange moment of clarity, Keith tried to imagine their roles switched. Tried to see him over Shiro, controlling him, bending him over, fucking him into the floor until he was a crying mess. The image bloomed like heat in his body into something incredible. But he’d never been violent or controlling. He didn’t know if he could look at Shiro’s tears with pleasure. Would he give into Shiro’s whimpering? Would Shiro beg? Was he the type to yell and curse, or did he give in and whimper like the needy bitch Keith felt like he was being. 

He wondered how he’d been with his master. Shiro said he bowed at his feet. Figuratively? Literally? Did he give his entire life to him? His time, his love, his body, and everything in between? He must have. He must have given that man everything, complete control. Pain, pleasure, patience. Keith didn’t know if he could do it. Didn’t know if he was even doing enough for Shiro right now. Was this all he could do? Whine and cry into the mat underneath him like a pathetic fucktoy? 

Shiro’s hands gripped his hips hard as he rammed into him repeatedly, groaning. He slapped his palm hard across Keith’s ass extremely hard leaving a dark handprint that he smoothed over with his palm.

“Fuck… you feel so good. Such a good boy.”

“I’m a good boy,” Keith whimpered out before Shiro laid his hand on his ass again with a hard smack. He yelled.

“Ah… so pretty for me.”

“Pretty for you...”

Shiro grabbed his forearms behind his back and used them as leverage to sink deeper into his ass.

“Ooh...Sir, I’m gonna cum…”

“Hold it, baby. I’m not done with you yet.”

“Sir. Sir…. Sir, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna-”

“No you’re fucking not. You get off when I tell you to.”

“I cant’ - I can’t stop it.. Fuck. fuck. It’s… fuck, I’m coming. I’m coming.”

Shiro reached under him and gripped the base of his cock hard. His jaw snapped open. He still came, but it was brief. His muscles clenched violently, but it only lasted a second before the ache settled deeper in his groin, unmistakably forceful and overly aggravating. Shiro blocked the cum from spurting out of him, the pressure turned into pain.

“Ah! Fuck! No! Fuck fuck fuck! I was right there! I was right there… I was so close… so close… Fuck you!” Keith lifted a foot from the mat and kicked the ground hard.

Shiro pulled him up hard to sit against his chest. He gripped his jaw hard and pulled it toward his face.

“You wanna say that again?”

“Sir.”

Shiro slapped his cock hard enough to send him doubling over, but Shiro pulled him against his chest again. “I didn’t hear that.”

“No sir!”

“Be a good boy for me, baby.”

“Good for you… wanna be good for you.”

Shiro bent him forward and fucked into him faster until Keith was begging and drooling and struggling for air. Shiro came deep inside him this time and Keith could feel the pulsating sensation of Shiro cumming inside of him. If he focused hard enough, he could almost trick himself into believing that every pulse of Shiro’s pleasure was his. He was riding the edge, he could cum at any moment. He raged with jealousy for Shiro’s ability to cum whenever he wanted. He was nothing but pleasure, pain, and delirium.

Shiro crumpled over Keith’s back and panted until he caught his breath.

Before he knew it, Keith was on his back, his arms still tightly bent behind him, bowing his spine over his arms. With his legs spread, Shiro had access to do whatever he wished. 

For a long moment that passed in slow motion, Shiro looked like a God. Rippling muscle under reddened skin plated with power, purpose and heat. His hair hung in his face.

When Shiro slapped his cock, he gasped and time suddenly hit him again. He groaned when Shiro did it again. Keith felt his mind fizzle into nothing and suddenly, it was dangerously blank.

“So fucking needy.”

Shiro slapped his cock repeatedly and watched it bounce back.

“Such a good boy. Look at you.”

“Wanna be good for you,” Keith heard himself whisper, but his voice sounded strange and far away. He was so close.

Shiro gripped his cock and Keith felt relief burst in him like fresh water spilling over him. He didn’t cum, but the sheer pleasure of Shiro’s soft touch was sending him out of his body.

“Close.”

“Hm? What’s that baby?” Shiro jerked him slowly.

“So close… fuck… fuck.”

Shiro slowed and let him go.

Keith felt his face warm and wet from the tears spilling from his eyes. His limits were stretched way past the edge, but still, he held his tongue. Maybe it was the lack of blood in his limbs rushing to fill his cock, throbbing thin in his head, but everything was beautiful. Sparkling. 

His cock bounced again when Shiro swatted it. His muscles clenched with every hit, and soon, the pain and pleasure mixed into a cocktail of chemicals. He didn’t know which was which. It was all too intense and loud and screaming in his body. He could do nothing but lay there, cry, whine, beg, and simply feel everything with stunning clarity as his mind drifted.

Shiro bent forward and sucked hard on his thighs popping blood vessels quickly under the skin until a pattern of dark patches scattered between his legs.

And when Shiro opened his mouth and bit down hard on the flesh, he was gone. His body was under Shiro, but his soul was somewhere else. Everything was so overwhelming he wanted to tap out, wanted to call red just to stop feeling, just to stop. His body screamed when Shiro slapped his face again. He wanted to jump into a pool of cool water and let himself feel numb, feel nothing just for a moment. But his brain sparked with every impact.

“Wanna be good for you… wanna be good for you.” he whispered.

In a short moment of clarity, he began to notice the sound of his own breathing. He was hyperventilating, his brain felt like it was floating. His throat was raw and scratchy from whimpering and groaning. 

If he focused hard enough, thin tendrils of Shiro’s voice whispered over him through the fog.

_Cum._

_Cum for me._

_Let me see you._

 

He realized Shiro was still abusing his cock to purple, and after one last impact, a long moan tore out of him. 

_So Beautiful._

The pressure centralized in his groin, built forcefully, and ruptured over him.

_So good._

His heels dug into the ground and lifted his hips away from the floor. Keith’s voice broke and lifted into an incredibly needy, high-pitched noise and his body burst like a bomb into a million glittering stars. He crumpled back down to the mat and sobbed with relief as his cock throbbed and spilled its built-up release. 

_So good._

His heart mirrored every throb behind his pelvic wall. 

Like a top spinning itself into dizziness, his mind whirred and fizzled until it lost speed, lost balance, and toppled onto its side.

 

Suddenly

 

 

everything was black.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

He was floating.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

“...Keith… Baby…”

 

Breaking through the golden haze of his mind was more than a task. His ears tickled with sound, but it was hollow, blurred, like Shiro’s voice had smoke around the edges. 

 

Keith realized he was on his side and Shiro was murmuring and fumbling with the clasps on the leather cuff that was around his forearms. Then Shiro maneuvered him so he could pull his arms back in front of him. When Shiro quickly moved to roll off the cock ring, Keith jerked back in pain. Shiro murmured an apology before he moved to the bar at his ankles.

 

“...don’t think I can do it… sorry… ’m sorry…”

 

Shiro unbuckled the cuffs around his ankles quickly and moved back up to push the hair hanging in his face. 

“Keith… Baby… hey, open your eyes for me.”

“...I can’t.”

“Shit...”

With as much effort as he could muster, he cracked his eyes open. His vision blurred. His arms and shoulders were numb.The ache in his hips was bound to kill him.

“Fuck,” Keith whimpered and started to sob.

Shiro gently brought Keith up and sat him in his lap. He cradled him to his chest and let him cry. Keith pressed his face into Shiro’s chest and let’s the sobs tear out of him.

Shiro pressed his cheek against Keith’s head and gently rocked, “I was too rough… that was too much... Shit.”

Keith tried to grab onto him but his hands were shaking. Shiro stood carefully and walked into the kitchen. He held Keith against him with one arm and grabbed something from the fridge with the other. Then he walked down the hall past the play room and into the open bathroom.

Keith sobbed over his shoulder. He knew he was embarrassing himself but he couldn’t stop. Shiro leaned down over the tub and then he heard the water thunder into the tub. Shiro must have thrown some kind of bubble bar in because a thick layer of foam built up around the stream.

The sobbing slowed, and he groaned when Shiro tried to readjust him.

“I’m sorry.”

Shiro stepped into the bath with Keith in his arms and lowered them into the tub. He moved Keith so could straddle his lap, but it hurt, so he leaned into Shiro as much as he could. His hips were aching. The water slowly climbed over them, when it finally hit his waist line, the warmth seeped into his muscles and the ache faded a little.

Shiro rubbed his back and arms, massaged his hips and back. He lifted one his arms, still wrapped in ropes and held it to his chest.

“I’m sorry, baby… I’m sorry.”

Even though the warmth surrounded him, Keith shivered. Shiro worked into his shoulders and back with his hands, massaging and pulling the muscles as he came down. Eventually his breath evened out and he found comfort in the soothing bath.

“Keith... Are you okay?” Shiro asked quietly, running his hand through Keith’s hair and stopping to massage his scalp.

Keith didn’t answer. He didn’t know yet, all he knew was Shiro was healing him and it felt so nice to feel unquestionably good. He took a deep breath and relaxed in Shiro’s hold as much as he could. The muscles in lower back screamed.

“That was too much,” Shiro stated quietly. He cupped a handful of water and let it drop down Keith’s back.

“Shh…” Keith responded, “Stop.” He felt himself slowly coming back to himself and turned his head so he could press his face into Shiro’s neck. “Just… give me a little bit,” He whispered.

At some point, the water had stopped running, but Keith hadn’t been coherent then. He wondered if Shiro used his foot to push the knob or if the bath stopped running automatically when the water reached a certain level. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. He groaned quietly, “Water.”

Shiro reached over the side of the tub and produced an ice cold sports drink and cracked the lid. “Can you sit up?”

“Mm…”

Keith leaned back slowly, his muscles screamed in protest, but soon he was able to sit back and hold himself up straight.

Shiro’s face was an awful mix of guilt and concern as he took the chilled bottle in hand and chugged half of it in one go. The sugar started to enter his veins almost immediately and he felt a portion of strength return.

He sighed and drooped back over Shiro’s shoulder while he discarded the bottle.

“Keith… I just-”

“Shh… just…” Keith wrapped an arm tight around Shiro’s neck, “Shut up.”

“Are you okay?” Shiro whispered.

Keith didn’t answer. He just wanted to drift away into sleep in Shiro’s arms.

“You dropped really hard…” Shiro rubbed his back and poured handfuls of water down his spine. The suds bubbled and popped on his skin. “You scared the shit out of me.”

Keith turned his head and let his other cheek settle on Shiro’s shoulder. The bathroom had the same tall windows that lined the living area of Shiro’s condo. He’d never spent time looking through them at this time of night. The city lights glittered like industrial stars peppered over the buildings in the distance.

“I’ve never felt like that before.”

“I’m so sorry… I never meant to make you feel like this. That was too much.”

“No. Shiro… It… it was good.” 

Shiro moved down to his hips and lower back and massaged the muscles beneath. He flinched at the tenderness. “Yeah?”

“That was the most overwhelmed I’ve ever felt in my life.” He inhaled slowly, “but that was so... amazing.” He curled his hand around the back of Shiro’s neck and lifted his face to press against Shiro’s. His fingers grazed over the shorter hairs on Shiro’s scalp and up. He ran his nose over Shiro’s pulse point and breathed deeply, the perfumed scent of the bath and Shiro’s warm smell permeated his brain. His mouth opened over his neck and he slowly kissed the skin he found. With his arms still wrapped in rope, he felt the mirrored mental tendrils of Shiro’s hold on him. “I feel high.”

Shiro reciprocated his touch, copying Keith’s movements by scraping nails into his hairline and pulled him back to finally look at his face. Keith felt like he looked different, so he wondered what Shiro was seeing when his thumb grazed his cheekbone. Then Shiro leaned in to kiss him.

“But you feel like shit, don’t you?” Shiro mumbled against his lips.

“Mhm,” Keith affirmed and a small laugh huffed from his nose. He tried to adjust his hips to find relief.

Shiro kissed him once more, “Can you turn around? Lean against me?”

He did so awkwardly. Each movement was difficult, but after a few moments, he sat between Shiro’s thighs and relaxed with a heavy sigh when Shiro pulled him back against him. 

“Better?”

“Mhm… yeah.” He closed his eyes.

Shiro’s hands expertly massaged his thighs and hips more thoroughly with the new angle, and soon Keith found himself sinking deeper into the bath. After a while, after Shiro had dwindled the ache into a residual echo in his body and loosened his limbs, his hand found a new home around his cock.

His breath hitched in his throat. Arousal had been long gone since he came under Shiro’s abuse, but slowly, the fever bubbled to life in his belly again as Shiro massaged his softened cock. He grew slowly until Shiro was able to use his firmness to stroke him fully. He groaned, and his back bowed slightly away from Shiro’s chest when the ache settled in.

“Just relax… let this one go… don’t fight it.”

Keith blew out a slow breath and relaxed back against him. 

“As strange as it seems… having an orgasm after heavy play can help level you out again. It’s not an instant fix, but it helps.”

He stroked Keith slowly, gently, keenly aware of how sore he still was. He brought him to the edge so gently Keith wondered if he was going to cum at all. Until that spark twinkled in his groin, small at first, and began to grow into a pressure that was begging to come out.

As his muscles began to clench from the anticipation, he tried to relax and let the pleasure wash over him. 

“You’re probably going to feel like shit for a few days…”

Keith moaned softly when Shiro changed the pattern of his strokes.

“Stay with me…?”

He felt his heart speed up as he got closer to release. Keith sucked air in through his teeth. “I’m close.”

“Tell me, baby.”

“Oh… I’m so close.”

“You gonna cum for me, beautiful?”

Keith let out a small whimper, “Mhm.”

“Let me see you.”

The build inside of him peaked and melted through his entire body.

“Show me.”

“Oh… Oh, fuck… oh, god,” His lips parted in a silent gasp as his muscles clenched and decorated his chest with blissful, lazy ribbons. 

He sighed as Shiro slowed his strokes when Keith stopped spurting and ran the soapy water up over his chest. Shiro kissed the back of his head and wrapped his arms around Keith’s middle to hug him close.

“Better?”

Keith had forgotten what it felt like to cum like this, without the overwhelming, heart pounding frustration that he felt every time Shiro teased him and let him fall from the edge. It was so simple. A simple feeling of pure release and the golden glow of pleasure settled over his mind and over his skin. It was perfect.

He opened his mouth to reply, but what almost came out would have scarred him for life.

Instead, he nodded and hummed quietly, “Better.”

Shiro buried his face in Keith’s neck.

And Keith closed his eyes and wished away the words on the tip of his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag yourself, I'm “Lol they’re fucking.”
> 
> Wow this chapter was.. wow. long. thanks for being here you guys, honestly without you, I don't know where i'd be with this fic. I'm so glad you're here for this. Have an amazing day, i love every single one of you <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I'll use you as a makeshift gauge_   
>  _Of how much to give and how much to take_   
>  _And I'll use you as a warning sign_   
>  _That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind_   
>  _Amber Run - I Found_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to preface this chapter by explaining the beginning is a simultaneous telling of two different events. The night before, and Keith's current inner monologue.

Keith rose from his pillow as carefully as he could.

His body creaked like worn floorboards when he struggled to sit up, with difficulty, his eyes opened and focused on the deep purple glow of the sky that stretched before the sunrise. City lights outside the tall windows glittered below. He let his eyes drag up the wall. For the first time he was noticing how tall the ceiling was. He wondered how the thin, sheer curtains had been hung and if they’d ever been changed. 

Shiro slept soundly in a blanket cocoon, his chest rose and fell in near silence. Keith followed the urge to run his palm over his skin. As his hand sat over the slow fluctuations inside Shiro’s chest, his eyes trailed up his arm where small, light bruises in the beautiful pattern of rope decorated the skin.

Shiro ended up having to cut him out of the designs since the knots were too secure. And if he was real with himself, he knew that Shiro did it out of a small moment of panic. The knots wouldn’t come undone fast enough, his fingers fumbled with each one, and Keith’s eyes kept dropping closed as he waited. 

The knife he used was entirely too beautiful and it sliced through the ropes like butter. 

But he liked the lines, admired the crisscrossed patterns displaying his desires. He breathed deeply before he shifted to the edge of the bed.

__

_“Do you need anything?_

_“...Do you have any cake?” Keith’s voice had been small, eyes closed, blankets stuffed up around his face._

 

Keith half-smiled at the empty plastic cake container on the nightstand and set the bottom of his feet on the floor.

 

_“Can I have a bite?” Keith fed him a tiny piece. Shiro smiled and kissed his cheek._

 

Slowly, Keith made the long walk to the bathroom. His hips were screaming at him with every step. When he made it to the open door, the residual scent from their bath laced the air. He reached blindly for the light but then dropped his arm when he decided he didn’t need it. The windows let in enough light for him to find his way. The sun was going to rise soon, and already it was beginning to spill its pink light.

He trailed his hand over the edge of the tub as he passed it.

 

_The bubbles had almost all dissipated into the water. The faucet dripped audibly, echoing into the huge space. The water was no longer hot, but a comfortable lukewarm, and Keith dozed with his head leaned back against Shiro’s chest._

_  
When Shiro spoke after long, peaceful moments of silence, his voice was soft, “Did you push yourself… because of what I told you before we started…? When I was tying the rope?”_

 

Keith finally reached the toilet in the small closet room in the bathroom and sat down instead of standing like he usually did. He leaned forward to set his arms over his knees and dropped his head. He didn’t even have to go, but he found comfort in the small moment of ritual.

 

_Keith pressed his head back onto Shiro’s chest and slowly let out a deep breath. “Yeah, I… I don’t know…” He confessed quietly, “I just… It got to me… I don’t think I could do it. I don’t think I could be violent.”_

 

He flushed the toilet and found a stranger staring back at him in the mirror. Keith ignored him and washed his hands with foamy eucalyptus soap.

 

_“Being dominant isn’t about violence. And being submissive isn’t about just… taking violence... It’s about the exchange of power and trust between two people.”_

 

_Keith lifted his arm out of the water and watched lazy droplets drip from his fingertips._

 

_“It can be as subtle as a look from across the room.”_

 

_Keith closed his eyes and tried to understand._

 

_“Or it can be stronger than a hurricane with whips and chains and fear and pain beyond your imagination.”_

 

_Shiro leaned his face against the top of Keith’s head, “But that’s not the part that matters…”_

 

The towel Keith dried his hands with was entirely too soft. He started rubbing it on his neck and shoulders just to feel it comforting the marks on his skin. He sighed.

 

_“If you don’t want to, Keith, it’s okay. I appreciate it wholeheartedly. But I’d never force you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with.” Shiro laughed lightly, “And to be honest, I really like what we have going here… I like having you.”_

 

Keith eyed the stranger in the mirror and made a three-quarter turn to search for late-appearing bruises. His brow crumpled when he didn’t have any new ones despite his skin feeling battered and tender all over. A questionably placed bruise lined the curve of his neck. He didn’t remember Shiro grabbing him that hard, but the mark was there.

 

_“Maybe we can start small…” Keith offered._

  
Shiro hummed non-comitally and perched his chin on Keith’s head.

 

_Keith reached back and wrapped his hand around the back of Shiro’s neck, “I wanna try, Shiro.”_

 

In the mirror, he turned the other way and found a speckled, hand-shaped bruise on his ass. That one gave him a small grin. The spot shined whereas the rest of his skin didn’t. He ran his fingers over it before rubbing them together.

 

_“Will it sting?”_

 

_Shiro laughed a little, “It shouldn’t. It’ll hurt more if I don’t use any. This helps it heal faster.”_

 

_Keith was laying on his tummy, undressed as Shiro assessed his body searching for any bruises and broken skin he could treat. One of the ankle cuffs had expertly rubbed into his skin. Shiro covered the abrasion with an ointment before applying a salve to his ass cheek. Then he carefully mixed the same salve with a lotion and rubbed it gently into Keith’s arms, up over his shoulders and worked the remainder into his shoulder blades._

 

Keith sighed and pushed his hair away from his face. He leaned in closer to the mirror and noticed a bruise forming on his cheek in four parallel lines. He brought his hand up the lines and covered it with his own fingers. He closed his eyes and pushed on the spot. What appeared was a vivid memory of Shiro slapping him in the face, he sighed and let a twinkling feeling burst in his mind.

He was a walking contradiction. Covered in bruises and abrasions, invisible pain and his head was full of wet concrete. How was it possible for him to feel so content? He opened his eyes and turned the faucet back on to rinse the residue from the salve off of his fingers. Then he bent down and drank from the tap.

 

_“Comfortable?”_

 

_Keith was covered in head to toe in Shiro’s blankets. The band on his boxers was uncomfortable, so he went commando and settled exclusively into one of Shiro’s oversized t-shirts._

 

_He smiled, face pressed to the pillow, “Mhm.”_

 

_Shiro picked up a remote from the side table and used it to turn the lights off and thermostat down so the air was cool and crisp. The bed was comfortable and warm even though the air they breathed was chilled. Shiro held him close when Keith moved into his arms and fell asleep using his bicep as a pillow._

_Shiro whispered hushed praises to him as he drifted quickly to sleep. The last thing he remembered before the black embrace of sleep held him in its arms was Shiro’s fingers in his hair, and his voice was a ghost, “You’re so beautiful… so perfect, Keith…”_

 

Keith turned off the faucet and wiped his mouth when his belly was full of water. His lips were puffy and kiss-swollen.

He backed away a few steps and looked at himself in his entirety.

He looked wrecked as shit, and he felt like he’d been to hell and back. But, damn, it was a look.

He filled his lungs with a much needed breath and walked over to the shower. The faucet was quiet and he let it warm up before sliding the glass door shut and sitting on the floor for what he guessed was half an hour, just letting the water wash over him. It warmed his muscles and by the time he mustered enough energy to stand, the stiffness became mailable.

As fast as the fatigue would allow, he finished with some of Shiro’s shampoo and body wash and wrapped himself in a robe much too fluffy to be legal and walked back to Shiro’s bed. The sun was brighter now, pink, and the beginnings of orange settled over Shiro’s form as he slept soundlessly. Instead of climbing back into bed and passing out for hours like he wanted to, Keith followed his stomach and grabbed his phone from the nightstand to order breakfast from a delivery ap. He didn’t think he could sleep anyway. His mind was humming with a low buzz of wakefulness even though it was early.

After he placed an order at a breakfast place nearby, he slipped into the bed carefully and sat against the headboard scrolling through his phone. While he waited he listened to the sound of his gentle snoring and played with Shiro’s hair.

By the time the doorbell rang, he’d already discarded the robe in favor of his sweatpants and tiptoed out of the room.

He opened the door and nodded at the delivery guy before taking the food, “Thanks, man.”

But the guy froze and stared at the marks on his face and arms, “Holy shit man. You okay?

“Yeah, man. It’s uh…” 

The guy peeked suspiciously into Shiro’s condo.

“It’s just kinky shit.” After he shut the door on the guy’s face, he went back to the ap and tipped an extra $5 to cover his comment.

He sat back onto the bed and opened his to-go box.

Shiro stirred soon after, waking to the scent of strawberry french toast and maple.

“Morning,” Keith mumbled around a mouthful.

Shiro squinted at him sleepily for a long moment before grinning and falling back down to his pillow. “Fuck… you’re cute.” He edged closer and threw his arm over Keith’s lap and snuggled his face into his side.

Keith chuckled and speared a bite.

“You like strawberry, right?”

“Mhm,” Shiro affirmed and leaned up to steal the bite from Keith’s fork.

“I ordered one for you too.”

“But I want to eat yours.”

Keith laughed, “Okay, let’s share mine, then we can share yours.”

Shiro leaned up and sat back against the headboard next to him, biting the food from Keith’s fork every time he brought it near his mouth.

“Hey… I’ve only had like, three bites.” His mouth was watering heavily, and the plate was nearly gone.

Shiro laughed and kissed his cheek, “Sorry…” Keith cut the next bit slowly and then shoved it into his mouth as fast as he could.

Shiro laughed and ran the back of his hand over Keith’s cheek, “How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a train,” Keith mumbled around the bread while cutting a corner quickly and stealing it for himself again before Shiro could claim it as his own. It melted on his tongue. “And then the passengers on the train all got out and beat the shit out of me.”

Shiro groaned and rested his cheek on Keith’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Keith smiled genuinely and pointed the fork at Shiro’s face who took the next bite.

When the food was gone and Shiro had licked the syrup from Keith’s lips, they settled back into the blankets and fell back into dreams.

 

-

 

“What’s even the plot of this? They’re just blowing things up…” Keith grumbled and leaned back onto Shiro’s chest.

Shiro chuckled and kissed the top of his head. 

They were still in bed, and Keith had abandoned all clothes except for the oversized shirt he stole from Shiro’s closet the night before. He sat between Shiro’s legs and let himself be pampered while they watched a movie on the laptop. Shiro was massaging all kinds of balms and salves into his skin to ease the aching in his body. They weren’t sticky, and they smelled pleasant enough, almost minty, so Keith allowed himself the luxury. 

It wasn’t until Shiro focused his attention to the insides of Keith’s thighs that he started to really notice his partial nudity.

“...Shiro… um.”

His hands moved into the crease where his thighs branched off and slowly caressed the lines there. Keith found his legs gently writhing with the gentle sensation, his blood pumped that much faster.

“Hm?”

Shiro played innocent and nosed into Keith’s hair. Then he ghosted his hand over Keith’s cock and then went back to ignoring it. 

Keith didn’t know how he could be so sore and fucked out and fatigued and still feel the drive of heat that awakened in him under Shiro’s touch. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly and tried to refocus his attention on the movie on the screen.

And then his cock throbbed, waking to life, half hard and annoying and incredibly distracting. Shiro chuckled and lifted Keith’s cock with a single finger pressed to the underside and slid his finger up and down until Keith was fully hard and stifling a whine. 

“Shiro…”

“Keith…” Shiro whispered, mocking the tone he breathed out in quiet eagerness and teasingly bit his ear. It sent a shock of heat directly into groin and his jaw dropped open. Then Shiro gently wrapped his whole hand around his cock and stroked. God, he usually melted like putty when Shiro touched him, and the feeling was there, but it was frustratingly muted.

Keith pulled a sharp breath in through his teeth, “Shit…” He was still sore and sensitive but his brain was slowly melting it into arousal and the overwhelming need to fuck something. “Fuck.”

Shiro brushed the hair from Keith’s neck and tilted his head to the side to exposes the freshly hickeyed skin and brought his lips to it. He gently kissed the most sensitive spots. Keith gritted his teeth. The soft touch was… aggravating. If anything, he wished for something more like a bite or a scratch, not the soft touch of lips. But Shiro continued stroking him until he slowed and stopped altogether, moving back in between his thighs and gently massaging the purple and blue spots. 

“Mmm… why?” Keith whined and let himself stay limp under Shiro’s ministrations. 

Shiro’s chuckle went straight to his cock and it throbbed. “I don’t want to work you up too much… you’re exhausted.”

“I’m not.”

He was.

“Fine.” Shiro’s hand found itself happily around Keith’s cock again and he sighed heavily, eyes closing. “But I bet I can make you.”

“Try.”

Shiro pulled his hand over his cock slowly until Keith was writhing and panting from the sure but slow stimulation. 

“Go faster,” Keith whined and pushed back against Shiro’s chest.

“Mmm… no.” And Shiro slowed.

“Fuck… please, please…”

Another annoying explosion sounded on screen and tried to break him from his focus. He could be close, he could be so close if Shiro would just speed up his hand, let his fist glide quickly over him, but he was riding the aggravating line between almost close and just simply horny.

“How about,” Shiro changed the position of his hand and let Keith’s cock slide into his open fist, “Every time there’s an explosion… you get five seconds of rapid stimulation. And for every car that crashes, I let go for five seconds.”

Keith swallowed hard, “And what if neither of those things happen?”

“Then I’ll just keep doing this,” Shiro continued slowly playing with him.

Keith’s hands turned into fists and he heard another explosion on screen. 

“Ah… Can that one count?”

Two cars crashed into each other.

Shiro let go.

“Wait we didn’t start yet…”

Shiro laughed low in his ear, “Then no, that one doesn’t count.”

“Fine, fine. That’s fine, yes.” He sighed heavily when Shiro finally touched his aching cock again. 

“Ah… fuck,” Keith whispered.

On screen, a loud boom and crumble of rubble sounded and Keith began to writhe.

“Fuck… speed up…”

“Technically,” Shiro whispered low against his neck, “That was a building collapsing, not an explosion.”

“So what does that mean?”

“It’s neutral ground, it means nothing.”

Keith dug his heels into the bed and lifted his hips to thrust into Shiro’s fist.

And then Keith whined when Shiro let go.

“Ah… that wasn’t part of the deal.”

“Mmm… please.”

“Ten second penalty.”

Then a car crashed and exploded on screen before falling off the side of a bridge.

That added another five seconds to his penalty, but then he’d get a blissful short burst of pleasure. His mind was already on the pleasure part of the exercise though, so waiting was irrationally annoying.

Shiro distracted him by playing with his hair and pushing it away from his face to kiss it and the curve of his jaw under his ear. 

“Seven more seconds, love.”

By the end of the seven seconds… Keith was borderline angry. And then Shiro’s hand encircled him again and pumped him furiously for a blissful five seconds before slowing into a more manageable glide. Keith’s muscles going from tense and blissful to heartbreakingly relaxed was going to kill him.

Another explosion. Keith sucked in a breath when he felt the lightning of pleasure sparking in his pelvis with another five seconds of Shiro’s hand jerking him quickly.

“Fuck fuck fuck… Ah.” His hips lifted from the bed

“You gonna cum for me? Already?” Shiro laughed.

“Please…” He was getting close really fast and he wasn’t going to last with Shiro playing with him so frustratingly slow. His hips dropped back down to the bed. “Shit, stop… stop…” Keith let out a breath.

Shiro lightened his touch, “You close?”

“I’m really fucking close.”

“Do you need to cum, sweetheart?” Shiro kissed the side of his face and ran his other hand up Keith’s torso.

His cock was angry red and incredibly annoying. Even though it felt good, he also felt the arousal grinding against this exhaustion like rusted gears. But still, the fire pooled below the surface.

Keith sat up put his face in his hands, “Fuck… I don’t know.” Shiro leaned up to touch him and he fought against the urge to shake him off. 

“You okay?”

“Fuck. God, I don’t know. Fuck I feel so irritated. Like I could just claw my skin off.”

Shiro leaned back to give him space, “That’s normal.”

Shiro had explained that irritability was a common side effect of dropping after heavy play, but he never expected to feel it so forcefully.

Keith rolled off the bed to stand the circled his arms a few times before rolling his neck and taking a deep breath. His hands curled into fists and they tingled. And he was still hard.

He shook his hands out and smoothed the hair back away from his face, “Fuck, I just want to punch something.”

“I’m sorry… I was teasing you too much,” Shiro resigned and leaned his head against the wall, smiling gently at Keith, "I was trying to distract you..."

The laptop was letting out more explosions and the sound of collapsing buildings and he rushed to close it, cutting the video and the sound. He sighed for the slight relief it brought him. 

“Maybe you should get off, it’ll make you feel better.”

Keith eyed him. 

Shiro shifted on the bed and reached out for him. Keith let Shiro kiss him once and Shiro’s hands were soft on his face and he felt almost guilty for feeling irritation like sandpaper on his skin.

“Fuck my mouth.” Shiro closed his eyes and kissed him one more time.

Keith’s eyes widened. “...What?”

“Please?”

Shiro turned and settled his back against the bed and his head close to the edge until he was looking at Keith upside down and his mouth was dangerously close to Keith’s cock. 

“Been dying to taste you…”

His cock throbbed at the mental image of Shiro choking on him and thrusting into his mouth.

Shiro leaned forward and licked the tip of Keith’s cock. 

“Fuck…” He tugged Shiro by the jaw until his head hung almost completely off the bed and let Shiro mouth at the head.

“Oh, yes… Oh man, fuck that’s so much better,” Keith sighed and let himself feel the warmth of Shiro’s mouth until his lips closed around the head and sucked. 

“Ah.. ah… too much…” Shiro let off some of the pressure and simply let Keith find a slow rhythm on his tongue. He moaned, “Oh… God… your mouth is so warm.”

Keith leaned forward with his hands on the bed and laughed a little when the edge of his shirt covered Shiro’s face. He ripped the shirt off and tossed it to the floor before letting his hands settle back on the bed at Shiro’s sides. 

He closed his eyes and let Shiro’s tongue lave over him until Shiro grabbed his ass and pulled him deeper into his mouth. 

“Jesus, fuck, I don’t want you to choke,” Keith laughed and stopped suddenly when Shiro pulled him impossibly deeper and his cock sunk into Shiro’s mouth and into his throat. 

“Ah, Oh.. my god…” warmth spread like fire all over his body. And when Shiro swallowed around him, he writhed. 

“Shiro… Shiro… fuck,” He pulled out slowly, only an inch or two, and slowly sank back in bypassing Shiro’s gag reflex, or lack thereof, and dropped over Shiro’s torso. He felt the sensations so deeply in his pelvis they radiated down his legs and up into his chest. 

He lifted back up and pulled out to let Shiro breathe. But Shiro was having none of that, and pulled him in deep again.

“Fuck, Shiro, I’m going to choke you,” He pulled out and playfully tapped Shiro’s face with the palm of his hand.

“You know I like it.”

Keith heated a degree at the comment and bit his lip. He felt something like power or the command of his arousal slink down into his arms and he covered his hand over Shiro’s neck and lightly tightened his fist. It wasn’t the sudden, impactful relief of punching a wall, but his fist tingled less, satisfied.

“Harder, baby.”

Keith’s heart pounded an extra beat and he pulled Shiro’s mouth open again to sheath his cock inside. At the same time, he pressed against Shiro’s throat and felt the muscles struggle against the intrusion as he sank deeper until Shiro’s lips met the base of his cock. He watched his cock move in Shiro’s throat as he thrust slowly, experimenting with the tempo.

“Tap my leg twice when you need air,” Keith quietly voiced his order and closed his eyes. He let his head hang back, lips parted as he sank in again and again into Shiro’s throat. It was so warm and he glided perfectly inside the walls. God, it was so good.

“Ah… fuck yes,” Keith whispered when he pulled his hips back and forced himself deeper, “Fuck. You wanna choke on my cock, baby?”

He tugged Shiro’s shirt up and slid his free hand over his abs. 

“God, you’re so so hot…” he said quietly as he thrust. The way Shiro’s throat opened up for him and squeezed him was something incredible. It sent these tiny twinkling sensations from his pelvis into his belly and back up through his spine.

When he thought Shiro needed air, he was wrong. Shiro grabbed his ass tightly and pulled him back in, jaw loose. So Keith continued to fuck into his hungry mouth until Shiro tapped him twice and he quickly pulled out.

Shiro coughed and gasped for air. After a few sure, heavy breaths, he licked his lips, “Cum down my throat,” and pulled Keith back in.

“Shit,” Keith opened up Shiro’s throat again and fucked faster, close to the edge, and rode the satisfying high until he felt the tightening in his balls. “Fuck, fuck… fuck, baby,” Keith whispered.

He pressed down on Shiro’s throat harder, letting his hand tighten and feel the hard movement of his cock below the surface.

“Fuck, oh, I’m so close…”

Shiro tapped him once but pulled his hand back and clenched it into a fist. 

“Fuck yeah, Take it… oh, fuck… take it..”

Shiro’s chest heaved with the sudden need to intake air, but he relaxed and let Keith fuck through his orgasm.

“Oh my god,” Keith whined and his voice broke as the pleasure snapped inside of him and washed over his entire body. He felt the pulsations of cum spurting out of him and into Shiro’s throat, and a feeling of pure bliss pelted him. 

When he pulled out of Shiro’s throat, he almost felt bad for the redness of Shiro’s face as he coughed and heaved for air. But still he moaned.

“God, Shiro… fuck that was so good… thank you.” His face was hot and he moved Shiro’s hair from his face before he collapsed face forward onto the bed. Then he huffed into the cloud-like bundle and gathered the blankets in his arms. He reached out blindly and ran his hand over Shiro’s chest. “You okay? You gonna die?”

Shiro laughed and cleared his throat, still chasing away the urge to cough, “That would be the best way to go… but no, I’m immortal.” Then Shiro joined him, stomach side down on the bed, and draped his arm over his back.

“That explains a lot… I hope you’re a vampire…” Keith murmured with his eyes closed. He felt heavy, his mind was relaxed and his skin no longer felt like it was being scraped with sandpaper. “You know, I’ve been dying to finally start my life as a vampire and move into like... a ridiculous mansion and drink blood from wine glasses.”

Shiro laughed, “You feel better?”

He was slow to answer. He felt the easy pull of sleep on his limbs, “Mhm… at least... sixty percent.”

Shiro laughed and kissed his head. “Sleep.”

 

-

 

With to-go boxes from breakfast, lunch, and dinner covering each of the side tables, and the soft light from the setting sun sinking from the room, Keith felt like he was in a different world.

He leaned against Shiro when they finished eating their third meal, and they’d been there for what felt like hours, scrolling through their phones, not quite sleeping, not necessarily doing anything but being together.

Keith dropped his phone and let out a breath before closing his eyes and feeling Shiro’s knuckles caressing his arm.

“I can’t believe I have to go back to work tomorrow.”

Shiro hummed and dropped his head backward, “Ah… me either… maybe we should call in.”

“Nah, I can’t. I’m close to losing this job anyway. They’ve been looking for a reason to fire me for months. If I call in, it would be like Christmas day for them.”

“Why? You have a good head on your shoulders. You seem like you’d have a good work ethic.”

“I do. I take a lot of calls. I always get my shit done. But you don’t know my boss. Ex-military guy. He wants me to salute and kiss his feet and grovel for his acceptance. But I wear nothing but black and my hair is a mess and I don’t own a car. I’m not married. I don’t have kids. I ride a motorcycle… He hates me,” But Keith doesn’t let it get to him. “God, if he only knew I wasn’t straight,” Keith laughed. “He’d fire me on the spot.”

“He can’t do that.”

“Technically, no he can’t. Not on those grounds. But they’ll probably say it’s some kind of downsizing my department or some bullshit. It happened before, a few years ago, but they covered it up.”

“You should come work with me then. Help me set up and edit footage or something. Meet with clients. Maybe we’ll get even more clients if they know it’s a team of two guys willing to wreck them.”

Keith smiled, “That sounds fun…”

“You could be my manager.”

Keith laughed, “Shiro, you manage yourself.”

“You could be my partner then.”

“Hmm…” 

“You could make more videos with me… I was wanting to do an ‘in public’ series or something. Not explicit, but you know, teasing… under the clothing bondage. Sneaking around dark corners…”

“‘Edging In Public’ would probably get a lot of views… you could use the remote controlled vibrator.”

“Hm,” Shiro hummed in amusement and looked up to the ceiling, “See, you already know what you’re doing.”

Keith laughed and found Shiro’s hand to cross his fingers with.

“Yeah, maybe… it’s because I have a lot of fantasies.”

Shiro turned his head and smiled. Then he lightly touched the bruises on his neck and face, “Can you cover these?”

“I can wear a turtleneck for a few days… I don’t know shit about makeup but I’m sure I can figure it out.”

“You should be icing those. It helps the bruise go away faster… and to cover the one on your face,” He touched it sadly, “Start with a primer to make sure everything stays. … then use a yellow based concealer that matches your skin tone. Then use a green tinted concealer on top of that to cancel out the redness. On top of that, use a foundation that matches your skin to cover everything. Then use a powder to set everything so it doesn’t rub off… works every time.”

Keith felt his eyes widen. 

“Then on top of that you can use a setting spray to really make sure it doesn’t rub off. And don’t touch your face.”

“Jesus christ…”

Shiro grinned at Keith’s amazement.

“That sounds like it costs money.”

“I have some you can use.”

 

\--

 

Back at work under layers and layers of expertly applied makeup that took him way longer than he’d care to admit, he felt like a stranger. Even though his desk was familiar looking and the place smelled like it always did with scents of coffee and hot ink from the copy machine, he felt like it wasn’t real. Like it was an augmented figment of his memories designed to ease him into a role he no longer had. It irked him.

Still, he sat at his desk and put on his headset, careful not to let anything rub against the layers on his face and logged into his computer.

As he answered the first call of the morning, the monologue came easy, like the years of muscle memory were taking over and his mind relaxed into monotony. Hours passed, but his mind was drifting. He was starting to really notice the ache and fatigue in his body as time passed and he went without moving from one position. He tried criss-crossing his legs and bouncing his knee, but he just felt like calling it quits and falling asleep over his desk.

Unease coated his skin like a tangible ache and he felt like he didn’t belong. All he wanted was to go home, but after staying at Shiro’s apartment for two night straight, the thought of home felt distant. He put his face in his hands. Shit, he didn’t really feel like he belonged anywhere. 

But he smiled to himself when he thought of Shiro, how he woke up with Keith to his alarm, the fluff of hair stuck up in all directions when he rolled over to say good morning. How he was sweet and helped him gather his things to leave. Guided him through applying the makeup to his face. The only time he felt like he belonged was with Shiro. That thought comforted and scared him to death all in the same moment. 

He opened his desk drawers and cleaned out all of his personal items and put them in his bag. It wasn’t conspicuous, but it made him feel more grounded. He’d done this before when he thought he was getting ready to quit years ago, but chickened out at the last minute. It wasn’t like he was going to get up and walk out of his job, but the thought that he could made him feel more at ease. Still, everything felt off.

 

-

 

At four in the evening, when everyone usually started packing up their things to get ready to leave for the day, his boss walked out of his office. 

“We’re working late tonight, everyone. We need all hands on deck for the end-of-the-quarter audit.”

Shit.

Iverson did this every time. Let his work go undone and had to literally recruit everyone he could to help him finish his shit on time.

“I have to pick up my kids from school.”

“I have an appointment to take my car into the shop.”

Excuse after excuse was rendered until Keith was left with only a few others on his floor and they worked in silence.

After 5pm he took a break and walked across the street to the corner store for a sports drink and whatever semi-healthy food he could find. He picked up a pack of cigarettes and a lighter at the checkout to cancel it out.

It’d been months since he gave up smoking, but he was suffering; he needed it like he needed air.

Back on the balcony of the 5th floor of his building, he chugged half the drink in one go and opened up the pack of shorts and lit one under the cover of his hand.

The first puff was pure ecstasy. He pulled in a long drag and closed his eyes at it settled deep in his bones, and the high lit up in his brain. He let it out slowly and hated himself just a little bit.

“Can I steal one of those off of you?”

Keith turned to find his co-worker James joining him on the balcony.

“You smoke?” He held out the pack and let him take one for himself.

“Occasionally.”

Keith held out his own and let James light his on the blazing end.

He blew out another puff of chemicals, “Couldn’t come up with a good enough excuse, huh?”

“It’s not like I don’t have shit to do,” James sucked in a long drag and tilted his head back to let it out.

“But you love kissing Iverson’s ass.” Keith mused and his eyes settled on the cars bumper to bumper at the stop light below them. 

He didn’t realized James was so close until he felt his finger loop in the collar of his shirt and pull it down, the evening air chilled his neck and he jumped back. The collar of his shirt snapped back to its place when Keith swatted him away.

“What the fuck, man? Personal space… Jesus.”

James angled his body toward him, leaning on the balcony railing and blew out the cloud of smoke, “You should put ice on those.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Keith muttered around the shrinking stick and pulled his phone from his pocket when it started to vibrate.

Shiro’s name lit up on the screen and he tapped the red X to ignore when James nosed his way back into Keith’s personal space to see who was calling.

He slid the phone back into his pocket, “Look, can I help you with something?”

James smirked and lifted two fingers to remove the cigarette from his mouth. Keith noticed the black leather bracelet wrapped thrice around his wrist and couldn’t help but admire it even though the wearer was grinding against his nerves. He was actually pretty stylish, which Keith could admire if he wasn’t being such an ass. 

“What’s your number?”

Keith fought against the urge to say, ‘I don’t have a phone’ and walk back into the office where he could sit at his desk and work in peace, but he wasn’t not in the mood for quite that level of sass.

He waited a beat, tapped the ashes from the burnt end and asked, “You gay, man?”

James rolled his eyes and leaned against the iron barrier. “Like you’re not.”

“It wasn’t a jab.”

James let his head fall backward and blew out the last bit of smoke before he dug the end of his cigarette into the banister.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

They stood in silence listening to the sounds of traffic.

“You don’t really know how Iverson is. Just be careful.”

James hummed, “Thanks.”

Keith dropped the burning bud and crunched it under his boot.

“You gonna call him back?” James asked and gestured to the phone in his pocket.

Keith sniffed and debated lighting a second short. He ignored the question and turned away from him, “See you in there.”

“Mhm.”

Keith grabbed his drink and walked back into the office to find his desk. He sent Shiro a text that he was working late and tried to ignore the irritation setting in while he went through the stack of papers he was given. He tried not to envy the enjoyment Shiro was probably getting from his job. He was scheduled to meet with his client at six and it was nearing the time. They might have already met up… exchanged handshakes, discussed limits, the length of the session. The guy was probably eyeing Shiro with a gleam as he spoke. His heart would race when Shiro tied his hands behind his back, and when he lowered the blindfold over his eyes.

Keith wondered when he let himself get so careless as to let himself attach to someone. He dropped his forehead to touch the cool of his desk and closed his eyes.

“Kogane! If you’d rather sleep than work I suggest you find a different form of employment.”

He shot up and quickly fixed his hair before eyeing his boss standing at the door of his cubicle.

“Sorry, sir.” As if he wasn’t cutting into his own free time to save his boss’ ass…

As soon as he was alone again, he rested his head back down and simply let himself breathe. The residual fatigue would probably never fade. And the mental fog was excruciating. Shiro said it could take days… sometimes weeks to feel normal again. He wondered what ‘normal’ for him would even feel like now.

He shuffled through a few of the papers on the top of his stack and did his best to focus on the task at hand, but his mind betrayed him, conjuring up images of some no name getting teased and pampered by Shiro’s beautiful hands and he banged his head lightly on the desk. He wished it were him. 

But then he had to resign to the fact that it _was_ him once... After letting out a small breath, he decidedly changed his thought process... he simply wished he was there. With Shiro… or anywhere with Shiro, really.

An hour later, when the sky was dark and he was halfway done with his task, his phone vibrated.

S - When can I pick you up?

Shit. Keith had totally forgotten that Shiro had dropped him off that morning and his bike wasn’t in the garage. He didn’t know how late he would be.

K - Not sure when I’ll get off. It’s okay though, I can probably catch a late bus

S - I can wait for you

He couldn’t smile even though he wanted to. Keith settled his arm on his desk and lay his cheek against his forearm, with his other hand, he typed the slow response before closing his eyes and letting his phone fall to the desk.

K - I’ll see you soon then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously... wow. thank you guys so much for being here. This fic means so much to me, these boys are precious and I have such a story to tell. When I wrote the first chapter, I had no idea my heart would latch onto this story so tightly. I constantly think about them. Thank you for being here, Thank you for your comments and your encouragement and your support. I feel like I can be open and accepted with what I write, and that's something I've never felt confident enough to say.  
> I've been asked if this fic can be translated into Russian and Chinese and that is seriously blowing my mind. I've answered yes as long as the link to the original is provided, and I'd like to see the translations (For my nerd self because HOLY FUCK THAT'S SO DAMN COOL AHHHH) If you want to translate this into another language, be my guest! But please let me know! and know that the original must be linked, and I need to know who you are and where it will be posted! :)  
> Thank you for commenting on this fic, thank you to the ones that have been here since the begining, the ones that comment on each chapter, the ones that keysmash, the ones that leave kudos, the ones that send me anon love and questions about the fic on my tumblr and gush about this on twitter... THANK YOU SO MUCH  
> I seriously feel overwhelmed by you guys and I couldn't thank you enough.  
> I love each and every one of you!  
> Thank you for enjoying my thirsty fic! There is much more to cum ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I wonder how I got by this week_   
>  _I only touched you once_   
>  _Lately I can't find a beat_   
>  _I used to feel the rush_   
>  _and now I need you to feel the vibe_   
>  _I need you to see the point_   
>  _I need you to feel alive_   
>  _I need you to fill the void_   
>  _Void - The Neibourhood_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very... sexual  
> but also hey some plot have fun (ﾉ*｀▽´*)ﾉ☆ ：・☆’☆.

Keith felt the pounding of his heart hard against his ribs, throbbing in his ears louder than the sound of their breath. Shiro was under him, but he hadn’t been for long, just like the flustered red expression covering his entire face. It was fast and new and blooming like pink fire under the skin.

Keith panted like his life depended on it, and Shiro, he was gone. 

Keith had ridden his bike over to Shiro’s condo as soon as he clocked out early at three pm on this fucked Friday. The day wasn’t actually as bad as he let on, but Shiro didn’t need to know that.

The good thing about today was because he stayed late on Monday, and literally saved Iverson from extinction, they had to let him leave early every day since he wasn’t allowed overtime. So he left with his middle finger high and basked in the ease of light traffic. But to Shiro, he was nothing but a starving man.

He practically barged into Shiro’s condo and shrugged off his jacket in one quick motion. His shoes were gone in an instant, kicked across the room.

“Bad day?”

“Mhm.”

And their lips were together. As easy as breathing, as easy as thinking that Shiro was a god, and he was ready to worship. Shiro’s mouth was hot and perfect and open and eager and Keith was melting. 

Keith had been carried, rushed to the bed, but Shiro was the one that landed on his back. His head hit the pillow with a quiet thud and his eyes sparkled with a sudden flare of heat that was eating away at Keith’s already minimal defenses. 

With enough effort, Keith finally separated himself from Shiro’s mouth and tugged his shirt over his head. His legs straddled Shiro’s hips. His lungs heaved. The intensity at which they fed on each other’s mouths was more like the effort he felt when they fucked, and that alone was making his blood rush.

“Off,” Keith breathed out heavily and tugged at the hem of Shiro’s shirt. 

Shiro pulled it from his body lightning fast and Keith pressed his hands against the revealed rippling muscle of Shiro’s chest.

Shiro dug his hand into Keith’s hair and pulled him back down, “God, I fucking missed you.”

“Don’t have to miss me anymore,” Keith mumbled against Shiro’s lips and started with the buckle at Shiro’s pants. At the same time, he sucked Shiro’s bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down, not even caring that he was the one that moaned instead of the man beneath him. His mouth just tasted so fucking good, it wasn’t his fault it shot a thrill of ecstacy into his blood. He was a starving addict, and Shiro was the most satisfying high.

He fumbled with the button hooked in the loop of Shiro’s jeans and growled when it wouldn't budge. “Why is this so difficult.”

Shiro laughed and joined Keith’s hands at his waist, “Because you’re so…” Shiro nipped Keith’s lip between his teeth and let it slide back out so slowly Keith almost snapped, “Impatient.”

And when Shiro’s pants were undone, he started on Keith’s.

The deep yellow of the sun painted the walls orange and shined onto Shiro’s face and over the crests and loose ends of his hair. Keith thought he’d never looked better lit up in the glow of the afternoon, red faced, eager, and underneath him.

“God, you look so good,” Keith rushed downward to kiss him again and didn’t stop with one. He licked into Shiro’s mouth and felt frustration and stress evaporating from his skin and into the glow of the early evening. His heart replaced every bit of blood in his body with bliss and he throbbed with it. 

Shiro made good work with their clothes and pulled both of their cocks from their confines before joining them together. Keith moaned into Shiro’s mouth and sealed their lips together. 

“Ah…” Keith moaned when Shiro stroked them in hand. They were already leaking precum and bulging red at the head. He could last forever like this if he wanted to, but he was having sudden, delicious images of painting Shiro’s chest with white.

“Fuck,” Keith propped himself up on his hand and leaned over Shiro as he was handled, his head hung down, hair in his face and he struggled for every breath. “Fuck, I needed this,” he whispered.

Keith brought his other hand to gently hold the side of Shiro’s neck and thumbed lightly over Shiro’s jaw. He dropped his head onto Shiro’s chest and breathed in the intoxicating scent of him. His cock basked in the delicious sensation of Shiro’s cock rubbing against his, and Shiro’s hand around them.

“You wanna know how many times I jerked off to the thought of you?” Shiro’s voice was gruff in his ear, the sound of his breath was horny heaven.

“Mmm, yeah? How many times?” Keith could only offer hollow sounding words as he neared the edge of the bliss that was quickly readying to explode like rolling thunder.

“Fuck… every fucking night…”

“God.”

Keith latched onto Shiro’s neck and sucked, then heat sparked like fire in his chest when Shiro moaned. The skin was already blooming purple when he released it from his lips. When Keith leaned up to meet his eyes, they were blown black and hazy, half lidded as he stared, watched Keith’s every movement.

Shiro’s hand on his cock was so fucking perfect, the precum made the slide easier, and the pure satisfaction he felt as his cock rubbed against Shiro’s gift of a perfect cock was going to break his mind into a million glittering horny pieces.

Then Shiro’s tongue was heaven and so hot in his mouth, “Fuck you taste so good,” Keith said between breaths and caught Shiro’s mouth again, “You’re getting me so fucking close already…”

Shiro gritted his teeth and slowed a fraction, “You want me to tease you, don’t you, baby? Want me to drag you to the edge and back until you’re dying… until you’re fucking crying, yeah?” His eyes were hooded beneath heavy lids, set on low focus with Keith above him.

“I’d be surprised if you could last that long,” Keith ignored Shiro’s slowed hand and began fucking into his open fist, sliding hard against Shiro’s cock. 

With a rush of need, Keith slid his hand over Shiro’s neck and pressed down. His heart hammered, he moaned from the power of it. 

Shiro’s eyes snapped open wide, then they rolled back. He groaned low and Keith felt something like a burst of satisfaction pound inside of him. Then he felt like laughing, “You’re an open book, baby,” Keith liked the feel of the pet name on his tongue. He rolled it around in his head for days, and he couldn’t help but use it on Shiro… especially when Shiro looked like _that_. “Can’t even hold it together.”

Breath after breath hitched in Shiro’s throat as Keith thrust against his cock until he sucked in a sharp breath. It was beautiful the way he broke with Keith’s hand clenching around his throat. His head dug back into the pillow, lips parted in a silent moan.

Then Keith felt two bursts of pleasure in concession:

The first one was from the sound of Shiro moaning unguarded, purely encased in ecstasy and a dazzling array of needy, high pitched noises. His brows pulled tightly together. 

The second one throbbed out of him like white heat. He threw his head back as soon as he felt the peak of pleasure, but quickly readjusted his gaze so he could watch himself splatter and mix with Shiro’s release on his chest. He slowed once the oversensitivity started to set in and chuckled breathily at Shiro’s blissed out expression. If his skin could steam with the heat of afterglow, it was melting into the sunlight.

Shiro was gone. His face was red and tinged with the gentle sweat of exertion, even though Keith was doing most of the work. He was beautiful, his eyes were closed, mouth open, head thrown to the side. But what made Keith entirely too happy was the splotch of cum that had landed on his neck. 

Keith released his hold on Shiro’s neck, bent down to kiss it, then licked a hot stripe against the skin to gather the salty fluid. Once the taste was thick on his tongue, he opened Shiro’s mouth with a thumb on his jaw, and dipped his tongue in between his lips.

Shiro gave him a breathy moan as he tasted the cum on his tongue and sealed it with a kiss. But when they parted, he chased Keith’s lips again.

 

-

 

Over their week apart, Keith’s bruises had mostly healed. At night, he’d slept for what felt like an eternity, and when he woke, he was a little more lonely than he’d expected. But the ache in his body thinned.

One evening, he’d called Shiro and they spent hours on the phone while Keith cleaned up his apartment complete with laundry, dishes, and vacuuming his room and the tiny carpeted space that couldn’t even pretend to be a living area. The place had been stale and dusty when Shiro returned him home late Monday night. So after cleaning the place and climbing into clean sheets, he almost felt like he was home. 

As the days passed, he wondered what the hell it was that he was doing with his life. Call it a major dissociative episode, but he wondered if this was his fate, to feel displaced and dislocated everywhere he went. He was used to it, but after meeting Shiro, things changed. When they were apart, it was something he’d need to accept over again; the feeling of simply not belonging. 

Shiro was perfect, but he couldn’t treat him like a lifeline. Keith didn’t know what they were. Sure they were a ‘thing’, but Keith didn’t know how deeply that vein went for Shiro. So he’d convinced himself to simply be content with whatever Shiro gave until he could give no more.

But still, it was hard to stand on his own two feet. He’d always been a simple loner, but when he was with Shiro, he simply felt alive. Lively, even. He wondered if he’d ever be able to get Shiro out of his head. On the weekends he could get his fix, but the wait was insufferable. 

The week was a struggle and time dragged. But the bruises faded, the ache in his body subsided, and after sleeping an inhuman amount, he almost felt back to normal. Except he’d resumed his smoking habit, that fact had him banging his head against the wall. 

Keith brought himself back to the present where he was rinsing suds from his body in Shiro’s rainshower. He turned off the gentle rush of water and shook his hair out before wrapping himself in a towel. He padded out to the kitchen where Shiro was putting away dishes and pulled open the fridge.

“Hungry?”

“Starving,” Keith responded, “You?”

“I could eat,” Shiro grinned at him.

Keith scrunched up his mouth as he eyed the minimal ingredients Shiro kept in his fridge and moved to the pantry.

“Don’t tell me you can cook?” Shiro looked way too cute and excited.

Keith leaned his head back over his shoulder and grinned, “I can make anything out of anything.”

Shiro gulped audibly, the excitement turning to fear.

“No, I’m not going to make you spaghetti with… tuna.. Or something gross.” He grabbed a small bag of rice and set it on the counter. Then he went back to the fridge and pulled out two eggs, a bag of baby carrots and soy sauce.

Shiro pulled a sealed container from the fridge, “Just made this last night.”

Keith pulled the top open to see sticky white rice already cooked and felt like kissing the smirk right off of Shiro’s face.

Then Shiro handed him a bottle of teriyaki sauce and a small package of chicken from the shelf.

“If we’re doing this,” Shiro hovered over him and let his voice drop, “We’re doing it all the way.”

Keith tilted his chin up, just inches from Shiro’s mouth and replied, “My kind of guy.”

When the chicken was sizzling in the pan and the carrots were chopped and steaming, Keith realized Shiro had been in the middle of something when he barged in the front door. 

Shiro had a dufflebag and his camera gear packed and set in the entryway.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were getting ready to leave. I kinda just…” Keith made a pushing motion with his hands.

Shiro laughed, “No it’s okay. Trust me, I didn’t mind.” Shiro let his arm slink around Keith’s bare waist and brought him close to kiss his temple. “I was just getting some things together.” He cracked two eggs into a pan and lightly scrambled them with a pair of chopsticks.

“You have a job tonight?” Keith flipped the searing chicken over in the pan and dodged bits of splattering oil.

Shiro let his eyes follow the curve of the tall ceiling before he smiled, “Kind of… but not exactly.”

Keith laughed, “Okay, what does that mean?”

Shiro bit his lip before asking, “You doing anything later?”

 

-

 

Once before, Shiro had used the words “kink” and “club” in the same sentence, so it registered in Keith’s mind as ‘a thing that exists’ but he never imagined himself inside of one.

“A kink club? Tonight?”

“Mhm,” Shiro confirmed and crossed his arms.

“Me?”

Shiro laughed, “Yeah… tonight. I’m going to record for a few friends. You don’t have to go, obviously if you’re not comfortable. But I am inviting you if you’d like to tag along. See what it’s like firsthand.”

Keith stared at the floor with something like horniness blurring his vision.

Shiro stepped forward and closed the gap between them. “Or… if it’s too much to consider. You can hang around until I get home,” He pulled Keith in by the hips and played with the waist of his towel, “and we can pick up where we left off earlier.”

Keith flushed at the deepness of his voice and blushed when Shiro kissed the top of his head, “I won’t be gone for long.”

Though it felt a little intimidating, it sounded fun and exciting, and a short visit to scope it out for his first time didn’t sound like a bad idea.

So after the sun went down, and Keith fidgeted in the passenger’s seat of Shiro’s car for the short ride through the city lights, they arrived at a four story building lit up with a purple neon sign.

Takink

Keith hummed and peered inside, “It’s a bar?”

Shiro popped open the trunk and pulled the gear from the back. He shrugged both bags over his shoulder. “The first floor is open to everyone.”

From the moment they entered the building, it seemed like they had all eyes on them. Shiro smiled and waved at the bartenders as they walked through the darkened room toward the elevator.

“You want a drink?”

Keith shook his head ‘no’ even though he could go for a shot of anything to calm the excitement in his chest. 

While they waited for the lift, Keith turned and took in the clean decor. The alcohol bottles lined the back shelf, lit up in a low blue neon light. The bar was lit with thin strips of light that lined the wood of the bar and continued around the entire room.

Once inside the elevator, Shiro pressed the button for the fourth floor and waited for the doors to close.

The elevator lifted, and Shiro gave him a verbal tour of the building.

“The second floor is beginner stuff. Sometimes we do rope demonstrations, intro tours… the third floor is for more private play, people that want to use the equipment but don’t necessarily want to put on a show.

The elevator dinged when they reached the fourth floor and Keith’s jaw dropped open when the doors parted. 

“The fourth floor is everything else.”

The first thing Keith laid eyes on was a man with his arms tied up in ropes while another man flogged him. His skin was red and striped, he yelled out with every impact.

The music was low playing overhead, and the lightning reflected that of the bar downstairs. Gentle lights in soft colors of light blue and purple. The corners of the room were lit with warmer light and gentle chatter. Couples undressed each other on couches peppered around the room. His eyes settled on a couple that was fucking slowly, unaware of anyone surrounding them though there were yells of pain and moans of pleasure threaded through the room.

They passed a couple doing a live scene for a small audience. A woman tied in patterned ropes with her arms strung above her head was being fucked by another woman with a strap-on. The familiar posture warmed Keith’s chest. He remembered vividly what it felt like to be restrained, and though his scene with Shiro had ended with incredible intensity, he couldn’t help but long for it again. 

Shiro slowed as they walked and leaned down to his ear, “If at any point you need a breather, just let me know. The roof has a mini bar and a nice view if you need it.” Then Shiro found Keith’s hand and crossed their fingers. 

He nodded. The pack of cigarettes tingled in his jacket pocket.

Keith followed Shiro deeper into the room, he watched with excitement at everything they passed. He caught eyes with a few, but most were entwined with each other in dark corners of the room. 

The front of the building where they were approaching was all glass. It invited in a view of the city though the top floor had been dark from the outside. 

They came upon the far side of the building where a small gathering of people were chatting in a more private space. 

“Shiro!” A guy with long reddish hair in a low pony waved at him. Keith let their hands part. 

Another guy and a woman both turned to greet him as well. And there was one guy standing alone with his wrists bound together. He was completely naked and gagged, a blindfold covered his eyes and he was wearing noise-cancelling headphones. He stood next to a St. Andrew’s cross. He had a thick black collar around his neck and a long chain hooked to the front of it. 

Shiro kissed cheeks with everyone except for the guy in the corner.

“Who’s this?” The guy with the reddish hair twirled a knife over his knuckles as he spoke.

Shiro gestured to Keith, “This is Keith. He’s with me.” Keith wanted to read into Shiro’s phrasing… but ponytail reached out to shake his hand. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Matt.”

“Good to meet you… you know, you look kinda familiar… Do I-” Keith looked around quickly for a second and suddenly realized he recognised everyone except the woman. “You’re in Shiro’s videos.”

Matt raised a brow and looked him up and down, then he used the tip of the knife in hand to hike up Keith’s t-shirt revealing the tattoo on his side. His heart fluttered when the knife got too close.

“Thought you looked familiar too,” Matt smiled and glanced at Shiro, “Nice tat by the way.”

“Thanks.” He tried not to dwell on the fact that all of them had probably already seen him naked. And he’d seen them at their most vulnerable states under Shiro’s touch… but his body flooded with the excitement of it. He took a deep breath and let it out to quell the flames.

“I’m Hunk,” the other guy greeted him with a handshake.

Hunk then looked at Shiro and eyed him heavily, “Has he signed the papers?”

Shiro laughed “No, Hunk. He hasn’t signed the papers. He’s fine.”

“Shiro… I’m disappointed in you.” Hunk walked over to the wall and pulled open a bag on the ground to shuffle through it, “This is your rule, Shiro… He’s gotta sign the papers.”

Matt tapped the flat edge of his knife on his cheek absentmindedly, "Hunk’s right. He’s gotta sign the papers.”

“Fine, he’ll sign the papers.” Shiro laughed and set his bags on the ground.

On the edge of Keith’s vision, the guy being ignored in the corner shifted on his feet. His brows were pulled together, and if Keith could see any clearer, he’d say he was crying.

He turned his attention back to Shiro, “What papers?”

 

Hunk handed three pages and a pen to Keith before adjusting his posture. Then he cleared his throat. 

“These forms state that you will see naked people here. Big surprise. You’ll see people engaging in risky behavior and sexual intercourse, yada yada yada. This also states that you came to the club free of sexually transmitted infections and will follow the rules and guidelines of the club. If you are caught engaging in non-consensual behavior you will be removed from the premises and handed over to the police. You will be banned from the club. If you understand these things please sign below. This also states that you are over the age of 18 and are here of your own will.”

Shiro laughed as Keith used his back as a semi-flat surface to sign the bottom of three pages. “Thanks, Hunk.”

At the bottom of the last page, there was a small thank-you blurb signed by the owners: Matthew Holt and Takashi Shirogane.

“Holy shit…”

Shiro turned his head over his shoulder and raised a brow at Keith. But he was grinning.

“You own this place?”

“Co-owns,” Matt interjected.

Shiro laughed again, “Yeah, ‘co-own’,” and he shoved Matt lightly by the shoulder.

“You impressed?” Matt asked and puffed out his chest.

Keith gulped and tried not to act as starstruck as he felt the first night he met Shiro, “Yeah.. I mean… Shiro’s-”

“No, I meant by me.” Matt put his hands on his sides.

Shiro laughed and shoved Matt again before squatting to start unpacking his gear. 

Keith handed the pages back to Hunk. It made sense now how Shiro accrued his wealth. He looked around and noted how busy the floor was. Wondered how many others were on the floors below them. And with all of them returning on a monthly membership?

“Damn...”

Shiro looked up at Keith who was still taking in the place and smiled at him.

Then the woman in the group approached after adjusting the set-up and reached out her hand. Keith tried to act like he wasn’t looking her up and down as she settled herself in front of him gracefully, “Nice to meet you, I’m Allura.”

Her hand was gloved with a thin mesh material that reached up to her elbows. She was wearing thigh-high leather heels and a thin pleather two-piece that hardly covered anything. Its straps criss-crossed around her back and over her torso. Her ponytail rached from the crown of her head down to infinity.

Keith took her hand gently, “I’m Keith.”

She stifled a laugh, “So I’ve heard.”

She turned away and left Keith dumbstruck as she approached the guy in the corner. Keith wiped the palm of his hand on his shirt and tried not to stare as she walked away.

Shiro came up close behind him. He leaned over to speak low in his ear, “Shiro… Am I bisexual?”

Shiro grabbed his ass playfully and laughed low in his ear. “Incredible isn’t she?” 

“Lance is ready when you are,” Allura spoke softly in Shiro’s direction.

Shiro started unpacking his camera gear and Keith helped him with the stand. It didn’t take long before everything was ready and Shiro gave her a signal.

Allura tugged on the chain of the collar around Lance’s neck and he came alive. His posture straightened and he looked around as if he could see, as if he were looking for her. She touched his cheek gently and he softened, his shoulders sank and he hung his head a fraction. Then he turned and followed to where she was pulling him.

Shiro leaned down and whispered to Keith away from the mic of the camera, “She’s Lance’s master. They’ve been exclusive for years, but sometimes Lance likes to be shared. He was under the impression that tonight was that kind of event, so he has no idea what’s going to happen. Allura didn’t let him know she was here until just now when she touched his face.”

“He didn’t know she was here?”

Shiro shook his head, “I’m guessing Hunk and Matt tied him up. I wonder how long he’s been waiting here.”

Keith’s eyes widened. He turned to watch Allura and Hunk fasten lance to the St. Andrews Cross. “What are they doing, then?”

“Punishment… and teasing mostly. He does well with sensory deprivation, so that’s the reason for the blindfold and headphones. He’s probably been listening to white noise for hours.”

“What do you mean ‘does well’?”

“Subspace. It gets him there really fast.”

“I thought the point of all this was to get into subspace?”

Shiro shook his head, “Not always. And Lance, he goes beyond subspace… it’s almost rare, but once you tap into it, it’s impossible to forget. It’s like an addiction.”

Keith hummed.

Once Lance was fastened to the cross safely and the restraints were tested, Shiro encouraged Keith away from the camera so they could speak without having to whisper. But they ended up touching each other instead. Matt and Hunk stood near them to watch the scene play out.

Allura had taped a tiny remote controlled bullet vibrator to the underside of Lance’s cock. Keith could see when it turned on because Lance gasped. Then she smoothed over his chest and attached clamps to his nipples, he flinched back and groaned as each one was applied.

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and rested his chin on his shoulder. Then his hands were under his shirt and incredibly distracting. 

With no shame in the lack of personal space, Matt leaned closer and used the edge of his knife to gesture to the spots on Shiro’s neck.

“You should put ice on those.”

Shiro laughed quietly and gently swatted his arm in Matt’s direction, “Stop swinging that around.” He pulled Keith back a few steps to give them some feeling of privacy.

Keith reached up and back to touch the new bruises he’d inflicted on Shiro’s neck earlier that afternoon. The memory of Shiro writhing beneath him flushed his skin and made his mouth water. Part of him wanted to pack up immediately and rush home so he could let Shiro tear him apart in peace. His cock was slowly swelling due to the flash of memory and the scene unfolding in front of him. 

Lance was whining and pulling at his restraints. Keith knew the feeling, his body hummed with a hunger for it. He knew Shiro was reading his mind because he hovered over one of his nipples and gently swirled around it.

“Ah…” Keith smiled, closed his eyes, and tried to keep his voice in check.

“Shh… keep your voice down,” Shiro whispered in his ear, “Unless you don’t mind people watching.” Shiro moved his hand down slowly, giving Keith time to counteract if needed. When Keith didn’t push him away, he moved down to settle over the zipper of Keith’s pants and pressed against the bulge growing beneath it. There was no hiding his arousal, and Shiro wasn’t doing anything to quell the growing desire.

Keith turned his head so his lips reached Shiro’s ear, “Kinda want you to bend me over… fuck me right here.” His breath stopped when Shiro’s arms tightened around him and groaned into his neck, hand heavy on Keith’s cock. Shiro nipped and sucked on any flesh he could find. He rolled Keith’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger and Keith felt his knees quiver, “Let everyone watch us fall apart.”

Over the sounds around them, Shiro’s moan couldn’t be heard. He tugged Keith’s hips backward to grind himself on Keith’s ass. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply through his nose, focusing on the deep arousal aching under his skin.

Lance cried out around the ball gag in his mouth and started to whimper. Allura was sweeping a flogger over his chest, not enough to hurt yet, just enough to spark the fear of anticipation. Her heels clicked as she stepped around the space.

Keith noted Lance’s complete lack of mobility and leaned back to speak into Shiro’s ear, “How can he use a safeword like this?”

“They have a hand signal if he needs it. But she knows his limits, it’s just a fail safe.”

Keith hummed as they watched and flinched when the first heavy strike landed on Lance’s chest. “Fuck. Why is this so hot?”

Shiro hummed and dropped his voice into dangerous territory, “You like it baby? You want me to tie you up again don’t you?” Shiro’s voice was raspy and fogging his mind, “How about I tie you to the bed instead? Fuck you until you can’t take it anymore.” 

Chills swept over his neck and down his shoulders from the warmth of Shiro’s voice. His eyes fell shut as he imagined it. Shiro was swirling around one of his nipples while the other hand dipped under the waist of his jeans. They were tight, so Keith wondered how he’d managed that. 

“Or… I’ll fuck you till I can’t take it anymore… play with you until I’m exhausted.” The hand down his pants squeezed tighter. He felt wetness blooming on the head of his cock. 

Keith moaned quietly, “Mmm… fuck, Shiro.” He couldn’t think straight with Shiro’s perfect hands on him. He leaned his head back onto Shiro’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

Shiro’s hands were everything but teasing, but he felt his body pull like a magnet to every touch. 

He was hot, the air around him seemed to simply swirl with heat. The jacket hanging on his frame was stifling. And the longer he watched the scene unfold in front of him and felt Shiro’s hands teasing him, it worsened. He realized he’d been holding his breath and let it out as Shiro rolled his hips into him again.

He relaxed his shoulders and took a few concentrated breaths. To break himself from the severe tunnel vision he was acquiring, he glanced around the wide expanse of the room. Something caught his eye, and for a thin moment of panic, he froze. 

“Everything okay?” Shiro murmured and latched gently onto his neck.

“Mhm… just um... thought I recognized somebody,” Keith cleared his throat.

“Hmm. It’s likely. A lot of closet kinksters come out here to play,” Shiro whispered in his ear and found a lonely spot below Keith’s ear to nurse as he fondled him.

Between the atmosphere, the music, the scene slowly climbing in violence and Shiro’s deliciously heavy hands caressing his erogenous zones, his senses were teetering on the edge of being completely overloaded. Keith felt nerves like butterflies in his chest and his pocket began to burn.

He brushed his hand over his face. With an apology, Keith turned and leaned up on his tiptoes. “Sorry… I’ll be back. Just going up to the roof for a break.”

If Shiro was disappointed when Keith pulled himself away from his intoxicating grasp, it didn’t show. Shiro kissed his forehead and let Keith find his way back to the elevator where they came in. When the doors opened, he quickly pressed the button for the roof and leaned against the wall. 

The doors opened and he sighed instantly, the quiet night air greeted him with a gentle sweep as he stepped out onto the huge space. He wasn’t the only one on the roof, but it felt like it. There were three people in a hot tub lit up baby blue with internal lights that radiated over the entire space. Two chatting bartenders leaned with their arms crossed and waved at him gently as he walked by.

Keith reached the glass barrier and pulled the pack from his pocket. He struggled against the wind with the lighter, but felt relief coursing through his veins when the first puff left his lips.

The quiet sounds of the roaring water, the breeze of the night air, the heat in his throat, it was heaven.

When the stick was short and the chemicals had satiated him back into a functioning human being, someone approached him from behind.

“You know, smoking’s really bad for you.”

Keith didn’t have to look up, “Damn… I thought I saw you in there.” He offered the pack to the guy next to him without looking over.

“I’m good, thanks.”

Keith hummed, “What do you want, James?” He blew out what would be the last puff of his cigarette and ground it under his shoe. Against his better judgement, he pulled another one from the pack and struggled to light it.

“Just saying hi.”

Keith twirled it around in his head. It felt like James was never ‘just saying hi’, as if there was something beneath the surface. He decided to be blunt. “I don’t trust you.”

James put his hand to his chest, “Ouch. That was mean.”

Keith sucked in a slow breath then blew out a long cloud, “Hi, then.”

James rolled his eyes and leaned against the barrier, back to the wind and leaned over it. “Can I use your phone? I need to text my ride but I lost my phone.”

Reluctantly, Keith pulled it from his pocket and unlocked it before handing it to James.

“Thank you.”

“Mhm…”

It didn’t take long for James to send a quick message and wait for a response. He handed back the phone silently, by that time, Keith was halfway through the second short and missing Shiro on the floor below. He forwent the rest of it and crushed the bud under his boot.

“You come here a lot?”

“First time,” Keith turned to lean against the glass, “You?”

“Just scoping the place out. Trying to get a feel for it. Don’t know if I want to start coming here or stay where I’m at.”

“Where do you go now?”

James winked, “That’s a secret.”

Keith let out a small laugh, “Whatever… either way, Iverson would fire both of our asses if he even knew we were here.”

“He can’t do that.”

“He’ll call it downsizing or some shit. He’ll tally up all of your mistakes and label you a disruptive employee. He loves doing shit like that.”

“Hm…”

Keith let up from the banister and stretched, “I’m going back. See you later, I guess.”

“Yeah…”

But as Keith turned to walk away, James caught the edge of his jacket, “Actually, I wanted to ask you something…”

“Okay?” Keith gently pulled his jacket from James’ hand. He looked him up and down and wondered when his posture had changed.

“I was wondering if um… you could get Shiro to do a video with me…”

Keith groaned, “Fuck… you saw my video.”

“Recognized you immediately.” 

“Look, don’t make it weird. If you want Shiro to do a video with you, then apply like everyone else.”

“But he might say no.”

“You’re right.”

“He can’t say no.”

The air changed; quietness settled like a tangible mass between them as they eyed each other.

Keith eyed James severely, “He can, actually.”

“But if you refer me, he’ll say ‘yes’ right? You two seemed close in there…” James crossed his arms.

The wind blew Keith’s hair gently around his face as they watched each other. He wanted to pull another short from the pack and let the heat burn his throat, “Why the hell would I do that?”

Keith eyes widened when James pulled his own phone from his pocket and began typing on the screen. “I wonder… what Iverson would think if they found out one of their employees were a pornstar? Christ… I mean,” James scoffed and shrugged his shoulder, “You know how Iverson is…”

Keith gritted his teeth as he hears his own warning thrown back at him. “I’m not a pornstar.”

“Might as well be.”

“Okay, now you’re just being an asshole.”

But James continued, “They’ll chalk it up to some kind of ‘downsizing’ in the company, right? Cutting costs?”

“It’s not my say. Just send the damn email and Shiro decides if he wants to do business with your or not. Leave me out of it.”

Keith’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

James shook his phone lightly in his hand and then gestured to Keith’s pocket, “Now we have each other’s numbers.” He winked.

Keith waited for everything to make sense, but he was too annoyed to let it sink in. “Fuck off.” He made for the elevator.

Excluding the first time James had severely saved his ass at work, he’d been slowly moving onto Keith’s bad list. But now, he was just a blatant nuisance. Keith growled in aggravation as the elevator sank back down to the fourth floor. He couldn’t run Shiro’s business for him, through Shiro had offered as much. And there was no way he was going to refer James of all people. 

The doors dinged open, and Keith walked through the scent of sex and followed the sounds of muffled yelling to find his party. Shiro was currently of getting a closer shot at the scene in front of him. The camera was propped up on his shoulder as Lance cried and writhed against the ropes entangling him. Lance’s torso was covered in splotches of red and his thighs were painted with angry red stripes. Keith watched the last few moments from the sidelines letting his annoyance settle in his bones and fizzle slowly into something manageable.

Allura tapped the end of a sleek black cane on a spot over an already angry line on Lance’s thigh, and he writhed. He knew the impact was coming, and he knew where it would be, still, it didn’t quell the anticipation and sudden shock of pain that cracked over his skin when Allura drug the cane through the air and connected with the flesh.

He cried out, muffled by the gag in his mouth and his abs clenched. If he could, he’d crumple forward, but the ropes kept him still.

The scene came slowly to and end as Allura dropped the cane and slowly dragged her gloved hands over Lance’s torso. Then she cradled his face in her hands to signal to him that it was over. She swiped over a few tears that were readying to drip and he whimpered, leaning his face into her hand. 

They let Lance come down from the high slowly. Allura removed the vibe from his cock before the pulled the gag from his mouth. She fiddled with the headphones but left them on, and with Hunk’s help, began untying his arms from the cross.

When his arms were free from the ropes, he held his wrists out again, offering them to Allura in case she wanted to tie them together again. But she held his hands in hers and his body relaxed slightly. “Thank you, mistress.” His words were slurred and heavy on his tongue. Lance was rewarded with a kiss.

Shiro ended the recording and started packing up his gear soon after. Keith reapproached him and squatted down on the ground to help him organize everything.

“You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, just… a little overwhelmed…” Keith half-lied, “Needed a smoke.”

Shiro pouted, “I know you’ve probably heard this a million times before… and you can do what you want...but-”

“‘Smoking’s really bad for you’?”

Shiro laughed.

“Yeah… so I’ve heard…” Keith laughed at his expression, “I’m quitting again… I just have to… finish the pack.” 

Or find a new addiction.

But he looked at Shiro… it seemed that two of the items on Keith’s current list of addictions couldn't outweigh each other, no matter how satisfying each of them were in their own right. 

By the time they were all packed up, Keith had almost completely buried his anger and helped Shiro gather his things to leave. Then he offered to carry one of the bags over his shoulder. 

They said their goodbyes and Keith watched as Allura wrapped Lance in a blanket and set him down on the ground. She’d finally removed the headphones and slowly let him come back to the present. He guessed she’d leave the blindfold on for a little while longer to bring him down slowly, let him adjust to his surroundings one sense at a time.

“Was that it?” Keith asked when they were back in Shiro’s car buckling their seat belts. “It seemed kinda short.” 

“For our part, yeah.”

“He didn’t cum, did he?”

“Not all scenes end in orgasm,” Shiro said as the car quietly roared to life and he backed out of the space, “sometimes partners keep heavy play separate from sexual release. It’s common in punishment scenes like this one. Lance and Allura like to do the extras afterword... they usually do down to the third floor.”

“God… I can’t imagine…”

“What, waiting?”

“Mhm.. yeah…”

Shiro laughed, “You’d probably actually die in chastity then.” As he drove, Shiro slowly reached over and teased the inside of Keith’s thigh. “God you’d look so good though… caged and desperate…”

Keith swallowed hard and tried to imagine a cage around his cock, left unable to touch himself. Shiro’s hand moved further and landed over his cock. He grew under Shiro’s slow touch and felt arousal slowly biting at him again. 

“Chastity… What’s it like?”

 

Shiro smirked and closed his hand gently around Keith’s cock. “It can be torture…” Keith wondered how Shiro was able to quickly unbutton and unzip his pants with one hand, but when he went lower beneath his jeans and gripped him with only the thin layer of his boxers between them, he sighed in stirring heat. “But in the end, the wait is so worth it.”

Shiro followed the traffic signals and flow of traffic as he drove them back to his apartment, his eyes safely on the road the entire time while Keith was dying in the passenger’s seat.

With his frustration gone like forgotten light in the horizon, he squirmed with his erection in Shiro’s hand. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but when Shiro thumbed over the head smearing precum around the tip and stroked him, the noises slipped out. 

“Shiro… fuck…” He whispered, his right hand clenched the handle on the door, the other one wrapped around the buckle of his seatbelt. God, he needed this, the feeling of impending release building inside of him, stomping out every thought that wasn’t Shiro’s hand. 

Shiro pumped his hand with purpose, encouraging the rush of blood forcefully into Keith’s cock so heavily he thought he was going to burst before they could even turn onto Shiro’s street. He still considered it a feat the way Shiro was able to do this to him, reduce him to a whimpering mess after only a few short moments of touching him. His cock was already angry red and sensitive to Shiro’s touch. 

The build of pleasure that usually started out as a low hum wasn’t so low. Keith wondered if the sights and sounds of the club had anything to do with it, or if he was just losing his mind. 

“Shiro… Fuck. Fuck, I’m, stop… fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“Don’t ruin the interior, baby.” But Shiro didn’t stop, he slowed, but his fingers pulled themselves over Keith’s cock so slowly. Keith moaned and held back the sparks of pleasure, tensed when his muscles threatened to clench and spurt onto the black interior of Shiro’s car.

“I’m gonna cum.”

“Don’t.”

“Shiro… I can’t-” Keith’s head hung back as he held back the centralized pressure readying to burst. His cock was bulging red and sensitive, and Shiro’s hand was heaven sliding over the excited nerves and veins underneath. Pre was oozing, betraying him, so Shiro’s hand could glide that much easier.

Keith gasped and his head dropped forward. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. 

“Ah, Oh… fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh, I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” The pleasure ruptured, relief throbbed out of him, but somehow, it didn’t land on the interior of Shiro’s car. 

Without realizing it, Shiro had already parked in his spot in the parking garage of his condo, and his mouth covered the head of Keith’s cock just as he began to spurt.

Shiro pulled Keith’s cock deeper into his mouth and Keith felt the warmth melt through his entire body. 

“Oh, fuck.. Fuck, fuck… Shit, Shiro…”

Shiro moaned around him and swallowed down everything he was given. 

When he pulled off, Keith’s eyes took a moment to refocus.

Shiro chuckled low, “You’re so easy.”

Keith sagged in the seat, “Fuck, Shiro…” He laughed, “What the fuck? While driving?”

Shiro captured his mouth and let him taste traces of cum on his tongue. Then he grinned and murmured against his lips, “Anywhere, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's been kind of a crazy few weeks for me. thanks for your patience!  
> this is super long winded but I'm having the time of my life, so if you're still here, thanks for reading my fic!! I love these boys <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Give your heart and soul to charity_   
>  _'Cus the rest of you_   
>  _The best of you_   
>  _Honey, belongs to me_   
>  _NFWMB - Hozier_

There are dreams that go forgotten, quick to fall through the cracks in your subconscious, serving their purpose to assist your mind as it puzzles things together before disappearing like smoke into the void.

Sometimes there are dreams that stick with you for an entire day, affecting your thoughts and mood until you rest your eyes and the mind resets again.

Then there are dreams that are so vivid you could swear they were real.

Currently, Keith was in the midst of one of those. Though his lids were closed and heavy, his mind was open and bright and Shiro was there. Perfect and beautiful and between his legs.

Keith couldn’t remember waking up, so the only logical truth was that this was a dream, a perfect and wonderful dream of Shiro’s magic. His entire body was thrumming with it.

He hummed in pleasure, but it was a muted sound, like the dream around him was thick and clouded his ability to move or speak clearly.

“...Shiro?”

Keith sighed when Shiro’s hand comforted the inside of his thigh, sliding upward with the palm of his hand, grazing over Keith’s hipbone with the pad of his thumb. 

The bliss steadily growing in his body was pure as light, and he wished Shiro really was here with him. But sometimes, that’s all Keith had. Just a dream. 

When dreams were as good as this one, Keith would hold onto them with a tight fist. Because if he was honest, his reality was lacking. Often going without essentials and things he desired, letting meer thoughts of happiness fill the gaps until the next good thing came along, be it a short-lived romance or just being able to afford his favorite meal. 

It scared him because the good things always end, and Shiro…. God. Shiro was something really good. 

Keith always let dreams of Shiro shroud his entire day, giving him an escape when things became too stressful, when his mind threatened to give in on itself, when even the second or third cigarette just wouldn’t cut it.

As his dream of Shiro continued, he slowly began to realize that his body was hot and needy. He was hard and the deep ache of it settled into his groin, he needed relief.

He reached down between his legs and groaned as his hand ghosted over his cock. But shortly after focusing harder on the action, he realized that he had never actually moved his hand. Still, his cock ached with the sensation of touch. 

Slowly, he blinked his eyes open and locked them lazily on the ceiling where they shifted in and out of focus. He was awake, but his dream was still very much alive.

He moaned long and low. The sound of his voice broke through the thin veil of sleep as it cracked, breaking through the invisible cotton in his ears and he realized the sounds of Shiro breathing and quiet exertion.

Keith’s brows pulled together as he whispered again, “...Shiro?”

Dazed in the dwindling cover of sleep, his body sparkled. Keith moaned again when he further realized the heaven that was actually his reality.

His cock was deep in Shiro’s mouth, sliding in and out between soft lips, the head hitting the back of Shiro’s throat with every downward movement. Shiro hummed once in response to Keith’s voice, sending vibrations into Keith’s pelvis and down into his thighs. 

“Fuck…” Keith whispered and tried to lean up so he could watch as Shiro woke him with heavenly feelings, but he couldn’t move.

Keith looked to each of his hands where he found his wrists strapped to the bed. Then he felt his ankles wrapped in leather cuffs near the bottom edge of the mattress, legs pulled taut away from his torso. His limbs splayed like a starfish over the sheets. Then his eyes widened and his heart began to pound. 

It only took a moment for Keith to understand that while he’d been sleeping, Shiro had stripped him and tied him down. His dreamscape reflected his reality until it broke to assure him with blatant clarity that what he was feeling was tangible and incredibly real.

“Oh… Fuck… Fuck,” Keith whispered and pulled his ankles experimentally against the cuffs.

Shiro’s happy sounding laugh warmed his thigh, “God, you’re a heavy sleeper.”

Keith’s heart as throbbing with the thrill of waking up to the most gorgeous man in the world mouthing at his cock, tied up in his bed. Still breaking from the thinning heaviness of sleep, he turned his head to Shiro’s side table to study the clock, but it had maliciously turned the other way. He looked around and made eyes at the moon through the tall windows and squeezed his eyes shut.

He gasped when Shiro sucked him back into his mouth, “Fuck… ah… hey, what… what time is it?”

Shiro’s mouth was hot around just the tip of his cock, teasing with nothing but heat, lips barely touching. His tongue moved in slow circles under the head right where it bulbed. Shiro’s beautiful hand firm around the base of his cock, thumbing the length underneath, massaging and encouraging the blood to surge faster into his cock, to fill it even more.

Then Shiro kissed beneath the head and murmured against it, “Don’t worry about it.”

“Fuck,” Keith whispered while Shiro’s tongue resumed its task. When Keith began gasping shallow breaths and wishing his limbs were free so he could writhe without restraint, Shiro regretfully released his cock and moved his mouth to Keith’s thighs. 

“I hope this is okay…”

Keith nodded, the back of his head rubbing against the pillow, “Mhm.”

Though Shiro and Keith had a random habit of sending each other porn links they found especially interesting, he hadn’t realized Shiro was taking notes. 

Keith sighed heavily, hands turning into fists. He was already so worked up and close to begging. The sweet release of orgasm in Shiro’s mouth was nothing but an invasive thought he couldn’t get rid of. Instead of ruining Shiro’s fun, he bit his lip and held back. 

But God, it was a difficult task when Shiro’s mouth was even more talented than his hands. He licked and gave the most amazing teasing kisses to the tip of his cock then switched to sucking and biting the flesh between his thighs, alternating between the two. 

Shiro took his time to brand the little purple reminders into his thighs. The marks would cloud Keith with irrational horniness for days to come, they always did. And Keith groaned when Shiro finally tended to his cock again, but it was gentle and teasing at best. 

Keith moaned in the torture of being teased. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Shiro started without prompt, leaving his cock lonely and walked around to the side of the bed, “You were making these quiet little noises. The kind I only hear when I’m teasing you. It was entirely too cute.”

The bed dipped under Shiro’s weight as he climbed over the edge and moved in dangerously close to Keith’s face. “And I wondered what you were dreaming about.”

Shiro moved closer, and Keith licked his lips in anticipation for Shiro’s kiss, but he playfully pulled away, letting his mouth find Keith’s chest instead and slowly moved down to his nipple where he placed a soft kiss. 

Keith watched him with an unwavering gaze, “I was dreaming about you…”

Shiro grinned and eyed him from under lashes, swishing the tuft of floppy hair out of his face, “I wonder if you’d let me make your dreams even better.”

Keith parted his lips when Shiro rolled his tongue around the edge of his nipple and squeezed the head of his cock at the same time. He was already leaking, and Shiro delightfully used it to his advantage. After licking and teasing Keith’s nipples, Shiro took one into his mouth and pulled deeply. The feeling sparkled under the skin and shot down into Keith’s groin as if Shiro’s mouth were on his cock instead. 

“Oh… Fuck.” If Keith could plant his feet on the mattress and slowly thrust up into Shiro’s hand, he would, “Fuck… fuck, please keep doing that.”

“What do you mean?” Shiro let go and rubbed his hand heavily onto Keith’s thigh, pulling at the flesh.

A heavy breath left Keith’s lungs under the mask of a laugh and he smiled, “Fuck, you’re such a tease,” he whispered. 

Shiro continued and feigned ignorance, “You can’t be close already, can you?”

Keith let out a disapproving puff of air and Shiro laughed at his impatience, taking his time to bite down again on is nipple. Keith sucked in a breath. 

Then Shiro chuckled and leaned up on his hands again, mouth opening over Keith’s cock. Keith braced for the sweet impact of Shiro’s lips on excited nerves, but instead of the touch he desired, Shiro breathed hot air onto his cock instead. Still, he throbbed.

“Fuck,” Keith laughed though he was entirely frustrated, “Just fucking do it. Stop playing.”

“You love it,” Shiro said happily before he took Keith’s erection back into his mouth and pushed the tip into his throat.

“Oh… oh, fuck,” Keith whined. The heat of Shiro’s throat was heaven, and soon, he was squirming. 

“God… please.. Please, I just… need a little more…” He was burning, cock erect and bulging with the pulse of blood. If Shiro would just grip him a little tighter, suck just a little harder, he’d be over the edge and completely, utterly satiated. 

But Shiro chuckled softly and took a mouthful of Keith’s thigh and sucked until it was purple. Keith loved the feeling, but he desperately wished it were more meaningfully placed. He gasped when Shiro teased him with the smallest lick on the underside of his cock. 

“Don’t you love it, Keith? This feeling of giving me control over you… letting me have the say in what you feel and how much of it you’re allowed.” Then Shiro opened his mouth again and murmured against his cock, “Tell me you don’t love it. Lie to me.”

Keith moaned at his words and let out a sharp breath when Shiro sucked the head of his cock back into his mouth and quickly let go after a heartshatteringly short moment. 

“Mm…” Keith moaned and swallowed down the neediness. His cock was throbbing and needy and Shiro was giving him everything and nothing and it was starting to drive him crazy. 

Shiro crawled closer to him, completely neglecting his cock, and bit his outstretched arm. They met eyes over the gentle slope of Keith’s bicep and he watched as Shiro indulged himself by licking the muscle. 

“You have really good arms, you know?”

Keith was squirming in arousal and Shiro wanted to talk about his fucking arms… He rolled his eyes, but if he was honest with himself, Shiro touching him was more than enough. Even though it was gentle and teasing, even though Shiro had woken him from a deep sleep just to string him along in desire. He loved it.

“Ah,” Keith let out a short breath when Shiro reached the curve of his shoulder with a string of kisses and moved in closer to his neck. His breath warmed the skin and sent tiny chills across him. And when Shiro finally reached his neck, Keith turned his head to the side to give Shiro every bit of skin he wanted. The feeling of Shiro giving him hot open-mouth kisses on his pulse was melt-worthy. Keith closed his eyes and enjoyed it as long as it lasted.

“...Shiro.” 

“Hm?” Shiro hummed into Keith’s neck and slowly wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock again and slowly began to pump.

“Oh… Oh, please.”

“Please, what?”

Keith felt his words like a rush and responded, “Please... Sir.” Then he pulled lightly on the restraints without really meaning to, but he was aching in the fact that his cock was getting the attention it needed. He wanted to thrust into Shiro’s hand, but he was so well bound. Shiro chuckled at his attempts and slowed his moving hand on Keith’s erection causing him to whine. 

Still smiling, Shiro murmured against his jaw, “You okay, baby?”

“Mhm… yeah.”

“Just say the word and I’ll untie you,” Shiro whispered before kissing his cheek.

Keith closed his eyes, “OK…”

“...wanna make you feel good.” Shiro resumed stroking him, and he felt like he could absolutely melt from the sheer pleasure of it. 

Keith pressed his lips hard together, brows pulled tight, face red and open and unable to hide the cinders burning under his skin the longer Shiro touched him.

“Just relax, baby. I’ll go easy on you.”

If this was Shiro’s way of going easy, Keith knew he wouldn’t survive. 

Then when Shiro let his hand glide fully over Keith’s cock in a satisfying rhythm, he sighed. It was so easy how Shiro could pull the ache from within him while simultaneously growing it past his normal limits. 

The build of pressure was bliss in its build to finality. The deeply seated arousal gathered into his pelvis and readied to snap. His breath shallowed from the glorious build, and when Shiro slowed again, Keith wanted to growl in frustration. 

“But…” Shiro found Keith's neck under his lips again and murmured, “If you cum now you’re going to cum again and again until I say so.”

Keith’s eyes snapped open, “Huh? Fuck… wait, fuck are you serious? Wait, wait. Hold on a second, slow down.” Keith sucked in a breath of air and tried to pull himself away from Shiro’s perfect hand, but he was stuck, edging closer to release. 

“I wanna bring you to release again and again until you’re exhausted, baby… until you’re crying. And you know how much I love it when you cry, sweetheart.” 

Keith was stuck between the intense build of pleasure and fear of the unknown. He’d seen overstimulation videos, a few of them belonging to Shiro, and he got off on it, but there was no way he could ever survive a torture that sweet and intense. His voice raised in pitch as he got closer to an unfortunate release. “Is there another option?”

After stopping the movement of his hand, Shiro gave him a heavy look. “You either cum or you don’t.” Shiro’s eyes softened despite the challenge, “I want everything from you. Everything or nothing at all.”

As much as Keith wanted to stop and read into Shiro’s words, pull out some thread of hope that wasn’t actually there, Keith desperately needed to make a decision. He was right on the edge of glorious release, the kind that tingled like pleasure and torture all in the same moment. His mind begged his body to calm down as the build of pressure in his pelvis fluctuated like waves and readied to crash over him. He needed the rush and explosive relief… But Shiro wouldn’t stop?

“How many times?”

Shiro sucked on Keith’s nipple and let it pop out of his mouth, “As many times as it takes… until I’m too tired to stay awake… ‘play with you till I’m exhausted’, remember?” Shiro leaned over and eyed the clock that was hidden from Keith’s line of sight. “We have all night.” Then Shiro flicked his hot tongue repeatedly over keith’s erect nipple and began stroking him again. Keith squirmed in the bittersweet bliss. 

After staring at the ceiling and finally realizing the hell of pleasure Shiro was going to put him through, he found Shiro’s eyes and fought against release, whispering, “I don’t think I can do it.” 

Shiro released his cock and touched his face, “It’s okay, sweetheart.” Then he moved off of him slowly and kissed down his torso, a sweet ending, “If you don’t think you have it in you, then we can stop.”

Keith was so close to the edge his heart was pounding. He’d cum more than once only a few times in his life, and even then, there was a refractory period he had to consider. He didn’t think that he could do it. But he licked his lips and whimpered in the feeling of giving up. It was becoming more and more appealing the longer his cock went without attention. If there was anything he’d learned, it was that Shiro's hands could bring anything to fruition. 

“Please… I need it…” Keith gulped, “Please make me cum, Sir.”

Shiro uncuffed one of his ankles and Keith panicked as he moved to the other, “No, it’s okay. You don’t have to force yourself.

Keith swung his foot to meet Shiro where he stood, hitting his chest with a soft thud. “Make me cum.”

After waiting a moment, eyeing Shiro’s hard look, he averted his eyes and repeated, “Please.”

Shiro raised a brow and smirked before tugging Keith’s foot with unnecessary force back to the corner of the bed and locked him back into place. 

“Bossy.”

Keith felt his heart like a jackhammer in his ribcage and wondered how completely broken he’d be by morning. 

Thankfully, Shiro would be there to pick up the pieces. 

Shiro pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the ground and Keith sighed like he always did when he saw the muscles hiding beneath Shiro’s clothes. 

Then Shiro leaned back over Keith’s cock, settled between his legs, and pressed Keith's hips hard into the bed. His mouth eagerly glossed over the head of Keith’s leaking cock and he hummed. Keith only hoped Shiro’s hands would leave bruises where they sat.

After that, Keith quickly swooned near the edge. Stuck in the pleasurable build of what would be one of many, he closed his eyes, swallowing audibly to keep the noises from spilling out. 

Shiro moaned, “You try to hide it, baby, but you love it when I play with you. When I tease you with no intention of letting you cum, don’t you?”

“Wait…” Keith whined, “But you said you’d make me cum.”

“Tell me how much you need it.”

“Oh… oh, please. Fuck. Just… I need it, Sir. I’m so close,” He could already feel the gentle throbbing in his groin. His mouth hung open, breath shallow as his cock was lavished by Shiro’s tongue, bulging under his ministrations. 

“Mhm… Fuck. Tell me again,” Shiro moaned on his cock and swallowed him down. 

“I… Fuck, please. I need it. I wanna cum down your throat. Watch you swallow… God, please.”

All Keith could do was wrap his hands around the tight restraints and moan, the pressure thrumming in him built quickly from Shiro’s tongue until it readied to snap. When the pressure finally built until it was unbearable, every muscle in Keith’s body clenched as he readied to spurt. 

But then, just as he reached the edge, Shiro pulled Keith’s cock from his mouth and pushed it toward Keith's belly. His hand was tight around the base of Keith's cock and nowhere else, unmoving, pressed against Keith's abs. 

Keith spurted, but it was short, incredibly frustrating, and unsatisfying. The orgasm began and ended in a matter of a few seconds, giving him relief in no way, shape, or form. Keith growled, frustrated. The pressure of release still buried in his groin, unable to fully come out.

“No… No… Fuck, fuuuuck. Wh-… Why?” Keith gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, pressing his head into the pillow. 

Ignoring his whining, Shiro pulled Keith’s cock back into his mouth and sucked hard, jerked whatever wouldn’t fit into his mouth quickly with his hand, and Keith was sure he was going to die.

“Stop! Please, please, Shiro! Fuck! Fuck, it’s too much!” He was so sensitive, the nerves felt like they were blistering. 

For a short moment of bliss, Shiro pulled Keith’s cock from his mouth. Then he gripped Keith’s cock with one hand, and with his other hand, he quickly rubbed his palm in circles over the head of Keith’s purpled cock, smearing his palm through spit and cum.

Keith’s voice was a scream into the night, “No! Oh, fuck! Fuck! Sir!” He tugged violently against the leather holds on his limbs, “It’s too much! Please, please, Please! I can’t! I can’t-”

“You can.”

With the little room Keith had as leverage, he bucked his hips, eager to get away from Shiro’s torture, blistering the nerves of a ruined orgasm that was sure to leave him desperate for hours, “Please! I can’t! It hurts, it hurts, It’s too much!”

“Am I hurting you?”

Keith wanted to scream. It wasn’t pain, but it so close to pain that Keith didn’t know what to think. He squirmed with shallow breaths as Shiro ignored his cries and tortured his nerves. The air in his lungs was cold and quick and burned his teeth. “Stop! Stop, please! It’s too much, Shiro. Shiro… Shiro, Shiro,” His muscles were clenching, nerves vibrating like live wires beneath the skin. 

“I know you’ve got it in you, love.”

“No, no, no I can’t! It’s-fuck! Fuck, please!” 

But Shiro continued his torture on Keith’s overly sensitive cock, polishing the head to a shine. 

Soon, though it was absolute torture on his cock in its extreme sensitivity, the feeling slowly started to mellow back into a deep seated warmth. He sighed in relief when the pleasure finally began to outweigh the raw sparks of overstimulation. Pleasure simmered like a contradiction in his body once again.

“Yes, baby… Just like that. See how well you did?”

Keith hummed, brows pulled together. 

“I know you can do it again… you’re so good.”

“Mhm…” Keith whimpered and closed his eyes, pressing his head back into the pillow.

"Such a good boy," Shiro sighed and stroked over Keith’s cock, alternating hands as he slid Keith’s slickened cock into his open fist and ran it down over the length, letting go when he reached the base and repeated the action. 

“God, I love the way you look when you’re like this… desperate for more and less all in the same moment... Is it torture for you?”

“Mhm… Sir?” Keith let out a slow, heavy breath and his lips stayed parted. It felt like hot yellow sparks skittered randomly all over his body and began to settle deep in his pelvis. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Shiro’s hands never stopped, only slowed to change angles. 

“Please… I want…” His breath hitched before Shiro finally let his cock rest. Then Shiro moved downward with his thumbs and slowly spread Keith’s cheeks apart. 

Shiro swirled the pad of his thumb around the rim of Keith’s ass, slowly waking the unbothered nerves there that were suddenly eager to be serviced, “What do you want, Keith?”

“Oh… fuck,” Shiro’s thumbs massaged tantalizing circles near his hole. “Would you fuck me? Fuck… I want you inside of me.”

Shiro hummed happily, “Do you?”

With the night covering them like a veil, his thoughts flowed freely, “Yeah…” Keith swallowed and let his words appear as soon as they were thought of, “God, I think about it all the time… how good it feels when you fuck me… Fuck, I need you to do it again. Shiro, I need you.” 

Keith moaned when Shiro opened his mouth again around Keith’s half-hard cock and swallowed him down to the hilt. 

“Oh… Please fuck me.”

Shiro pulled off long enough to murmur over his hip, “Cum again for me, sweetheart. Maybe I’ll fuck you.”

“Oh…”

Pleasure was a slow build in him, but with Shiro’s mouth sucking him down, and Shiro’s thumbs teasing but never touching his asshole, it was sparking hotter. Shiro began to tease the rim of his ass with little intent to enter him. 

Keith’s mind was whirling, “Please… please, Shiro. Just do it,” he closed his eyes and begged, “Please touch me. Just… anything, please… finger me.”

Shiro stopped sucking on his cock to bury his face between Keith’s thighs. The next thing Keith felt, what sent him mewling, was the tip of Shiro’s tongue circling around the tight hole without ever touching it. 

“Oh… god.”

Just the fact that Shiro was close enough to his asshole to tease to this extent was driving him wild. Sweat was beginning to speckle itself over his skin.

The longer that Shiro swirled his tongue, the more Keith’s mind flashed into brief moments of incoherency. At times it was all he could do to keep himself breathing. It was shallow in his lungs, and the oxygen made his head feel like it was floating, but he was proud of his efforts. 

A few times Shiro teased closer to licking over and into his hole, but only made contact a few short, blissful times. The flat of Shiro’s tongue smoothed over the muscle, then he cooled the spot with his breath before he went back to ignoring it. Stuck in a cycle of too much and not enough, Keith was losing his mind. And when Shiro wrapped his hand around Keith’s cock again and began stroking him fully, he quickly teetered back to the edge. 

Drool was threading from parted lips as he panted and pulled at the cuffs. Keith couldn’t believe that he’d already lived through the throes of overstimulation, past the point of desperate and needy and all he wanted was more. He wanted to break free and force himself onto Shiro’s cock, tongue, fingers, or absolutely anything he could. 

Shiro teased him past the point of no return, and soon, his muscles were clenching and he was mewling and the leather was straining against his wrists and Shiro was there, holding the base of his cock again to let him spurt for a bittersweet moment before beginning his second attack on Keith’s nerves. 

This time, he really did scream. “Fuck! Fuck, please! Wait, wait… No! Please, I just need a minute!” Keith begged and sobbed with relief when Shiro released him.

“Oh… Oh…” Keith moaned, sobbing in the wonderful rest his body was allowed.

Shiro removed himself from in between Keith’s legs long enough to reach over the side of the bed and grab an unseen item. 

Keith should have known that the restful feeling in his body was temporary, but still, when the hum of vibration started, he panicked.

“Wait… wait, please,” Keith whispered. 

The vibration stopped, letting his breath be the only noise that filled the room. His legs tensed up, hands gripping the leather in anticipation for what he assumed would be another blinding sensation.

With his eyes closed, Keith felt his cock, still moderately hard and slick from Shiro’s mouth, slide into a tight hole and he flinched. He looked down to watch Shiro glide a silicone tube at the end of a vibrating wand down to the base of his cock. Shiro gently rested the wand on the bed between his legs, Keith’s breath shallow and quick all the while. 

And when Shiro met his eyes and turned on the motor, Keith screamed. 

“Shiro! Shiro, ah, please! Please, no. No, no!”

The nerves in his cock were jumping like the sparkling bits of fire at the end of a fuze. 

He couldn’t take it, the incredibly overwhelming, blistering sensation echoing into every part of his body was absolute lightning. It was genuinely too much. Keith tugged as hard as he could at the restraints around his ankles so violently that one of them snapped from it’s connection. He kicked his foot as hard as he could and landed on Shiro’s chest. 

Shiro grunted, the wind knocked out of him, and fought to grab Keith’s ankle before it could hit him again. But Keith was too strong in his desperation, his voice was terror, “Turn it off!” He writhed.

Shiro ignored all demands as Keith cried, hot tears pouring from his eyes. His throat was raw and cold from the constant, aggressive intake of air. Somehow Shiro was even stronger than he looked. He tugged Keith’s ankle back to the edge of the bed before locking it back in place and laughed as Keith suffered in absolute torture.

“Please. Please, please, please,” Keith felt adrenaline in his veins like a drug, almost to the point of a total high as he begged, “Shiro… Sir, I’ll do anything. Just turn it off, Off. Please. Please, fucking turn it off!

“You know I want you to cum for me, beautiful.” Shiro’s voice was sweet, low, and ghosting into the darkness. With no care in the violence tugging at Keith’s limbs, Shiro covered the head of Keith’s exposed cock with his mouth and sucked.

Something inside of Keith snapped. 

A flash of white lightning split his psyche in two, then slowly melted into a haze of clouds. Keith felt it was something like heaven. Whatever the feeling was, it consumed him.

He drifted. 

It took a few long moments as his body shuddered under Shiro, but he struggled back into his right mind. He knew where he was, he knew he was safe. He knew that Shiro was with him, an angel among the clouds.

Distantly, he heard the sound of his breath and felt the absolute devastation of pleasure in his body. Keith knew he was in pain, but it wasn’t the kind of pain that hurt, it was the kind of pain that tortured. The type of pain that burned every corner of his mind that was telling him ‘no’. That was telling him to stop, because along with that pain, there was the most breathtaking pleasure. And there was no way in hell he’d ever turn it away.

“Please,” Keith whispered, wondering if the sound was only in his mind or if Shiro would be able to hear it too. “Oh… oh my god… oh, fuck.” His words came out slow, like each one was spoken on the end of a slow breath.

The tip of Keith’s cock felt cooler for a moment, and he realized that Shiro’s mouth wasn’t on it anymore. 

“God, look at you…” Shiro touched his palms to Keith’s body, one resting on his thigh, one sliding over his torso, “Keith… you’re doing amazing.” 

Shiro ran his fingers through a splotch of cum on his stomach, “You’re a fucking mess, baby.”

Keith willed his eyes to open and watched as Shiro sucked the cum from his fingers before stripping off the rest of his clothes.

With no second thought, Keith resigned to his fate, laying pliant and hot and overwhelmed and perfectly shattered against thousand-dollar sheets. 

What Shiro gifted him with was more than heaven: The vibration was turned down low, and Keith felt himself take the first conscious breath since Shiro began to take him apart. 

Keith gave into whatever mix of hopelessness and desire that swirled inside of him. As the toy hummed low over blistered and burned nerves, stuck in a loop of wanting more and nothing at all, for the first time he felt truly and completely out control.

He let his eyes trail the ceiling until they locked on the moon, now a little higher in the sky, brighter. Tears blurred his vision again when he realized the image of himself.

God… he was broken. 

How did he get here?

Not necessarily on the bed, that was something he could remember. The tired stumbling back through the front door after driving home from the club. The gentle groans Shiro gave when Keith dropped to his knees and sucked him dry. The gentle kisses as they weaved into each other's limbs and fell asleep. That he could remember vividly.

But how had he gotten here in this state of mind?

Not too long ago Keith was in a boring but manageable cycle of going through the motions. He’d quit smoking… mostly. He woke up every day on time, went to work, ate kind of healthy sometimes, worked out a few times a week.

It used to be easy before things changed, before he found those damn videos. Before he found Shiro, before he lived every day in wanton lust for pleasure, not only for Shiro’s body, but his company.

He watched as Shiro moved closer, leaning over to him and running his hands over Keith’s chest. Shiro had completely stripped, the scars over his skin shined in the gentle moonlight, and his hair lit up in it. Shiro’s face wasn’t hardened, but it was resigned in something: determination, or power, or appreciation, or some mix of the few settled over him. 

But his eyes… they were soft. Keith melted in the comfort of them and felt the already broken pieces of himself begin to shatter.

Keith took in a shaky breath, “...Shiro,” his voice cracked as the name fell from his lips.

Shiro met his eyes and smiled gently, lightly playing with Keith’s nipples as if it were a reward.

Heaven wasn’t a place, it was a sound, and it came from Shiro’s mouth, “Yes, Keith?”

Keith swallowed to calm the lump in his throat, but it didn’t help, “...why am I like this?” He closed his eyes when Shiro gently moved the hair from Keith’s face and swept it to the side, clearing the strands from his eyes. Shiro watched him gently, patiently, as if he knew Keith had more to say.

“You broke me…” Keith’s voice cracked again, and he couldn’t hide the fact that he was in a million pieces. “The first night we met… it’s like you fucking broke me…”

Shiro’s brows pulled together and his mouth parted.

Keith rolled his eyes to the ceiling hoping to dry the moisture from his eyes and whispered, “Every fucking chance I get… I run to you… wondering if you can fix me… wondering if what I feel for you is real… and every time… it’s like you just find something new inside of me to break. I feel like I’m in a million pieces.”

Shiro kissed gently between Keith’s brows and touched their foreheads together. 

“Do you hate it?” Shiro gently ran his thumb over Keith’s face, running through tears.

Keith tried to shake his head, “... I don’t hate it,” he whispered. 

“...do you hate me?”

Keith swallowed. He waited a long time to answer, almost long enough for Shiro to feel fear. God… if Shiro only knew… “I don’t hate you.”

_I need you._

“Is this okay, Keith? ...I’ll be here for you… if you want me… if you want me to break you apart… and put back all the little pieces.”

Keith sniffed and let out a shaky breath before he nodded.

“Maybe even find a few pieces of myself in there,” Shiro gave Keith a small smile that reached up to his eyes. 

If only Shiro only knew how deep it went, how many fucking little pieces of Shiro were already fixed inside of him. 

Keith paused before taking a deep breath, “Shiro… I’m… I think I’m in-”

Shiro cut him off with a kiss in response, one that opened their mouths against each other and allowed them to drink deeply of each other. Their kiss only parted so Shiro could give hurried kisses around Keith’s jaw, down his neck and back up to his mouth.

Against Shiro’s lips, Keith whispered, “Please… I need…”

Shiro ran his hand down Keith’s torso, “What do you need sweetheart?”

Keith wanted everything. Shiro was perfect and beautiful, all encompassing warmth.

“You... Fuck me, Shiro… fuck me ‘till I can’t breathe,” Keith asked with heavy lids.

Shiro gave him one last kiss before he moved around to the bottom edge of the bed and climbed onto it until he was back between Keith’s legs. He turned the vibe off completely, removed it slowly and tossed it to the ground. 

Keith closed his eyes when Shiro began kissing his thighs, and before he realized it, Shiro began to finger him open. 

It had been all he wanted, all he could beg for, but his entire essence had been rawed, he had nothing left to give. Keith gasped as Shiro’s fingers sunk into him, pushed at his prostate. His vision was going dark.

“I cant’, I can’t, Shiro… Fuck… Fuck,” Keith babbled, tears dripping from the corners of his eyes.

“You want me to fuck you ‘til you can’t breathe, baby.”

Keith whined and struggled to remain still as the sensations sparked inside of him, “Fuck,” Keith sobbed quietly.

“Shh… it’s okay, baby. You’re okay. Color for me, sweetheart?” Shiro asked before kissing and licking his cock again. 

“Green.”

Shiro hummed and swallowed Keith’s cock. It was mostly soft, and Keith still felt like he was going to scream from continued overstimulation, but he needed it. Needed Shiro more than anything, he moaned freely.

Then Shiro pushed in another finger to join the one in his ass, stretching the muscle, caressing his walls. The glide was smooth, and Keith wondered when Shiro had found the time to get the lube, but he was grateful for it. His motions were increasing in speed, almost clumsy as he worked to ready Keith for his cock. 

“Shiro…” Keith moaned his name.

“Fuck, I want you. Baby, I want you.”

“...please… Takashi.”

Shiro moaned and rutted against the bed, mouthing Keith’s cock. He groaned more from his own pleasure than for the sensation it provided Keith.

“I need you… Fuck, Please. I need you inside of me,” Keith whined out as Shiro fingered him.

“Mhm…” Shiro spread Keith’s legs. When had the cuffs around his ankles been removed? Shiro pulled his fingers out of Keith’s ass and pushed Keith’s legs toward his torso, spreading him, and Keith watched with shortness of breath as he slicked himself up and nudged against Keith’s hole.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck, yes. Please,” Keith whispered, “Takashi, please.”

“Yes, baby,” Shiro moaned softly as he pressed inside, giving Keith miniscule time to adjust as he inched his way inside. Keith could tell Shiro was holding back, and he almost had half a mind to hate him for that..

Even though he was exhausted, overused, over sensitive, overly satiated, there was something about Shiro that left him thirsty. Keith was secure in the fact that it would always be that way.

Once Shiro as fully sheathed, reaching deep inside of him, stretching him in a way that he’d be thinking about for months to come, he scooted forward and nudged his knees under Keith’s legs. Then he reached forward to each side and pulled the safety clutch on each of the cuffs around Keith’s wrists. Then he pulled Keith into his lap.

“C’mere, baby.”

Shiro looped his arms under Keith’s bent knees and held him up, hands pressing into him on his back, thumbs settling on his sides. Keith sighed in relief as he leaned forward against Shiro. It felt so good to be free of the leather, to feel his limbs in their rightful places again, to feel Shiro close to him, pressed against his skin and deep inside of him. 

Though his arms and legs shook like jelly with every attempt to hold himself, it was everything he needed.

“Fuck…” Keith whined over Shiro’s shoulder.

“God, yes…” Shiro sat back on his heels with his cock deeply seated, and with his upper body strength, he gently moved Keith up and down on his cock. It was the most perfect heaven.

“Fuck me…”

“Yes, baby…”

Keith panted and cried through every slow thrust, overwhelmed as Shiro forced him to ride his cock. He held on for dear life with the little strength he had. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck and made a fist in his hair, but it slipped through his fingers. The heat on Shiro’s skin and scalp was radiating into his hands. Shiro was red, blooming like fire under Keith, hungry in his movement. His breath fell like heat over Keith’s chest.

Keith’s grip faltered around Shiro’s neck as he fucked up into him slowly. He whimpered with every thrust and whined at the perfect feeling of being filled and consumed entirely by Shiro. He’d never felt something so deeply before, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally, Shiro was deep inside of him. He was everywhere.

“Baby, hold onto me,” Shiro’s voice rushed against his collarbone, his arms held him with unwavering strength.

Keith tried, but all he could manage was to lodge his nails into Shiro’s back and pull, shredding the top layer of skin. Shiro gasped and moaned low through the accidental abuse on his flesh, but he never stopped moving. His head fell forward onto Keith’s shoulder as he thrust up into him.

Intense heat throbbed through Keith’s limbs and down into the man under him. They moaned, struggled for air, held onto each other with all that they had. Any extra energy was spent on breathing each other’s names into the darkness.

When Shiro’s strength began to falter, and the hunger in his eyes was as transparent as the windows that lined the wall, letting the moon shine its light onto them, Shiro gently leaned forward and dropped Keith onto his back. Shiro hovered, leaning over him and rested one of his hands on the bed next to Keith’s head, the other settled gently on Keith’s face as he continued to fuck him slowly, keeping eye contact as he neared release.

Shiro sucked air through his teeth and whispered, “I’m so close, baby… you feel so good.”

Keith touched Shiro’s face gently, feeling physically and emotionally overwhelmed as he breathed through each thrust. He reached down between them and though he was raw and overstimulated, he slowly jerked his cock to the rhythm of Shiro’s thrusts. His mouth fell open and his eyes misted again. He needed this more than anything, more than food or sleep or the light of day. The light in Shiro’s eyes was enough.

Shiro’s movements changed slightly as he neared what he felt would be an incredible rush of relief. 

Keith sped up his hand, willing the pleasure to build again and felt the rush of Shiro’s pleasure building inside of him. 

“Takashi…”

As much as he wanted to hold back emotion, he couldn’t. Keith felt his eyes warm with new tears. They spilled from the corners of his eyes, ran down his cheeks, pooled his ears, dripped down his neck. This time, it wasn’t just the overwhelming scrape of stimulation against tired nerves, he was crying because there was an evergrowing fire deep inside of his chest that he just couldn’t ignore anymore. Keith’s brows pulled together and the tears fell. 

Shiro watched as they spilled from his eyes, wiped through them with his thumb and his brows pulled together.

“Keith…”

It was even too much for Keith how beautiful it was when Shiro’s breath caught in his throat as he neared the blinding end. His eyes hooded, his breath shuddered, then he latched onto Keith’s neck and bit down as he came, moaning through the sweet explosive ending. 

With a gasp of air, Keith followed him over the edge, spurting little to nothing as he throbbed with the feeling of pure relief, perfect in its finality as Shiro finished the last of his thrusts slowly.

Then when the rush settled and air was hard for them to come by, Shiro fell gently forward to rest on Keith’s chest. Their lungs were a fast rhythm, Keith felt Shiro’s heartbeat against his chest like a wild hummingbird. He closed his eyes.

Keith ran his hand through Shiro’s hair, fingers running through sweat-dampened strands and skin that was too hot as Shiro’s breath slowed against his neck. Then Shiro tightened his grip around Keith and he buried his face in dark hair.

There was a mantra running through Keith’s head, stuck on a loop, digging into his mind and heart. He wanted to black out just to calm the intensity of it, just to erase it for a while because if Keith had learned anything in life, it’s that the good things always ended. And Shiro was the best thing he’d ever had. He feared that soon... Shiro would evaporate.

Keith tightened his grip around Shiro and released a shallow breath through his nose. He bit his tongue to keep the words from spilling out, to keep them from shattering the perfection in his arms.

 

_I love you._

 

_I love you._

 

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm emo ;;  
> This chapter fills me with,,, emotions and I love sheith so much
> 
> I love you guys so much, thank you for reading my sheith fic. This fic is going to be alive for years and years and I'm feeling the pressure of having a lot of readers, but I want to give these two a good story. I hope I can convey all of my thoughts and emotions in such a way that honors these characters and the bond that they share.  
> Even though this smutty stuff isn't canon, it's canon in my bastard heart  
> <3  
> I love each and every one of you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh, you're in my veins_   
>  _And I cannot get you out_   
>  _Oh, you're all I taste_   
>  _At night inside of my mouth_   
>  _In My Veins - Andrew Belle_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *This chapter contains depictions of past sexual abuse that may be triggering to some, please feel free to skip past the text in italics near the beginning*

_It was always the same pattern, the same rhythm of words melting from his tongue, dripping from his lips like honey, oozing too-sweet syrup onto the cracked ground of famine, drying up in the sun, useless… wasted._

_Still, they fell._

_“I love you.”_

_Often, he said it like an empty question, as if he already knew the answer, but the question had to come regardless. Because if love was mutual, if the phrase could once be returned in earnest, what became of it once it was gone? If matter can be neither created nor destroyed, what of love, then? What was one more proposal? One more time… one more offering?_

_“I love you.”_

_What always followed was silence, a pattern he was familiar with, but the hurt never lessened every time his offering was left to decay._

_Now along with the silence was the repeated, useless crack of a whip against the back of his thighs, stinging hard enough to bleed. He felt heat dripping from his eyes and splattering onto the ground beneath him._

_The tears followed as if it were an answer to his question. A reply he didn’t want, but always received regardless, in these moments when his heart was open and displayed in its entirety, at the mercy of his master, left bare and weeping._

_He always cried. Shiro cried not from the pain of the whip, but the unmistakable ache in his chest that lingered after his master’s silence._

_Something new he’d begun experiencing was laughter. Laughter in it’s darkest cape, detached from its joyful mother and stuck to the face of the man behind him._

_But in some sick way, there was a hint of joy._

_For the first time in what felt like forever, he was being touched. His master was inside of him, touching him the way he used to before the shackles became their god, before his words were returned void, before the answer to his love confession was his own tears splattered raw onto rough, cold concrete._

_On all fours, knees and elbows skinning and beginning to bleed against the hard floor, hands bound together in front of his face, held up by a rope strung up above his head, his master laughed a short chuckle in response to Shiro’s tears and thrust into him._

_Shiro’s master fucked hard and fast like he needed it, like he needed absolutely nothing more than a severe rush of power and pleasure, adrenaline in its most pure form and nothing else._

_“I love you,” Shiro whimpered quietly into the floor as his head hung down, chin nearly touching his chest. He cried because along with the pain, was the most relieving pleasure._

_Shiro hadn’t been touched in weeks, left to simply decay in what was left of his emotions. He’d been left alone in his mind, set his spirit to wither away in his body, his heart crackled like cinders as it beat, like fire snapping dried twigs with every pound in his chest._

_‘Training’, his master had called it… ‘Discipline.’_

_But Shiro didn’t feel any stronger. Hadn’t felt anything in months. Nothing but what his master wanted him to feel._

_And then when his master was done, when Shiro’s ass was dripping with cum and his eyes ran with hot tears, his master gave him one last gift… one subtle touch that Shiro would have to survive on for weeks, maybe even months._

_Chills covered him from head to toe when his master tousled Shiro’s hair slowly like he was being gently surveyed._

_With difficulty, Shiro pushed past the pain and lifted his head to meet his master’s eyes._

_“Thank you…” Shiro choked out, blinking up rapidly through watery eyes and decided to try one last time, “ I love you…”_

_His master straightened and took a small breath before tilting his head and dropping his arm back to his side, “Good boy, Takashi.” Then he walked out of the room._

_With his hands still tied, back still bowed, Shiro panted, head hanging toward the floor. His knees were spread where he would kneel until he was allowed to move, left alone in silence with no one to answer him._

_Still, Shiro loved and he loved and he loved..._

 

\--

 

 

_I love you._

 

_I love you._

 

_I love you._

 

The mantra began in Keith’s head and hadn’t stopped playing since the phrase broke through his consciousness and bound its way into a proper rhythm. It spun him into dizziness.

It was late.

Or was it early…? Keith thought blearily as he recalled their night repeatedly to no end. Every touch and flash of movement between them, every groan and breath they shared, whispered praise rolled like a swirl of never-ending smoke in his mind. 

When Shiro had finally pulled out of him, he whispered sweet kisses down Keith’s torso and planted them over the apples of Keith’s cheeks when he smiled and followed them with a long kiss to Keith’s forehead. Shiro then carried Keith to the bathroom where they rinsed off the liquid traces of their passion. 

Their faces stayed happy and flushed even as Keith’s knees wobbled and he clung to Shiro for balance, using all of his remaining strength to not slip on the tile. Shiro never let him fall. The shower was sweet rain over their skin as Shiro became distracted from the bubbles and kissed him, enjoying Keith’s lips and tongue thoroughly as if they hadn’t been touched at all. 

Keith smiled when Shiro admired the hickeys on Keith’s neck with his fingertips, running his thumbs over the pink and purple spots before kissing each one slowly in between every sweet kiss to Keith’s lips. Then Shiro rinsed Keith of suds and bubbles before wrapping him in a warm towel. 

Butterflies erupted in Keith’s stomach again when he thought about Shiro’s back, it held the perfect red stripes of Keith’s nails in two sets of four parallel lines reaching from the middle of Shiro’s back up to his shoulders. A few of the lines shone bright red like they’d been dug too deep, deep enough to draw droplets of blood that dried before running. 

As they dried off, Keith kissed each red line apologetically then he sat Shiro on the stool Shiro kept hidden under the counter and applied ointment to the marks. Shiro sighed as he did so like he enjoyed the care. He watched Keith in the mirror through a wet curtain of white hair. As Keith smeared the ointment over the lines, he felt the simple joy of caring for Shiro’s wounds, and he felt that Shiro enjoyed the softness that Keith put into his touch. It was then that Keith understood why Shiro was so gentle with him after play, Shiro enjoyed caring for another, and Keith could see that he also desired it in return. 

Keith took longer than necessary, taking a few long moments to watch Shiro’s face in the mirror as he began working into Shiro’s shoulders. They were tough with muscle and felt like they hadn’t been tended to in a long time. Though Shiro’s muscles had softened under his hands, Keith couldn’t bring himself to stop touching Shiro’s soft skin. Shiro melted beneath his touch, and Keith only stopped when Shiro brought his hand up and placed it over one of Keith’s, pulling it in front of him and placed a kiss to the back of it as a thank you. 

Then it was Shiro’s turn, he kissed Keith’s wrists and let his lips linger over the pulse points. Shiro took the time to rub a salve into Keith’s wrists and ankles where the leather had abrased his skin. Took joy in gently tending to Keith’s feet, massaging the feeling back into them as if they’d been numbed. Afterword, the feeling that had Keith simply melting inside, Keith was dressed in Shiro’s oversized clothes before climbing into bed. Then Keith watched Shiro fall into a deep sleep.

Keith wished he could have followed. Instead, he locked eyes on the ceiling as his mind raced, stuck laying on his back as he waited for the elusive cover of sleep. And though the torture of insomnia was inescapable, it wasn’t entirely unpleasant yet. Shiro was plastered to him like an octopus. A big, muscular, beautifully caring octopus. 

The side of Shiro’s face was pressed heavily against Keith’s chest, his arm was draped over Keith’s body, fingers tucked under his side. One of Keith’s legs was being held hostage by Shiro’s legs and he wondered if he’d ever be free. Though he couldn’t bring himself to care much.

It was a comfort for Keith to run his fingers through the shine of Shiro’s hair, the ridiculously soft strands threading through his fingers with every stroke. Keith pressed his cheek against the soft hairs on top of Shiro’s head and tried to close his eyes, but every time he did, they would spring back open anyway. Even though he was completely exhausted, his eyes refused to close, stuck half-lidded glaring at the wall. He couldn’t complain because Shiro softened the ache, he was the sweetest company, sweeter than sleep.

Though it was perfect and peaceful, Keith was starting to lose his mind, stuck in a loop of silent ‘I love you’s and things left unsaid. And if Shiro hadn’t cut him off, Keith would have spilled his entire heart… ‘I’m in love with you’. Maybe it was better this way, keep things casual, let Shiro be the bright and beautiful shooting star across his sky, wave goodbye when it was over, let his eyes adjust back to the dimness of his life and keep going like he always did. 

Sometimes, the worst thing was waiting for sleep to come, so it was easier to act like he didn’t want it in the first place. He needed to distance himself from the cage of wakefulness before he slipped into madness.

When the room was beginning to lighten, Keith began to shift from Shiro’s grasp. It was still dark, the cover of night was still very much over them, but hints of purple began to tint the sky with the beginnings of morning and soon the room would fill with light.

After a few minutes of shifting slowly out of Shiro’s heaviness in tiny increments, he grabbed Shiro’s discarded hoodie from the ground and pulled it over his head to ease the chill, then he padded out to the kitchen. 

He made a single cup of coffee with Shiro’s pod brewer that looked like it was worth more than Keith’s monthly rent and poured in a generous amount of cold cream from the fridge. 

After finding his jacket in the threshold near the front door, he dug through the pockets until his lighter and box of shorts was in hand a walked back into Shiro’s room, slowly tiptoeing past the bed to the balcony and quietly opened the door. 

The large deck housed an in-ground hot tub that they’d yet to use and multiple pool chairs. He claimed one and leaned back against it as the sun rose.

Outside in the chill of the early morning, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, he felt at peace. 

He’d known it for a long time, the feeling that churned in his gut when he looked at Shiro, the rough and harsh reality of sadness when Shiro was out of sight, the spark of joy he felt when they were together… the absolute rush of life Keith felt every time Shiro touched him. 

As much as the thought scared him, he couldn’t help but know that Shiro was perfection. A perfect diamond in his lackluster life. As much as he wanted to keep it to himself, he wished there was someone he could gush about Shiro to. He’d brag about every smile and laugh, the way he crushed Keith when they hugged. The way his voice warmed Keith’s chest…

But for the most part he was alone, and it would have stayed that way if Shiro hadn’t showed up. 

Keith took a long drag and blew it out, hanging his head back against the pool chair. He was afraid that if he labeled Shrio as something that he wanted, something in his life that was genuinely good, that Shiro would disappear, not immediately, but gradually, the light from the shooting star’s trail would fade. 

The gentle sound of the glass door sliding open broke him from his thoughts. 

Shiro popped his head out with one eye squinted, hair in every direction, a tank top barely hanging on his shoulders and gave Keith a small grin.

“Morning,” Keith greeted, a small trace of smoke trailing the word, unable to hide the smile playing on his lips. 

Shiro squinted out over the balcony at the pink and orange sunrise and stepped out onto the balcony. Then he gently slid the door shut behind him. 

“You’re up early.’

“I never slept.”

Shiro looked him up and down before grabbing the chair closest to Keith and shifting it closer until their chairs were touching.

“Is everything okay? Are you hurt at all?” Shiro sat cross-legged on the edge and gently gathered Keith’s wrists in his hands, gentle with the hand that held the cigarette. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Keith responded as Shiro turned his wrists over, seeing only the red burns from the leather around his wrists before releasing them.

Shiro pushed Keith’s hair out of the way and thumbed over the purple bloom of a hickey below his jaw. His voice was gentle, “Something on your mind?” 

_I like you so much.._

Keith let his eyes slip closed for a second and gently shook his head, “It’s just insomnia…”

Shiro’s cheeks raised in a small smile, then he slid his hand under the neck of Keith’s hoodie and gently massaged his shoulder and neck. “Any soreness? You’re a little stiff.”

Keith melted into his touch and wondered if it was real or if he’d finally fallen asleep and was living in a peaceful dream.

_You’re perfect_

“Maybe a little,” Keith replied. Their faces were close, and in the morning light, the scar across Shiro’s face shined a little brighter.

Keith brought his hand up to touch the sharp end of the scar under Shiro’s eye. “...I’m still curious.”

Shiro smiled and grabbed Keith’s hand from in front of his face to kiss his wrist, “I know.”

Keith wondered when Shiro would open up more about his past, but Keith figured he hadn’t offered the same in return. There was a trust between them that stood regardless of their pasts, and they accepted each other. It was beautiful. 

Keith tapped the end of his cigarette letting the ashes fall from the end. “And you? Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

Shiro smiled wide and cocked his head to the side, “I think that’s the first time you’ve asked me that…” Shiro leaned in and kissed him, “Yes, I’m okay. Thank you.”

As his cheeks blushed, Keith made a mental note to remember to ask him again. The he dropped his cigarette and stepped on it before grabbing his chilled cup of coffee from the ground, “Coffee?”

Shiro took it with a smile and sipped it before laughing, “It’s cold.”

Keith laughed, “Says the guy in a tank top.” 

Shiro chuckled and relaxed back into the chair next to him and sipped cold coffee. The ease of Shiro’s company settled beautifully into Keith’s orbit and he let out a happy sigh. He could see them like this in the early mornings, old and gray and silent in the sunrise. Shiro eyed him and grinned before folding their fingers together. 

“...What?” Shiro smiled and narrowed his eyes. 

As much as Keith was wary, something in Shiro’s eyes told Keith to stop being afraid, to enjoy every little moment like this. To hold onto Shiro until his fingers broke. Even if Shiro left after a while, he wanted this. Shiro and Keith together was a good thing, and Keith wanted to make it last, fill it with as many good things as he could so that when it was over, he could look back and have an endless list of things to smile about.

Keith squeezed Shiro’s hand and spoke quietly, “You don’t know how good you are.”

Shiro grinned and pulled Keith in for a kiss, simple in the ease of their happiness.

“Says you…”

 

\---

 

The last time Keith spent a saturday at Shiro’s condo, the entire day was spent in bed. But now, without the fatigue of dropping under Shiro’s loving abuse, they somehow settled into cleaning up the place.

There wasn’t much that needed to be done, but Keith followed the flow of Shiro’s energy and helped him with laundry and dishes. They changed the sheets and Keith wanted to crawl right into the fresh linens, but Shiro beat him to it. 

Shiro groaned happily when he was completely encompassed in clean sheets and stretched dramatically, “Goodnight.”

Keith laughed and climbed on top of him, pulling the covers over them and meshed his body firmly against Shiro’s, legs on either side of Shiro’s hips.

“You can’t just fall asleep, what would I do?”

“You know? I have this crazy idea, but it’s almost like you could also close your eyes and sleep too,” Shiro chuckled through his smart-ass comment and blocked the giant pillow that Keith attempted to pelt his face with.

Shiro laughed, “Please… I’m so tired… someone kept me awake all night.”

When Keith’s mouth dropped open, Shiro chuckled again.

“Who’s fault was that? You woke me up out of a dead sleep.”

“But did you hate it?”

Keith bit his lip to hide a huge grin and grabbed Shiro’s face, “No sleeping.”

“Oh, come on... It’s Saturday,” Shiro ran his hand through Keith’s overgrown locks and smiled as his eyes danced over Keith’s features, “The bed is perfectly comfortable… And you are so beautiful…”

Hiding a smile, Keith teasingly ground his hips down against Shiro’s, “But there are so many other fun things to do.” The blanket slipped down his shoulders.

Still grinning, Shiro bit his lip and rolled his eyes, “Yeah?” then he pulled Keith’s face down to his own by the back of his head and whispered onto his mouth, “Like what, sweetheart?”

Keith could already feel them both growing hard and felt a moan bubble at the back of his throat. 

Then Shiro nipped softly at Keith’s bottom lip and let the tip of his tongue trace over it. Keith’s eyes rolled closed, and Shiro’s hand slipped under the hem of Keith’s shirt and pulled it from his back, exposing his skin to the air. 

If undressing was an art, Shiro was a master. In a blur of warm sensations, Keith was soon undressed and grinding down as Shiro began working on his own clothes, tugging down the waistband of his pants until his cock was freed. Keith responded to every one of his kisses, every heavy breath and touch influenced him, and soon, he was moaning quietly into Shiro’s mouth. 

When the warmth of Shiro’s hand encircled Keith’s cock, his breath caught. 

“Fuck… you like that, baby?” Shiro whispered to Keith as his thumb massaged the underside of Keith’s cock and slowly moved over his erection, teasing, gently tugging. 

Shiro’s voice was nothing but Cupid’s bow, Keith whimpered quietly through his nose, “You know I do… I always love it when you touch me. Just the thought of it drives me crazy.”

Shiro groaned low in satisfaction and continued his touch, and when Keith felt hot and whiny and frustrated, Shiro chuckled at his reddened cheeks. “You’re so worked up.”

“Then stop fucking touching me like that if you don’t want me worked up,” Keith bit back and moaned when Shiro squeezed a little tighter. 

“Hmm…” Shiro contemplated and played his fingers over Keith’s sensitive nerves, “don’t wanna stop… you’re too beautiful…”

The gruff of Shiro’s voice was doing wonderful things to Keith’s mind, he licked his lips and began shallow thrusts into Shiro’s hand. 

“I like you like this,” Shiro mused as the blood in Keith’s body heated and pumped faster, “So open and obviously hungry… red and wanting…”

Keith sucked in a slow breath through his teeth and continued the slow grind, his cock engorged and leaking in Shiro’s gentle hand. He fell forward slightly, just enough so that his hands rested over Shiro’s pecks and he squeezed. 

Shiro continued, groaning, “...You want me.”

“Fuck… yeah, I want you.”

Shiro moaned while smiling.

Keith continued, “I always want you…”

Then Shiro loosened his grip and smirked when Keith grumbled in disapproval, “You… are such a fucking tease. Why do I put myself in these situations with you…” Keith breathed a quiet laugh and dropped his head.

“Because you love it,” Shiro smiled proudly, “Because you’re addicted…”

Keith let out a short breath and licked his lips, looking fondly over Shiro’s features. His thumbs grazed Shiro’s nipples above a thin layer of fabric until Shiro’s nipples were pert. “I’m sure I can’t be the only one.”

There was something in the shine of Shiro’s eyes when he studied Keith’s face, eyes quickly darting around his features, that made Keith’s heart skip a beat. 

Shiro groaned so quietly Keith almost missed it, “You’re right.”

Keith had guessed it was true, but the honesty lacing Shiro’s voice made his heart pound, heat growing in his chest like a sudden fire. 

“You are so fucking addicting, Keith,” then Shiro properly jerked Keith’s dick a few blissful times before stopping again.

“Such a fucking tease,” but still, Keith laughed. He bit his lip when Shiro smiled and wondered what it was on his own face that made Shiro look at him like that…

Then he wondered what it would be like if the tables were flipped. If Shiro was grinding down into Keith’s lap for a change, to see the blush on his face, the heat in his eyes… Keith felt the sudden urge to see Shiro whining in pure frustration… his vision blurred with arousal when he imagined it… He’d never seen Shiro completely lose his cool. Keith wondered what it would take. 

Keith let his thumbs flick over Shiro’s nipples a few more times until Shiro was licking his lips and gripping Keith’s erection harder. Ignoring the blissful pressure, he brought his hand to Shiro’s mouth and gently urged Shiro’s lips to part before slipping in his middle and ring finger onto the slick warmth of Shiro’s tongue. 

Shiro moaned around Keith’s fingers, an inquisitive sound, before making a point to suck them with purpose, licking in between them until they were warm and dripping. Keith left Shiro to suck on them a few moments longer, content to enjoy the feeling, imagining that it was Shiro’s mouth on his cock instead. 

Then Keith pulled his fingers from Shiro’s mouth and reached between them, moving his hand downward and under Shiro’s pants until he was between Shiro’s cheeks and quickly found the pucker of tight muscle.

All in the same moment, the black of Shiro’s eyes bloomed, his breath caught almost silently in his throat, and Keith’s stomach lit up like fireworks. All from a single touch. When Keith swept his fingers gently over Shiro’s hole, Shiro’s face reddened. 

“Fuck…” the word came as a whisper from Shiro’s lips. 

Keith felt his blood pressure skyrocket at Shiro’s reaction to having his ass touched and stilled for a long moment, his eyes blurring, “...oh my god.” If this was Shiro’s reaction to a lingering touch, he knew he’d stumbled upon a gold mine of pleasure for the both of them. “You’re a bottom too, baby..”

Shiro looked up at him and something in his eyes pleaded for Keith in a way that words couldn’t. Keith’s couldn’t even put a finger on the measure of heaviness in Shiro’s eyes. Heat and tension rose in Keith’s blood as he swept his fingers over Shiro’s hole in a slow pattern and he watched something deep inside of Shiro begin to evaporate and break from his skin in little puffs of steam. Keith couldn’t figure out if it was control or Shiro’s cool composure that began to break. Whatever it was, it eased off of his skin like water from an oiled surface. 

“You like that…” Keith whispered. It was meant to come out like a question, but Shiro was already giving him all the answers. 

The more Keith swirled his fingers and pressed a little harder against the muscle, the pink on Shiro’s face flared. Shiro’s hand on Keith’s cock had slowed and stopped altogether for a short moment, like Shiro had forgotten how this had even started. But when Shiro’s hand began to move again, Keith could tell it was with incredible effort. 

“God… seeing you like this…” Keith heard himself moan and he pressed harder against Shiro’s asshole. A hum of satisfaction came from both of them and Shiro’s lids dropped. Why had he never played with Shiro’s ass before?

“You want something in your ass, don’t you?” 

Shiro licked his lips before biting the bottom one and let out a short puff of air. 

“Need something inside of you?”

Then Shiro nodded, smiling gently as he gave in to the desire, “Mhm… yeah…”

Keith began to sink in, pushing past the ring of muscle so the heat of Shiro’s body enveloped his fingers, “Why didn’t you say something?” Keith’s voice was soft, more curious than commanding.

Shiro looked slightly apologetic, but if anything, Keith guessed he was melting. 

“I would have played with you sooner…” Keith muttered as he sank in, pulling out halfway only to push in deeper. 

Shiro’s lips parted for air.

“God…” Keith sunk his fingers in to the hilt and curled upward. Shiro moaned, a long, deep sound as Keith pressed against the bundle of nerves inside of him. “I would have fingered you while you were sleeping…” 

Shiro moaned for him again.

Keith felt heat pounding in his chest as if it were meant to replace his heartbeat, “Oh god… fuck… I would have fucked you awake.” Keith began to slowly bounce his fingers against Shiro’s prostate.

“Like you did to me last night…”

When Shiro’s back began to curl away from the bed and he whined with every pulse inside of him, Keith felt his entire body ignite.

“Is that what you need, then? Is that what you want?” Keith bent down and whispered as the flare of heat burned his chest, climbed up his neck and settled over his shoulders. 

Shiro pressed his lips tightly together and nodded, “Yeah…”

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith removed his fingers and leaned off the side of the bed, reaching forward until fumbling fingertips connected with the drawer handle on Shiro’s side table and struggled to pull it open. When he did, he grabbed the lube and then moved to tug off Shiro’s pants and tossed them to the ground. Then Keith pushed away the blankets and settled between Shiro’s legs, pulling them apart. 

Before getting carried away, Keith met Shiro’s eyes gently, panting, “Can I?”

The smile on Shiro’s face was graceful even though he was blooming red, he whispered, “Go for it, baby.”

“Fuck,” Keith whispered and found a comfortable place between Shiro’s legs. Keith’s cock was pounding hard but he ignored it to pour lube on his fingers and quickly found Shiro’s ass again. 

It was surprising how easily his fingers slipped in, two with practically no resistance. He pumped them slowly, enjoying the feel of Shiro’s warmth around his fingers. Keith hadn’t fingered someone in a long time, and honestly he hadn’t realized how much he enjoyed it. Hadn’t realized that he missed it. 

“Fuck…”

As Keith worked his fingers, he kissed Shiro’s hip and kissed and licked Shiro’s cock as he played. He couldn’t help but play with Shiro’s erection with his free hand, pulling back the foreskin to reveal the leaking head.

Shiro groaned when Keith wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, gathering the sweet taste into his mouth. Their eyes latched onto each other, and when Keith curled his fingers upward again and found Shiro’s prostate, he stopped moving his fingers and simply let the pads of his fingers press against it. Shiro was gently panting and began to wiggle his hips as if he were asking Keith to continue fucking into him. 

Blush as red as blood dusted its way down Shiro’s chest and neck, his shoulders and knees shined with it. 

Keith pulled Shiro’s cock from his mouth, “God, you look so fucking good.” He worked in a third finger and Shiro took it well, swallowing all three inside of him and sucked in a breath.

“You play with your ass when I’m not around,” Keith stated quietly and Shiro only offered a short breath that sounded like a laugh but was too caught up in the heat to pass.

“Mm… yeah.”

“Fuck.”

Keith could only imagine the toys and plugs Shiro had stashed away. He wondered if they were in the playroom or hidden under the bed… Keith wondered how Shiro fucked himself when Keith wasn’t around… wondered how big his favorite toys were… His vision blurred dramatically when he imagined himself slipping into Shiro’s ass instead, his cock filling Shiro to the hilt, pulsating cum into his ass… flipping the roles.

“Oh my god…” Keith whimpred, unable to hide his voice or his thirst, “Shiro…” Keith huffed and swallowed Shiro’s cock with the overwhelming intensity of how much he wanted to fuck, how badly he wanted to be inside of Shiro. Instead, he sucked hard and let his fingers pump in and out of Shiro’s ass, fingers curling upward. 

Keith moaned around Shiro’s cock just as Shiro moaned from Keith’s fingers. Together they were writhing in the heat of each other and it was stifling. Keith’s cock was pounding and deliciously needy, smearing precum against fresh sheets, but he couldn’t pull himself away from Shiro to do anything about it. Instead, he rutted his hips down against the bed.

The urge to fuck grew in incredible intensity the tighter Shiro squeezed his fingers. He kissed Shiro’s hip and kissed and licked Shiro’s cock as he played with him. When Shiro raised his own shirt and began to play with his own nipples, Keith saw stars. With Shiro like this, Keith could do nothing but melt. 

Shiro moaned like it was too much, and Keith stopped to realize how hard he was fucking his fingers into Shiro’s ass. He pulled off of Shiro’s cock and kissed below the head. 

“You okay, baby?” The moniker fell from Keith’s lips with ease, and in an instant, he decided that he loved it. He’d used it before, but there was something special about calling Shiro ‘baby’ when he was like this, when he was panting and moaning at Keith’s mercy… 

“Mmm…” Shiro smiled lightly and blew out a slow breath, “Yeah.”

“Sorry, just…” Keith breathed a short laugh, “It’s easy to get carried away with you.”

Shiro’s eyes found his even though they were hazed, “You feel… god it feels so good…”

“God, do you have any idea how fucking horny I am, Shiro? When you talk like that...” Another spurt of heat rolled in him as he replayed Shiro’s words in his head, “You like it when I play with you,” Keith murmured almost to himself, but Shiro nodded gently.

Again, Keith curled his fingers in Shiro’s ass and Shiro gasped and moaned before his breath caught. 

“Fuck, is this what I look like?”

Shiro opened his eyes again a fraction, his brows were pulled together. 

“Now I can see why you like to tease me so much…” Keith pumped his fingers again in and out of Shiro’s ass and began to pump his other hand over Shiro’s cock again. “God, Shiro… you make me want to fuck you.”

It was absolute heaven the way that Shiro moaned for him.

“Can I fuck you…? Can I fuck you, baby?”

“Oh,” Shiro moaned and grabbed Keith’s hand that was gliding over his cock to prevent Keith from moving, “Oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum… slow down.”

“You don’t want to?” Keith slowed his fingers.

“...Not yet.”

“Not yet…? You want to cum while I’m fucking you?”

Shiro’s lips were being completely abused by his teeth. “Oh, Keith…”

“Please tell me…” Keith hung his head, aware that he was begging when what he should be doing was asking for simple consent.

“...Keith.”

“I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s okay… hey, look at me.”

Keith looked up through the hair hanging in his face.

“C’mere,” Shiro reached for him, and Keith pulled his fingers from Shiro’s ass as he was pulled closer so that their faces were inches from each other.

Shiro’s breath on his face was warm and sweet and perfect as he waited. They shared a kiss and Shiro eyed him pointedly and licked his lips, his brows were tugging toward each other gently, “I want you to.”

Keith nodded and waited patiently, it sounded like what would follow was a ‘but…’

“It’s um…” Shiro lowered his eyes for a moment before finding Keith’s again, “It’s just been a while since I’ve let someone.”

Keith searched his eyes and softened. He let his hand rest on the side of Shiro’s face and smiled, “That’s okay,” Keith whispered.

Shiro smiled and moved Keith’s hair from his face, looking over his features like every single one of them was beautiful.

“We don’t have to. There are a million other things we can do. If it makes you uncomfortable I’ll never mention it again.” Keith kissed him and enjoyed the simple softness of Shiro’s lips. “I like doing anything with you… doesn’t matter what it is… I… Um… I like…”

 

_You_

 

“...I like this,” Keith finished.

Shiro smiled and pulled Keith in for a deeper kiss. “I like this too… I um…”

Keith’s stomach dropped when Shiro paused. Was he going to say what Keith thought he was going to say? 

“I um… wow…” Shiro’s face bloomed red and he smiled, “This is hard.”

The drop of Keith’s stomach was all he could feel. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth again, “What’s hard?”

Shiro squinted at Keith, a smile sneaking up on his face until they burst into giggles.

Keith tried to reign it back in again. They were so close… If Shiro was going to say what he felt like Shiro was going to say, he needed to hear it. Needed the steady, peaceful security of it. Not the lingering anxiety of teetering on the edge between two sides of the unknown. “Okay um.. You were saying that you… like… something?” Keith hedged. If he could get Shiro to say that he liked him first, then the words could come much easier. It would take the edge off of Keith’s anxiety.

“Yeah, um… I like…” Shiro’s eyes darted down to Keith’s lips, eyes lingering before he pressed his own lips together before he quickly sat up, pushing Keith up with him and Keith fell onto his side “Is this my life? Just… absolute gay disaster?”

Keith burst into giggles and groaned, “You’re actually not a complete disaster… I’m the disaster. I bring trouble with me like… like a demon… or someone who brings trouble wherever they go.”

Shiro nodded and closed his eyes before burying his face in his hands, “Gay… disasters.”

“But we’re hot.”

Shiro perked up, “True.”

Keith pressed his hands together quickly and let out a short breath from his place on the bed, “Okay, Shiro,” Keith laughed, beating around the bushes made him feel like a kid, and the look on Shiro’s face egged him further into uncharted territory, but still, he was somehow at peace, “So you were gonna tell me something about something that you like…”

“Mmm…” Shiro hummed noncommittally, “I can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

“Can’t say it.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know how.”

“Okay fine… then I’ll just…” Keith froze up, wanting to plunge them over this cliff of whatever they were to each other into a new realm of maybe more than something. “Shiro…”

“Yes?”

The words wouldn’t come out, so Keith took a different angle, “So… are we like… fuck buddies?”

Shiro looked over at him quickly as if he were offended, then his brows were pulled together as if he were genuinely confused. “Keith… why would you think that?”

“We’re fuck buddies,” Keith stated and stared at the ceiling.

“We are not fuck buddies.”

Keith put his hands out to either side of him and shrugged, “What else does it look like we’re doing?”

Shiro turned his head and squinted at the wall.

Fuck… Keith knew if they wanted to have this conversation like adults, he would have to be the one to say it first… instead he put his hands over his face, “I’m not drunk enough for this…”

Shiro laughed, “You’re not drunk at all…” then he looked at Keith, “Are you?”

“...no.”

“Ok so… no… we’re not fuck buddies…” Shiro trailed off.

The silence that stretched was threatening to kill him.

“Fuck. Forget it,” Keith climbed over Shiro and straddled him before pulling his face in for a myriad of kisses.

“Mmm,” Shiro hummed, “Keith,” he murmured in between the intensity of Keith’s lips.

“Hm?” Keith hummed but practically ignored Shiro’s voice, leaving the talking to his lips and tongue, this was easier than talking. Nonverbal communication seemed to be his forte.

Shiro tugged them apart forcefully for a short moment, holding Keith’s face with his hands and panted, “I like you.”

Keith let out a heavy sigh and dropped his forehead to hit Shiro’s. His chest and stomach erupted into swarms of butterflies. Then he giggled. Keith felt it, but hearing Shiro say it was something entirely different, something special.

Shrio began kissing him again, “I like you a lot.”

“Yeah?” Keith asked while he continued to pour himself into kissing Shiro.

Shiro let himself be overwhelmed by Keith’s ferocity but then, he murmured against Keith’s mouth, “Keith, I like you so much. You’re beautiful and amazing. Handsome as hell… you make me nervous constantly.”

“Whatever,” Keith let himself laugh, “You’re so cool all the time, there’s no way…”

“You’re delusional… I’m constantly panicking,” Shiro murmured against Keith’s lips.

Keith had no choice but to finally let his feelings out, it was flooding his mind, boiling to the surface. As much as it was an understatement to the flood of feeling constantly rushing inside of him, he reciprocated, “Mmm, fuck, I like you so fucking much.”

Shiro pulled Keith deeper into his lap and his hand went into Keith's hair, the kiss deepend and their breath was hot in each other’s mouths. Something about the intensity of confessing obvious feelings bloated their touches with heated passion, the ghost of fire trailed each of their lingering touches. 

Shiro whispered in between kisses, “Keith… baby… I want you…” Another deep kiss, “I want you to fuck me… ” 

“Fuck yes,” Keith tried to catch his breath, “Let me fuck you, baby.”

Keith pushed Shiro down onto his back and ground his hips down against Shiro’s again, their cocks pressing against each other and they both moaned at the feeling.

“Condom?” Keith asked while pulling Shiro’s shirt off.

“No,” Shiro breathed quickly and reached for Keith’s face again to pull him into a breathtaking kiss, and Keith knew he was absolutely going to lose his fucking mind.

With as much strength as he could find, he pulled himself from Shiro’s intoxicating mouth and settled between Shiro’s legs, pushing them quickly apart, bending them at the knees.

Keith couldn’t keep himself from licking Shiro’s ass. The moan that Shiro gave him was tangible in the air, the lube was edible, raspberry flavored, and Keith made good use of that fact. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Shiro moaned when Keith’s tongue breached the muscle, “Fuck, Keith, slow down.”

Keith pulled his tongue from Shiro’s ass long enough to ask, “Do you actually want me to slow down?”

When Shiro whimpered, Keith knew he had ascended to another plane of horny. He was high, his head was floating, heart pounding, mind racing.

“Red, yellow, green, baby. We have colors, use them.”

Shiro whined and pulled Keith’s head back in between his legs.

Keith bit Shiro’s thigh and ate up the sounds coming from Shiro’s mouth, “You like that,” Keith spoke against Shiro’s thighs and pushed two fingers back inside of Shiro’s ass.

“Fuck,” Shiro whispered in desperation and his back pulled away from the bed.

Keith sucked on the rim of Shiro’s ass and licked up over his balls and underneath his cock before pulling it into his mouth and sucking his cheeks hollow, moaning around it because he genuinely couldn’t contain himself. 

“Jesus, Keith.”

Keith moaned as Shiro’s cock leaked the juicy taste of pre, “Takashi… god, you taste so fucking good.” Then Keith added another finger to Shiro’s ass and pressed his fingertips upward so they grazed over Shiro’s prostate with every pull out. 

“You’re going to make me cum if you keep doing that,” Shiro warned as his legs tensed, his hole squeezed Keith’s fingers tightly.

“Yeah?” Keith pulled off of Shiro’s cock and pulled his fingers from Shiro’s ass, stopping to massage the pads of his fingers around the ribbed muscle. “Wanna cum on my cock, Sir?”

“Oh, fuck… yes, baby… fuck me,” Shiro’s face was flushed and open and the most vulnerable Keith had ever seen it. If he wasn’t so horny, the image would have warmed Keith’s heart. But the blood pounding into his cock distracted him from conscious thought. He was led by desire, and the constant, throbbing thought of his cock sliding into Shiro’s ass.

“Fuck, I need you,” Keith’s hand closed around the bottle of lube after a quick scramble through the sheets and he coated his cock with it, letting the scent of raspberry greet his nose. 

Shiro’s face egged him on, bringing a rush of heat flitting over his skin. 

“God, Shiro, you look so fucking pretty,” Keith slid his hand over his cock to coat it and nudged the head of his cock against Shiro’s hole.

“Not as pretty as you,” Shiro responded quietly as he waited for the press of Keith’s cock and slowly moved a hand over his own.

Keith smiled and bit down on his bottom lip. Even in the heated thrill of arousal, Shiro was perfect and sweet. 

“You ready for me?” Keith leaned forward and hovered his mouth over Shiro’s, giving in slightly for a short kiss. Shiro smiled through the heat bursting through them.

“Sweetheart….” Shiro whispered onto Keith’s mouth as Keith nudged against Shiro’s ass threatening to enter, “Fuck me… want you inside me…”

Keith teased the head of his cock over Shiro’s hole building the anticipation for not only Shiro’s neediness, but his own. The sensation on his head was perfection. He moaned, “Ah… Wanna make you feel so good… fuck.”

They both moaned as Keith finally pressed in, eyes never breaking away from each other. Their mouths dropped open the further Keith went, and when Shiro’s warmth completely enveloped him, he shuddered and pressed his mouth into a tight line.

“Mmm, fuck…. Fuck, I could cum just like this…” Keith let his forehead rest against Shiro’s, breathed in the tiny groan Shiro let out.

“Not without me, baby… go slow…” Shiro encouraged while running his hand through Keith’s hair, “fuck me slowly.” With Shiro’s other hand, he grabbed Keith’s ass and pulled him in, pressing Keith deeper inside of him. “Wanna feel you fucking me,” Shiro whispered, the heat of his breath hitting Keith’s face.

Keith struggled to breathe. Shiro was to tight and perfect and warm around him. Keith’s cock jumped with phantom orgasmic pulsations as he waited for the initial burst of pleasure to pass.

“So good…” Shiro whispered and closed the distance between their mouths in the softest kiss, “You feel so good, Keith…” Then Shiro closed his eyes and pulled Keith deeper again even though Keith hadn’t made the effort to pull out of him yet, hadn’t even begun thrusting. He couldn’t yet, not with the edge creeping up on him so quickly, not when Shiro’s body was perfectly sculpted around his.

“Fuck, your ass is perfect,” Keith muttered and dropped his face into the space between Shiro’s neck and shoulder. With his lips, he nursed the side of Shiro’s neck, then as slowly as he could, he rolled his hips back and hissed through teeth and moaned. It was so good, it just felt so good he couldn’t handle the rush of being inside Shiro. And being the first guy Shiro had let inside of him since… when? The thought was overwhelming. The last time Keith had fucked somebody like this had nearly faded from his mind, in some way it felt like the first time, but so much better.

When Keith pressed back in and whined, Shiro hummed and rubbed his hand over Keith’s back, down over his ass and began to tease his asshole. “You’re doing so well, Keith… you can do it… fuck me, baby.”

“Mmm… I can’t... not with you touching me like that…”

Shiro chuckled, “You are so easy… so sensitive,” his voice was low, muttered into Keith’s ear as he pressed his finger against Keith’s hole, teasing to enter. 

Keith took a deep breath and pulled out again, and just as quickly, he pushed his way back inside.

The way Shiro softened under Keith’s movements was heaven. It gave him the strength to thrust again, more caught up in the way that Shiro looked underneath him than the perfect sensation of pressure around his cock. Keith slowly found a rhythm through short breaths, the muscles in his body tightening with every thrill of pleasure. The nerves in his pelvis were sparkling with every movement, his cock was hard and swollen and leaking and the perfection of Shiro’s body was entirely too loud.

The warmth of Shiro’s body against his chest was beautiful, he could feel every pound of Shiro’s heart, every patient breath that expanded his chest. 

As soon as the first wave of pure ecstasy of fucking Shiro passed, Keith found a slow rhythm inside of him. Every thrust offered Keith a delicious sound from Shiro’s mouth, be it a heavy breath, mewl, or quiet groan, Shiro was obviously completely under the sensation of Keith in his ass. 

“Shiro… the fucking sounds you make because I’m inside of you…” Keith marveled, whispering, “Your moans are driving me crazy.”

“Keith… baby,” Shiro spoke softy in between thrusts, one hand on Keith’s ass, pulling him always closer, the other hand snaked back into Keith’s hair.

Keith could feel his face was flushed, skin was hot with exertion and dampening with a thin sheen of sweat, his body was pulsing with life and passion for the perfection of Shiro’s body.

“Shiro…”

“...you’re perfect,” Shiro’s voice was soft as he pulled Keith in and pressed their lips together, “God, I wish I’d met you sooner…”

“Shiro…” Keith slowed to find his breath, “If I’d have met you sooner…” he trailed off. If he would have met Shiro earlier than he had, nothing would be different, except he would have had more of Shiro’s time, more memories of the sound of his laughter, more images of his smiles and endearing bedhead. More saturdays spent in bed entwined with each other. “...I would have loved that.”

Keith wrapped his hand around Shiro’s cock and gently pumped him simultaneously with his thrusts. He found Shiro’s eyes and they were so soft Keith thought he would melt in them, but he was already melting from Shiro’s words. As he neared the inescapable burst of pleasure and Keith’s legs were beginning to tire, he knew that Shiro wasn’t far behind. But the thing that sparked his mind like the burnt end of a sparkler was the thought that Shiro would need one more thing to send him over the edge, and he was eager to deliver.

Then Keith slid his hand over Shiro’s chest slowly until his palm covered Shiro’s throat and his fingers settled harshly around it.

In response, Shiro’s ass became incredibly tight, and his eyes blew wide, black and hazed. Shiro’s face reddened further as Keith pressed against his throat, cutting the air flow and pressing Shiro into the pillow.

“Tap my arm twice if you need air…” Keith ordered and Shiro wrapped his legs around Keith and pulled him in tighter. “But I know you won’t want to…” and when Shiro whined, and Keith knew he was going to burst, the sound was pure and perfect and reaching into Keith deeper than anything. 

It always happened like this, when Keith showed any inkling of power over Shiro, he was rewarded with a bloom of blush on Shiro’s cheeks and the inevitable surge of power. It boiled in his blood. 

“Want me to cum inside you, Sir?” Keith hung the moniker with mocked respect, then he laughed, “‘Sir’... if only you could see yourself…”

Shiro gripped Keith’s wrist around his throat, red powdering itself down Shiro’s chest and shoulders.

“I’m actually very impressed… who knew you could take cock like this…?”

It was like something inside of Shiro snapped. The look on his face was something out of a horny fairytale, and Keith pressed deeper, fucked faster, gripped harder.

“...like a dirty little whore.”

Shiro’s eyes clenched shut, his legs tightened around Keith like a vice grip and cum spurted out of him in ribbons.

“God… fuck… fuck,” Keith panted and released his grip on Shiro’s throat, he gasped for air and moaned through the remainder of the spasms. It was too hot to handle, Keith was losing it, “Oh, god… gonna cum… Fuck, can I cum inside you, baby?”

When Shiro nodded furiously, Keith finally allowed his muscles to relax, allowing the tension to melt from him and his orgasm bubbled to the surface, spilling out of him in gushes of pleasure into Shiro’s ass. He stayed hard, fucked Shiro’s ass until Shiro was whining and begging him to stop. Even though Keith’s cock was becoming over sensitive, with each thrust warmed and slickened with his own cum, it was near impossible to stop. But he did, and Shiro melted under him, relaxing deep into the sheets. 

Keith rested atop Shiro’s chest despite the cum splattered on his skin and sighed as they caught their breath. Then Keith slowly pulled out and felt the mess leaking out.

“We’ll have to change the sheets again,” Keith said gently and kissed underneath Shiro’s jaw.

Shiro hummed and pulled Keith’s hand to his face to kiss his wrist, then he settled Keith’s hand back over his throat gently and let it rest there like a collar. The throb of Shiro’s pulse under Keith’s fingers helped Keith’s heart steady itself.

“Completely worth it.”

 

\--

 

In the end, Shiro won the initial argument on sleeping vs. not. Keith’s body easily fell into a steady rhythm of breathing until it slowed and he quickly followed Shiro under. It wasn’t long after they’d dozed off, maybe half an hour, that Keith woke to the sound of Shiro’s phone vibrating on the side table. 

Shiro stirred soon after and smiled at Keith through the thin veil of sleep and stretched. 

When Shiro settled back against him with his eyes closed, Keith watched him for a long time, focused on the way Shiro’s eyelashes brushed the tops of his cheek bones. The way his hair brightened up every one of his features, traced the corners of his lips with a finger.

When the phone vibrated again, Shiro turned his head toward it.

“You want me to grab that for you?”

“Mn,” Shiro hummed and closed his eyes, turning them onto their sides and pushing his face into Keith’s neck.

But Keith reached over, fingertips just barely touching the phone and gripped it in hand.

Shiro took a deep breath and sighed against Keith’s skin before placing a kiss where his lips hovered, “Who is it?”

Keith opened Shiro’s phone and pulled down the top tab to look at the notifications.

“Looks like emails.”

“Clients?”

“...want me to check?”

“Mhm…”

“‘Kay.” Keith wrapped one of his arms tighter around Shiro and grinned as Shiro’s legs wrapped around him. He scrolled through a few promotional emails from food delivery apps among other random things and emails from from clients.

“Looks like a few clients.”

“Mmm… Can you check them for me?”

“What you mean... you want me to decide for you?”

“...yeah. I trust you.”

“You’re just too tired to look,” Keith chuckled and stopped when he opened the first email.

“Yeah, but I do trust you. You have a good eye and a good feel for people.”

Shiro’s voice faded out as Keith scrolled through the first email and down to the selfie at the bottom, he froze. 

Picking up on his change in body language, Shiro nuzzled his face into Keith’s neck, “...is it a bad one? You can just delete it.”

A photo of James was on the screen and he didn’t know what to think, if anything he hadn’t expected James to apply so soon. It was a simple email, polite enough, there was a selfie with his dick out, which Keith didn’t know if he was mentally prepared for anyway. He was fully clothed with his erection in hand, typical mirror selfie.

“It’s… um…”

Shiro pulled his head from the haven of Keith’s hair and looked up, angling his head so he could see the screen. “He’s decent… yeah?”

Keith’s mind was racing a mile a minute. Keith and James’ discussion on the roof of Takink came flooding back to him with frustration and annoyance… 

_I wonder… what Iverson would think if they found out one of their employees were a pornstar?_

Keith took in a deep breath and wanted to growl… was he really going to lose his job over something like this? 

_You know how Iverson is…_

Asshole.

Keith weighed his options. He could keep quiet about the entire thing and let the chips fall where they may, as long as Shiro accepted James as a client he was in the clear. But then Shiro would be doing business with a person he’d consider vile.  
Another option was tell Shiro not to accept James as a client. The satisfaction would lie with Shiro’s hands being clean and free of James’ manipulation, as much as Keith loved this option, he also risked losing his job… if James was as good at the follow through as he was with the threat.

_He can’t say no._

Keith rolled his eyes.

Something else he could to was tell Shiro about the whole ordeal… 

Shiro broke him from the panic of indecision threatening to breech his consciousness, “Everything okay?”

“Shiro… It’s um… it’s just… I know him.”

“He a friend of yours?”

“Coworker… He recognized me from our video and wanted me to refer him to you.”

“Are you?”

Keith pressed his lips tightly together before he let out a breath, “No… If I had any say in it, I’d tell you to delete the email because he’s a complete asshole… But… he’s trying to blackmail me.”

“The fuck?” Shiro leaned up on his am, “You serious?”

“He likes you I guess… wants me to make sure you do a video with him or I risk losing my job.”

Shiro tapped his fingers against the mattress, “How confident do you think he is on the follow through? Do you think he’d actually do something like that or is he all talk?”

“I don’t know… I thought he was nice. We kinda got along at first, but now he threatened to out me at work.”

“Asshole… You know I want to say no.”

“I know… I also want you to say no… but…”

“Well...what if I said yes? Let you keep your job and your privacy… I dunno, I don’t really mind doing it. Under different circumstances I’d say no, but I’ll take his money…”

“Shiro…” Keith laughed a little, “I dunno... he seems a little unsteady. I don’t know what the right thing to do is...”

“Okay,” After letting it process, Shiro pulled the phone away from Keith and set it against the sheets before turning over and leaning over him, “Let’s say I take his money, do the shortest of edging videos with him, and send him on his way. You keep your job, all is well, and we never have to talk about it again?”

Keith grinned up at him, feeling his anxiety ease into a miniscule speck.

“God you’re so hot… Deal.”

“One more thing…” Shiro whispered.

“...yeah?”

Shiro crashed down into the bed, “I’m going back to sleep.”

Keith laughed and Shiro hid a grin while burying himself under the covers.

“Ok fine, but we are so gross, at least can we shower first?” Keith looked down at their chests which were still covered in dried cum. His cock and hips were still smeared with lube.

Then Shiro reached out and locked Keith in with his arms and legs, creating a barrier that was impossible for him to escape.

Shiro spoke over Keith’s laughter, “No shower, only sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience. It's been a month since I posted and it was a much needed break. I struggle with depression and anxiety, I've said this before but this month has been extremely hard.  
> But I did it, I wrote chapter 9 and I hope my feelings have reached you.  
> I feel like this chapter could have been better, but just take it in stride. These boys are in love and they're both trying their best.
> 
> I love you guys


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I think I might've inhaled you_  
>  _I can feel you behind my eyes_  
>  _You gotten into my bloodstream_  
>  _I can feel you floating in me_  
>     
>  _Stateless - Bloodstream_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a specific character very ooc in this fic. Please enjoy responsibly.

The week passed lethargically slow like it always did, insufferable and partially life-draining, but like everything ever created, it ended.

Their appointment with James was that night, 7 pm on the third floor at Takink, but Keith hadn’t seen James all day at work save a brief encounter in the break room. Keith was drawn down the hall by the scent of fresh coffee, but when he entered the room, James just nodded his head, averted his eyes and left the room.

Maybe he was embarrassed, or nervous. Either way, it didn’t matter to Keith. Soon James would be in Shiro’s hands and out of their hair. He added extra sweetener to his coffee with a tiny smirk on his face.

After work, Keith sprinted to the elevators after parking his bike in Shiro’s parking garage, bounced on his toes as the elevator rose to the 18th floor, and tried not to run down the hall to Shiro’s unit. But the sleek floors squeaked under the scuff of his boots.  
His knock on the door was more like a bang with the side of his fist, and he couldn’t help but let a smile plaster itself to his face.

It had been a week, a whole goddamn week since he’d seen Shiro, minus the selfies, dick pics and snaps he’d been sent, and he was exuberant as he always was when Shiro opened the door.

Keith jumped into his arms after voicing a happy, “Hey,” and ignored Shiro’s struggles to close the front door. Without hesitation, Shiro pinned Keith to the wall and ate up his mouth like it was a novelty; new, and heavenly in flavor.

Shiro grinned into their kiss, chuckling when Keith started slipping out of his grip. Shiro looped his arms firmer under Keith’s ass and allowed the new angle to grind their groins together.

“Mmm… Happy Friday, baby.”

“Happy Friday…” Keith bit his lip after he responded, an unspoken excitement between them rupturing into their mouths again, tongues gliding together, breath coming faster as their bodies heated together. 

They liked each other. He could feel it in the way they touched each other, the way Shiro looked at him, the way they cared for each other, that they had a real connection, real feelings for each other. But there was something supercharged in the reality that it had been verbalized and reciprocated with exuberance. The air around them was simply sparkling.

When their kisses began to deepen, Shiro pulled Keith from the wall and walked them to the couch where he fell back against the array of fluffy pillows with a small 'oof' from the furniture and tugged Keith against him. His legs parted over Shiro's lap and the sound of their breath filled them with urgency.

Keith used the new footing to spread his knees farther apart and press his lap flush against Shiro’s where he began to grind his hips down.

Shiro groaned a quick sound in between the immediate end of a kiss and the beginning of another and gripped Keith by the hips, encouraging him forward, using his strength to set Keith into a rhythm against him.

Keith felt a fire burning in his chest, lighting his cheeks pink. It spread through his entire body into the tips of his fingers. He gripped Shiro’s face, let his nails scratch into the undercut and ate up every one of Shiro’s noises and the taste of Shiro’s lips.

The pull on his hips was heavy, heavenly, hopelessly needy. He could feel Shiro’s hardness beneath him, felt that they needed it equally; the heat, the excitement, the reciprocation, the pure drive for physical release bubbling like champagne in their chests. 

“Don’t wanna go slow today?” Keith asked breathlessly as Shiro tugged him forward and down, rolling Keith into his groin and felt the fucking delicious build of release already bubbling inside his pelvis. 

“No fucking way… I missed this too much…” Shiro spoke between kisses and pulled away from Keith’s mouth to occupy his neck, “I missed you...” 

The hickeys he’d planted the week prior were miserably faded and were in dire need of replacing. He made sure of it as they ground their bodies together, chasing release, happiness, caught in the excitement of touching each other. Shiro’s hands on him were strong, and warm, and so comforting in a way that Keith had almost forgotten about. The way Shiro touched him, slipped beneath his shirt, ran his hands with a heavy touch over Keith’s hips and his back, down over his ass. He’d never get over it.

“Fuck, you want me to cum like this…? Can’t even wait until we’re undressed?” Keith laughed quietly, groaning as Shiro nipped hungrily at his neck. Pressed the flat of his hand against Keith's spine and pressed their chests together. Then Shiro leaned back letting his head rest on the top of the couch and encouraged Keith’s grinds to slow, but to have more weight behind each one.

“God, please… fuck… Yeah, I want you to... I wanna watch you crumble…” Shiro’s face was open and pink and perfectly content in his arousal. “God, please cum… let me see your face… oh my god, please cum while grinding against me…” Shiro whispered, watched Keith’s face haze and break as he neared the edge, “Yes, baby… fuck. Just like this.” 

With Shiro goading him into every grind, it was easy to feel his orgasm quickly sneaking up on him. Keith moaned and looked down at the celestial beauty of Shiro’s face, “Will you cum with me?” Keith whispered and grabbed Shiro’s face gently with his hands, his breath low, sharp, tight in his chest. 

“You have no idea...,” Shiro murmured, brows pulling together, “Just seeing you like this gets me so close…”

Keith pressed his lips together and moaned, watched Shiro’s face as he used his last few thrusts to rush into release, and his mouth dropped. Their eyes locked onto each other, the closer Keith got, the more Shiro’s eyes hazed.

“Oh… oh!” Keith moaned when he hit that peak, that snap of pressure in his groin and moaned through the pulsations.

Shiro wasn’t far behind. He pulled Keith against him faster, harder and whined, eyes closing, muscles clenching as they came together.

They painted and held each other before Keith fell limp in Shiro’s lap and settled his mouth against Shiro’s for loose, lazy kisses.

“Fuck…”

“Mmm… Goddamit...” Shiro hummed and hugged Keith tightly against him, “I missed you.”

 

-

 

Keith learned that Shiro listened to music when he showered. Extremely loud. 

He started by blasting it on the overhead speakers before he started the shower. Keith took a quick few minutes to complete his routine off before smacking Shiro’s ass on the way out of the rainfall simulator and wrapped himself in a towel. He’d have to go commando. He could always shimmy into some of Shiro’s oversized clothes for bed, but with the laundry hamper piled high in Shiro’s closet, he doubted there was any underwear he could borrow. He didn’t mind so much going without.

While Keith brushed his teeth, he learned that Shiro’s favorite past time was singing over the noise of rain spattering on the shower tile.

Keith also learned that Shiro’s showers lasted a long time…

Keith spent extra time washing his face with a fancy looking scrub Shiro kept on his bathroom counter, and he even took a moment to apply a moisturizer sitting among Shiro’s products and then he started on his hair. He was almost done using Shiro’s blow dryer when he realized how much time was passing. The music blared overhead and looked himself up and down in the mirror, wondering if he was lacking in the self-care department.

Keith turned off the blow dryer and shook out his hair, “HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STAY IN THERE?” Keith yelled over the unexplainable noise.

“I’M EXFOLIATING,” Shiro explained like it was common knowledge.

“EVERY INCH OF YOUR BODY?”

“HAVE YOU FELT MY SKIN, KEITH? DON’T ACT LIKE YOU DON’T KNOW.”

Keith couldn’t breathe over the laughter bending him in half.

“I’M SOFT AND YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT.”

Keith could tell that Shiro had a favorite genre of music, but if he was forced to hear, “It’s Britney, Bitch” one more time, he decided that throwing himself over the balcony was a better fate. But he tossed that thought away when a new song began and pounded into his head. Shiro was so damn cute… joyful… Keith couldn’t contain the happiness bubbling in his stomach even though Shiro’s hair dryer turned his hair into a complete fluffy mess. 

After Shiro’s shower, he adopted Keith’s hair as a charity project, ran a straightener over a few wild bits, he smoothed the ends and styled everything into a fashionably hot mess.

Keith’s forehead was rarely exposed like this. The ends were sleek and perfect, and he looked so much less of a mess than he’d ever seen himself that he genuinely struggled to understand it.

“Ho-ly fuck…” Shiro’s brows raised in appreciation as Keith surveyed himself.

Keith did a three-quarter turn in the mirror, “Yeah… I’d fuck myself.”

“You look hot.”

“Don’t I always?” Keith teased.

Shiro pulled him in and kissed him slowly, seductively, before grabbing Keith’s ass through the towel around his waist and suggestively pushed their bodies together, “Always… so damn fuckable.”

Shiro’s hair was still wet and mussed. Keith slicked it back away from his face, and his eyes turned into hearts.

“Oh... woah. Slick your hair back.”

“...you don’t like my bangs?” Shiro turned his mouth into a fake pout, “I thought you liked me.”

“Shut up,” Keith kissed him, “Do it,” then he fluttered his lashes and leaned in to whisper onto Shiro’s lips, “for me…”

“Yes, Sir,” Shiro responded, whispering before pulling Keith into a full kiss. It was a combination of Shiro calling him ‘Sir’ and the depth of the kiss that had his eyes rolling back… but it didn’t matter, because Shiro’s tongue was a flavor he’d never tire of. 

In the car on the way to the club, Keith learned that the hotel that Shiro and Keith first met at was incredibly expensive. Shiro didn’t want to waste the money on luxury if the reason behind their meeting tonight was lackluster. He reserved the third floor for a few hours so they wouldn’t be interrupting the club’s activity entirely.

In the bar downstairs, Keith learned that James was incredibly prompt.

He walked in at precisely 6:58 and ordered a drink before seeing Keith across the room and Shiro sitting next to him. He approached calmly and reached his hand out to the both of them as a greeting. Like he wasn’t blackmailing Keith for this meeting. 

Shiro was cordial, friendly even as they got acquainted.

In absolute professionalism, he talked boundaries and safewords. They don’t negotiate a time limit.

“We’ll go for thirty minutes max.”

James nodded and played with the straw sticking out of his drink. His eyes kept finding Keith even though it looked like he tried to avoid his gaze altogether, but couldn’t help from looking anyway.

Shiro cued in on it, “Are you uncomfortable?” Shiro’s voice was completely genuine and soft. “If you don’t feel 100% comfortable at any time please let me know. I’ll stop what I’m doing, and we’ll make adjustments.”

James nodded again, “Just… I didn’t know there was going to be… two of you.”

“It’s okay, he knows we work together,” Keith offered to James hoping to break the tension.

But it had the opposite effect; James back straightened and his eyes found the table.

Shiro set his hand palm up on the table in front of James and spoke softly, “You can relax, we’re not going to make fun of you or mess with you or anything.”

Even though part of Keith felt like pouting, he could see the care that Shiro put into his work. At the end of the day, Shiro would have someone’s complete trust, and in a sexual situation with a stranger, things can always go wrong. Even though James showed up with less than good intentions, Keith could see that Shiro saw him as another client. Keith took this revelation silently, and by the end of his thoughts, he found that he had even more respect for Shiro than he did previously, and even then it was high.

James hesitantly rested his hand in Shiro’s with a blush speckling his cheeks. 

Keith wondered if it was initially meant to be a handshake, but Shiro and James ended up with their hands settled together on the table instead. James relaxed into it like he hadn’t been touched in ages.

“...Ok.” James said, “That’s fine… yeah, I’m comfortable…”

“You sure?” Shiro laughed a little, “You need another drink? I’ll buy.”

“No, I’m fine. I can only have one…”

Keith nursed the straw of his drink and tapped his fingers lazily on the table.

“Keith is going to help me out with the setup, a little with the camera work, is that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s cool.”

Something about the entire interaction made Keith a little confused. How could James go from being relatively kind to a complete asshole to this passive little puppy in Shiro’s hands? Blushing cheeks and the tiny drinking straw between James’ fingers wasn’t an image Keith was used to seeing. 

Compliance… Keith realized. Somehow it suited him.

“Okay…” Shiro looked at him and smiled.

Keith stopped to realize that this was just another job for Shiro, a shorter one, lacking a few components that Keith had during his first meeting with Shiro, but Shiro was Shiro. Keith ended up doing nothing but staring at him like he hung the stars. 

With someone in his hands, Shiro wouldn’t dare disrespect their boundaries, safety, or comfort. Keith saw him as nothing more than an angel.

They headed upstairs, and James looked like he was bouncing on his toes while the elevator lifted them to the third floor. Using a key, Shiro led them through a set of double doors leading to the main playroom and then set up in an empty corner of the room.

Shiro adjusted a few of the lights from around the room, bringing a pair of tall lamps closer so that their video could be well lit.

 

Then Keith learned that James was actually quite shy.

When Shiro asked James to undress, he agreed but asked if he could keep his shirt on. Shiro happily gave the OK. It was all about James’ comfort, and Shiro made sure that fact was understood and executed. The sleeves were long, but Shiro just tied the restraints over them. 

Shiro showed Keith how to bind James’ hands. Instead of using ropes like he did with Keith, Shiro selected a set of fur-lined handcuffs that gave the user a fair bit more mobility than having their wrists bound together. And it was much less time consuming than tying ropes.

James squirmed in the chair with red on his face. 

Then Shiro showed Keith how to turn on the camera, which buttons to avoid, and how to record. 

When they began, Keith stood behind the camera to make sure the angle was right and that the lens stayed in focus. James opted not to use a blindfold, deciding he’d like to be recorded from the neck down. 

It was all moving so fast, Keith wondered why there was so little fuss. He thought there would be more annoyance, more hair pulling or maybe something like jealousy. But it was smooth sailing though the fact that James was incredibly quiet through the whole ordeal tingled in Keith's gut. But it didn't matter; he figured the evening would be over soon enough. He shook the prickling thought from his mind. 

Shiro grabbed one last thing before he began.

The chair that Shiro was to sit in was pulled close until their chairs were touching. On a table next to them were a small bottle of lube, a hand towel, a bottle of water, and a smaller bottle of juice. 

When Shiro pulled a cock ring from his bag and sat down next to James, the look on James’ face was something of terror.

Shiro noticed and stopped; he chuckled, “You don’t have to be afraid, it’s a cock ring. It goes down over your dick and balls and can make you last longer… It kind of feels like a little squeeze, this one’s not too tight… wanna try it?”

James gulped, averting his eyes like he’d rather hide, but he nodded.

Then two things happened simultaneously, and Keith wished he could go back in time and change a few of his decisions, or at least he wishes he’d been able to see the outcome before they happened:

Shiro lifted James Shirt slightly to move it off of his lap, and the sound of James whining, “Wait,” stalled the three of them.

They all froze. Keith moved slowly out from behind the camera and watched as Shiro slowly tugged James’ shirt up the rest of the way with wide eyes, exposing his entire torso from the neck down.

Keith didn’t mean to, but the sound of his gasp permeated the air.

The sound of James begging began to play itself into a rhythm in Keith’s head, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Please… stop. Don’t… don’t look...” Jame’s voice broke, but the damage had been done.

Shiro’s mouth dropped open.

 

The image was something Keith could never forget. 

James was covered in scars. 

Long, thick scars that crisscrossed over each other. 

Deep, thick scars that wrapped around his waist and looked as though they could cover the entirety of his back.

 

Scars that look just like Shiro’s.

 

Shiro’s voice almost broke as his eyes met James’ fearful gaze, “You’re one of Adam’s boys?”

Then James began to stumble over his words when Shiro pushed his chair back and stood, “Wait. Wait, please, no… I just wanted-”

Shiro dropped the cock ring and immediately moved to the back of the chair where James’s hands were tied. 

He fought against Shiro’s efforts.

“No! Please, please just let me explain.”

“No, we’re done.”

“I didn’t call red!” James countered and whimpered when one of his cuffs unlocked, “Fuck.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m calling red. We’re done. Keith, turn the camera off.”

Keith did so as his mind was whirred, flipping itself over, shattering and rebuilding into millions of tiny pieces to try piece together what the hell was going on.

“How did you do it?” James begged, “Please just tell me…” James pulled in a breath, “How did you make him love you?”

Shiro’s mouth set itself into a tight line, unanswering as he began to pack all of their belongings. He grabbed James’ clothes and threw them into James’ lap.

“Shiro, please! Please,” James cried, tears streaming down his face and dripping quickly from his chin, eyes wide, “He… never… it’s like he doesn’t love me.”

“He never will.” Shiro’s voice was set in a harsh tightness that even Keith felt the tingle of ice in his spine. “He doesn’t love.”

“Fucking liar! He loved you! You were his fucking golden boy…”

The fury on Shiro’s face would haunt Keith forever, “Where the fuck did you hear that?”

James sniffed, “He tells us… we should be more like you… So what was it… how did you make him love you? What did you do?”

 

“He doesn’t love. He owns. Those two things can exist together, but they don’t... Not with him.”

James repeated, “What did you do? Tell me?”

“I left.”

“But-”

“James, you need to leave.”

“No, please! Please… I just need your help-”

“You need to leave him… he’s going to run you into the ground until you’re nothing… Fuck… I’m not doing this. I’m taking you home… fuck… no, I’m not taking you home… do you have family nearby? A close friend?”

“I have my own car.”

“I saw someone drop you off.”

James eyes set in hardness, an emptiness that Keith had never seen.

“Get dressed...”

“You can’t take me home.”

“…”

“If he sees you…”

“Shit.” Shiro ran his hand over his face and stared at the far wall for a long moment before he softened, something like panic easing out of his system. “What the fuck are we doing here? You could have sent me an email about this, asked me for help, asked Keith... Why this?”

“I needed as much of your time as I could get.”

“We were just downstairs for almost an hour… you could have said something.”

“I couldn’t figure out how to say it!”

“James…”

“Don’t.”

“You have to leave… why don’t you… stay with me?”

“What?” Keith was the one to interject.

“Just for a little while-”

“Pfft,” James laughed, “Like hell I’d live with you two…”

“We don’t live together…” Keith replied quietly, arms crossed. 

“Whatever.” James rubbed the tears from his face and dressed quickly into his briefs and jeans. Pulled his socks and shoes on in silence as Shiro packed up his gear.

The elevator ride down was killer.

“...James.” Shiro tried again.

“Don’t.”

 

-

 

Keith watched James from his place in the back seat as Shiro drove them to a part of the city that Keith had never been to before. It was nice; large houses with lights to show the grandeur of them, healthy lawns… Then they passed into an older neighborhood that stretched, where the homes were much more significant and far and few between, and far more trees covered the area like the houses were sectioned and built long before the city was thought of. Keith tilted his head toward the sky and watched it in silence. The longer they drove, the more you could see the stars.

After a while, Shiro pulled over to the side of the road, bringing them to a stop at the crossroads of two streets and James stayed still in his seat. 

They all kept silent, but Keith at least understood a few things. Shiro couldn’t be seen, James couldn’t be seen with Shiro, and James had to arrive alone. 

Shiro turned off the car and let them sit in silence. “So... he lets you out…?”

James sniffed, head still leaned against the window where his temple stayed glued almost the entirety of the drive. 

“...yeah.” Sniff, “It was one of my conditions. I wanted to work…”

“...and what about this? What did you tell him you were doing tonight?”

James was silent.

“Please tell me you didn’t sneak out,” Shiro whispered, gripping the steering wheel hard with both hands.

“...I haven’t been home yet. Told him I had to work late.”

“This is really late then…”

“Yeah…”

Shiro rested his head back on the headrest. “Are there others?”

James did not answer.

“Don’t worry… I won’t call the cops… unless you’re in trouble. Please tell me if you are… or text Keith… tell him at work,” Shiro half turned around to gesture at Keith like he’d forgotten he was there, “You look healthy… Just… don’t wither away. Don’t let it get that bad, okay?”

“I know what I signed up for.”

Shiro was soft as he murmured, “So this is everything you dreamed it would be then?”

James pulled up his shirt sleeve and unhooked the bracelet he always wore wrapped around his wrist. Then he wrapped it around his neck and hooked it in the back. The thick black strap of leather hugged his neck.

“...it’s nice,” Shiro murmured as James tugged his sleeve back down.

“Thanks…” James sniffed, “I picked it out…”

“It suits you,” Shiro offered quietly, eyes locked on the scattering of trees in the distance, “Mine was metal.”

James’ gaze held the weight of the world before he unlocked the door. “I wasn’t with you tonight. You don’t know my name. You don’t even know that I exist.”

“...Okay” Shiro said, voice dropping into a low note that broke even Keith’s heart.

James shut the car door and slowly moved further and further away from them down the long road. Shiro stayed parked in silence, watching until James disappeared around the corner and he took a deep breath. Then Keith got out of the car and took James’ place in the front seat, turning his body toward Shiro.

“So… I’m a little confused…” Keith spoke quietly as not to startle the mood, “but I think I get it…”

“...yeah,” Shiro replied absently, eyes locked on the windshield.

Keith settled into his silence before he leaned his head back against the headrest and turned back toward Shiro, “Are you okay?” he whispered, wanting to reach out and touch Shiro’s arm, but he resisted.

Shiro took a long time to answer, “Just… a lot of memories…”

“Bad memories?”

“Yeah… and James… shit, he’s just hurt... and frustrated… those feelings come out in different ways for everyone.”

Keith didn’t press for more and allowed Shiro the time to process. And though he was slightly frustrated himself, confused, worried… the look on Shiro’s face was breaking his heart. Keith lightly touched Shiro’s arm, and in return, Shiro reached for his hand to fold their fingers together. Then Keith took the keys from Shiro’s hand and whispered, “Let’s go home.”

They switched seats with little fuss and Shiro didn’t speak much on the way back as Keith drove, spoke even less when they arrived at Shiro’s condo. Keith helped himself to Shiro’s closet for a comfy pair of sweatpants and nothing else. Then he found clothes for Shiro to change into. Shiro sat on the edge of the bed, eyes lazily hooked on the floor and Keith wordlessly helped him change. Shiro smiled, but his eyes were tired. 

The crash and burn of their evening was heavy over both of them. Keith kissed Shiro on the head before Shiro cued into his energy to pull on a pair of pajama pants and a new pair of socks. 

“...Keith.”

Keith mussed Shiro’s hair back into its usual floof of white and Shiro finally found his eyes.

“Yeah? I’m here…”

“...I’m so tired,” Shiro nearly whined, but the words lacked the pitch and energy to qualify as a whine, emphasizing the extent of his exhaustion. Keith pulled Shiro’s head in to hold him close to his chest.

When Shiro hummed against him, Keith felt the vibrations comfort him like a cat’s gentle purr, and gently scratched the large patch of short, white hairs at the back of Shiro’s head. Shiro pressed his face into Keith’s chest and pulled his arms around to hold him tight.

“Let’s go to bed, yeah?” Keith offered, and Shiro hummed.

 

-

 

Keith felt like he was looking down on himself. He could see his hair flared out atop the pillow beneath him, could see the monster of Shiro’s cuddly body attached to him, could see the bright whites of his eyes as he stared into oblivion. He should have known it was coming, but it always felt like an annoying surprise every night his insomnia showed up to haunt him. Shiro had pulled himself against Keith and held onto him with every limb, head resting on Keith’s chest and he fell quickly into a calm, deep sleep. 

The heaviness of Shiro’s expressions throughout the night played over in Keith’s head, sitting like a physical ache in Keith’s chest. He didn’t want to prod, he didn’t want to ask questions, couldn't bring himself to look at the crumble of Shiro’s face and press for details that would make the tired lines deeper, but he wanted to know more. He also wanted to give Shiro the space to process what was reeling in his mind, but it was nagging Keith to the core. And the way Shiro was clinging to him like Keith was going to disappear was breaking into his heart.

The sound of Shiro’s phone vibrating broke him from his thoughts. The first time it went off, he ignored it. Probably an email or a text that Shiro could answer tomorrow. But the second and third buzz had Keith’s curiosity piqued.

Wondering if it was James, he slowly reached over to Shiro’s side table. After squishing Shiro into the bed pulling a muted muffle from him, he finally had Shiro’s phone in his hand. He swiped to unlock and found one useless email, and two text messages from Matt.

M: the 3rd floor is a damn mess lol what did you end up doing

M: hunk’s cleaning up your shit… call me tomorrow

Keith clicked the side button to darken the screen and dropped the phone to his side. He guessed they left a mess, but they packed up in such a confusing fury that he couldn’t remember what they’d left. And fuck, he couldn't get the look on Shiro’s face out of his head. He’d never seen Shiro look so furious. Had never seen fury melt into concern so quickly… had never seen concern turn into an empty canvas like that…

He ran his hand through Shiro’s hair and hoped he was doing enough by offering a human heater for him to curl up to… he wished he could do more…

Before he knew what he was doing, he opened the messages from Matt again and slowly typed a response, squinting in the bright light of the screen.

S: hey… its keith… met you at the club… srry 4 the mess…

After sending the first message, he tapped his fingers on the side of the phone before he decided to type again.

S: can you tell me about adam?

He could always delete these messages later… but still, there was a long moment of deliberation and lip biting before he hit send and waited… but he didn’t have to wait long.

M: where’s shiro??

S: he’s asleep

M: is he ok?

S: yeah… but he seems a little down… 

M: what happened?

Keith pressed his lips together and slowly began to type out the message. He gave as much detail from the night as he could without writing an entire book and hit send.

The silence and darkness of the room drifted into Keith’s very existence as he waited. Then Matt replied after a few long moments.

M: you at shiro’s place?

S: yea

M: on my way

S: wait what???? now? 

M: 10 mins

Shit. There was no way he was waking Shiro for this, so he slowly started to move, shifting out of Shiro’s grip until he was almost out of Shiro’s arms. It took longer than he’d initially planned.

“...where are you going?” Shiro murmured sleepily and the sound almost broke Keith’s heart.

“Bathroom…”

Shiro whined but released Keith so he could go.

“I’ll be back in a second…”

“...ok.”

Keith did end up in the bathroom, but he was only able to stay there a short moment before he was sliding in his socks to answer the knocking on the front door.

The locks clicked open quietly under Keith’s gentle touch, and the door eased open.

“Shh… he’s asleep.”

Matt nodded and stepped into the apartment with a grocery bag in hand and slid his shoes off at the door. 

“Um… so… what are you doing here?”

Matt led himself to Shiro’s kitchen where he quietly pulled out a large pan and began to fill it with water before putting it on the stove and turning on the burner.

“Shiro’s favorite food is mac and cheese.”

Keith kind of hated himself for not knowing that. He peered into the grocery bag to find four boxes of mac and cheese and a container with a giant slice of chocolate cake.

“And cake?” Keith asked as Matt pulled the carton of milk and a small tub of butter from the fridge. 

“Chocolate’s his favorite.”

“That was not 10 minutes.”

Matt finally looked at him and crossed his arms, leaning against the counter, “I don’t live too far from here.”

“So uh… what are you doing here again?”

“When Shiro wakes up tomorrow he’ll want to eat, and he’ll want to eat this exact brand of mac and cheese, and he’ll eat this entire piece of cake, and then he’ll want to sleep again, but don’t let him sleep all day, okay? Make him get up and do something, watch movies, play games, go to the gym...”

“Why?”

“You mentioned Adam…” Matt lowered his voice, “What happened tonight probably surprised him a lot… just keep him company, okay?”

Keith nodded.

“How much do you know?” Matt asked softly as the water began to sprout tiny little bubbles.

Keith scratched his head, “Not a lot… just what I pieced together from tonight… Shiro mentioned before that he had a master… and he wouldn’t tell me where the scars came from, but James… he had the same ones…” Keith felt bile in his throat and covered his mouth gently with his hand.

Matt nodded and looked down.

“Was he tortured…?” Keith whispered. “Were they…? And he said others…”

Matt took a deep breath and grimaced gently before nodding his head, “He doesn’t like to talk about it… but yeah… If he hadn’t left when he did, he could’ve uh... he could've died.”

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

_FOUR YEARS AGO_

 

 

_Tick_

 

_Tick_

 

_Tick_

 

_Tick_

 

Shiro turns the sound of the ticking clock over in his head and stares at the time on the wall in his hospital room.

He doesn’t remember how long he’s been gone…

Sometimes time just.. Stops.

 _It doesn't… actually…_ the sound of his own thoughts interrupts in his mind.

 _It doesn’t_ ; he corrects. 

He feels groggy like he’s been asleep for months…

Shiro had been with Adam… 

_Adam… I love him_

_Loved._

Past tense…

_Hm..._

The flash Shiro’s newest memory of himself in a blue hospital gown staring dead at himself in the mirror flashes into his mind.

_I look… different…_

“You look like you haven’t been eating…” Matt’s voice sliced through the foggy veil hanging over Shiro’s head. 

 

Shiro blinked rapidly, focusing on the images in front of him. It was all stark white and light blue. Matt sat cross-legged in a chair next to his bed.

 

He looked down and focused his eyes on the plate in his lap. His eyes trailed over each piece, only just taking in the overall appearance. Food… but it could have been a photograph. It held entirely no appeal. They were just items on a plate...

 

But Matt was right. He hadn’t been eating.

 

Hadn’t eaten anything properly in a while…

 

A mix of discipline and his master’s control.

He did as he was told.

Eat when food was given.

Never ask for anything.

 _Even when you’re starving…_ Shiro’s heart palpitated as the auditory memory of Adam’s voice in his mind. 

He gulped and took in a slow breath. 

He wasn’t under those rules anymore.

Shiro picked up the bread roll sitting on his plate and gently surveyed the texture with the pads of his thumbs. The IV stuck in the top of his hand distracted him out of the cage of his thoughts.

He tore off a small piece of the bread and placed it on his tongue.

His mouth didn’t water.

It tasted like cardboard.

It sat in his mouth.

Matt leaned forward slowly, raising his hand and touched Shiro’s shoulder with all the gentleness in the world. The sound of Matt’s voice breaking shook something inside of Shiro’s chest, “Please eat…”

He ate… for Matt… and Pidge who was sitting outside of the hospital room with Colleen.

They sat in silence and Matt didn’t watch him, only sat back in the lightly padded hospital chair and crossed his arms.

“We haven’t heard from you in months… we thought…”

“I know.” Shiro’s voice felt like putty in his throat.

Then Matt stayed quiet, wiping his face every minute and let Shiro eat tiny bites in silence. 

_You’re alone_

Shiro lifted his eyes on his own accord and looked at Matt as if he was the one that had muttered the thought into Shiro’s mind. He felt something inside of himself that he hadn’t felt in months… maybe even longer… had it been a year? 

He couldn’t smile, though his brain told him that he could if he wanted to… 

Instead, he watched as Matt stayed with him, sitting in silence next to his hospital bed.

 _I’m not alone,_ Shiro corrected the voice in his head.

“I’m not alone,” Shiro spoke out loud and his voice broke. Matt’s eyes darted up to his face and Shiro felt a wave crash over him. He wilted.

“You’re not alone, Shiro…” Matt stood and leaned forward, hooking his chin onto Shiro’s shoulder and wrapping him in a tight hold, “You’re not alone…”

Shiro melted into Matt’s touch. The warmth of his body was overpowering, even through his clothes. Shiro hung onto Matt’s shirt as hard as he could, hand curling into a loose fist and soaked up the warmth. 

Did everyone feel this warm?

Hm…

“You’re okay, Shiro…”

Shiro felt tears stain his cheeks. He’d been strong for so long until he felt nothing. Tears… they felt foreign, but so warm. He let them fall.

“Thanks for calling me,” Matt whispered and held onto Shiro tighter.

Shiro was glad he came home.

 

-

 

As the days passed, he swallowed down food, water, and a mix of self-loathing, but he ate… a little more each day.

 

-

The police visited his room a day after he was admitted to the hospital.

“I don’t remember…”

“Were you kidnapped?”

“I’m sorry I… I don’t remember,” Shiro repeated. 

Lied.

“Amnesia,” The nurse muttered and scribbled on her clipboard.

 

-

 

A few days later a therapist sat in the room with him and Shiro felt comfortable enough to share a few tidbits of information. But nothing that would come back to haunt him.

He set the scene as if he was just a survivor of a broken relationship — domestic abuse.

Matt stood quietly in the corner biting his thumbnail and didn’t interject or react at all as Shiro spoke.

The therapist crossed her arms and nodded her head when Shiro closed his mouth and refused to say more, “The road to healing isn’t easy. It gets better every day… and you’re very strong. I think you’ve shown everyone that already just by being here.”

Shiro found Matt’s eyes and let Matt give him a small, encouraging nod.

 

-

 

A week later Shiro was released from the hospital when the strength in his legs had almost fully returned, and he was eating twice as much as the first half of his stay.

There wasn’t any question as to where he was going. Colleen checked Shiro out of the hospital, and he sat in the back seat with Pidge, Matt in the passenger seat, as they rode to their home. 

They made Shiro a bed on the couch.

 

-

 

The first night, though he was exhausted and weary to the core, he couldn’t close his eyes.

The couch beneath him held so many memories. Shiro could remember Matt, Hunk, and himself staying up too late playing video games and falling asleep on this couch, except now it was covered in a padding of sheets and warm blankets.

Pidge sniffling in the other room broke him from his gentle memories. He listened as her light footsteps snuck into Matt’s room, but Matt shushed her and led her back to her room. 

With the door cracked, he could hear everything.

“Is he dying? Is he gonna die?”

Shiro’s brows pulled together.

“Pidge, he’s gonna be okay…” Matt soothed.

“He looks sick.”

Shiro gulped and clenched his eyes shut.

“He’s going to get better… and we’re gonna help him, right? Make him feel at home… show him that his family cares about him.”

That was what made Shiro break. For the first time, he wasn't crying out of sadness, but instead, the softness from Matt’s words that burst through his chest. 

It was bitter though, because the overwhelming feeling of guilt hung over him for leaving, for being gone so long, for dropping off the grid entirely, for disappearing into nothing. 

 

-

 

The first few nights, sleep evaded him entirely. He had to get used to the sounds of the Holt’s house again, relearning every creak of the walls and sound of wind on the windows, the hum of the heater through their home, the smell of the sheets beneath him, the rugged feel of the cotton comforter laying over him. 

As a child, after Shiro’s parents died, he was offered a home with his grandfather. As a child, the man was quiet at best, and though he had no hate for the man, nothing felt like home as much as the Holt’s did. He’d spent so much time in their house growing up, shared bunk beds with Matt for years, but all of his memories were washed out with the overhang of self-loathing that had melded itself to his bones.

 

-

 

“You are the strongest person I know,” Matt said quietly as they sat in near darkness in the living room at one a.m. on the third night of his stay. Shiro said nothing, did nothing more than stare at the wall. Matt sat quietly next to him as randomly scheduled beams from car headlights passed by the house and reflected over their faces before disappearing again. 

Matt sniffed, “I’m really glad you came to us, Shiro…”

“Matt.”

“No, I know… you don’t want to talk about it anymore. But you could have died… the nurses said your wounds were infected. You’re underweight… you look-.”

“Matt,” Shiro hung his head and pleaded for his silence.

“No, Shiro…” Matt was audibly choked up, “You need to know that we care about you. You’ve always been like a brother to me… I’m sorry I can’t make you feel better, but I hope over time… it helps.”

Shiro’s face fell into his hands and he held his breath for fear that if he let it out, he would start sobbing.

“You’re okay, Shiro,” Matt wiped his face and leaned over Shiro’s shoulder, shielding him like a blanket.

Shiro took a deep breath out of necessity and the sound nearly ripped from him.

“You’re gonna be okay…”

Then Shiro sobbed quietly into his hands with Matt holding him on the Holt’s rundown couch where Shiro had made his bed.

After a while, the crying had calmed down and Matt lifted off of him, the body heat between the two was overwhelming. Then Matt rubbed Shiro’s back gently with one hand, avoiding the bandaged wounds and wiped his face with the other hand.

“Don’t sleep alone out here.”

Quietly, Shiro let Matt lead him to his room, the room that they used to share, where for the first time in days, Shiro slept peacefully. For the first time in months, he slept with a feeling of complete safety over him in the warmth of another person… he knew he was going to be okay.

 

-

 

The next day, Shiro stayed on the couch flipping through channels, catching up on random current events. But the TV was just background noise and moving pictures.

“Matt you don't have to stay home, I’m okay.” He wasn’t, but it made him feel a little better say it. Maybe over time, it would become easier

“It’s my off week… they wouldn’t let me clock in if I showed up anyway.” 

Shiro knew he was lying, knew that Matt was missing too much work. But Matt crossed his hands behind his head and propped his legs up on the ottoman in front of them and watched the TV drone with Shiro.

 

-

 

When the sun rose each morning, he’d leave the house and walk in the early hours of the day.

It wasn’t long until he started running. 

He couldn’t go very far due to his lack of strength, but still, he tried. He’d get there. He could get back to what he had. 

 

Slowly, his strength began to return.

 

-

 

It was then that he learned of his grandfathers passing months earlier. 

The words were a massive blur into his ears, “Your grandfather… he left you his will…”

 

-

 

Therapy was expensive, but thankfully he now had the money to spend.

 

-

 

Shiro started looking at himself in the mirror again.

His eyes were no longer sunken in like they’d been when he first called Matt from a payphone on a street he couldn’t remember the name of. 

Even if he was a light sleeper and often on edge.

_Adam._

His therapist told Shiro that saying his name would slowly break the hold over him. Adam was no longer his master.

And Shiro was no longer a slave.

Shiro was Shiro. He belonged to himself.

Even though the scars on his body tried to tell him otherwise. 

After a while, he began to accept them. They were his scars. They belonged to him, and no one else just like Shiro belonged to no one.

Sometimes he began to think of all that he’d lost, but he hadn't actually lost anything. He left. He gained his life back.

 

-

 

Shiro noticed that his clothes began to fit tighter than they used to. Noticed that when he walked by mirrors, he didn’t slump like he used to… was he always walking around like he was cowering?

He inspected his neck in the mirror closely as if the marks from his collar would still be there, as if he could still see the chains hanging from it.

But the ghost of it was feathering, fading away.

 

-

 

With the monstrous amount of money deposited in a bank account for him to utilize, he bought a phone and filled it with the Holt’s contact numbers. He tried to remember anyone else he could add, but he’d cut ties with everyone before he left to live with Adam.

Matt offered to send Hunk’s number to Shiro’s phone. After that, Shiro sent a simple text and was unashamed when he asked if they could have a sleepover, some video game night like they used to when they were young, stay up late eating popcorn and drinking soda instead of beer.

When Hunk arrived at the Holt’s, Shiro had never been engulfed in a bear hug so perfect. He was beginning to relearn that people were warm. Before he could melt into Hunk’s body heat, Hunk squeezed the air out of him, and Shiro groaned and chuckled when Hunk wouldn’t let him go. It felt good to laugh. He’d almost completely forgotten what it felt like. 

They used M&Ms to silently pelt each other from across the room, forgetting to be quiet as they laughed, as if they'd forgotten Matt's parents were asleep just down the hall. They played video games and watched movies, stayed up all night. And none of them had thought to realize that they'd need to spend forever crawling on their hands and knees picking up loose candies scattered around the room.

Shiro hadn’t realized they’d fallen asleep, but he woke in the middle of the night on the floor sandwiched between Matt’s gentle steadiness and Hunk’s all-encompassing warmth. And once again, he cried. 

Hunk and Matt woke to the quiet sounds and sandwiched him between them until they were a triad of cuddles. He cried from happiness, he cried in the feeling of warmth and friendship and healing and drenched Hunk’s shirt with his tears. 

 

-

 

When he finally took the time to read over his grandfather’s will, he learned that the condo that he owned not too far from the Holt’s was waiting to be claimed.

Completely paid off, all Shiro had to do was worry about maintenance, water, electricity, and essentials. After a few more weeks, he moved in.

He got a job working part-time as a stocker at a grocery store down the street. 

His life changed in the pasta aisle in the middle of the shift. The first time he laid eyes on the blue and yellow boxes from his childhood, he could feel the money in his bank account drain.

Somehow, that first bite of melted cheese and noodles straight from the giant pan on the stove brought a moment of absolute clarity to his mind. He dropped his spoon onto the counter as he chewed and turned around to survey his home. 

The windows were high, as high as the ceilings, at least three stories tall, and the sunset… 

Alone in his condo, Shiro felt tears spring to his eyes. The sunset… it was beautiful.

He held a massive bowl of mac and cheese in his lap and sat on the balcony just off of the bedroom and watched the sunset over the city. Rays of orange, pink, yellow, and red bled over the sky. The warmth of the wind drifted gently over him and warmed his face. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he opened them, he looked up, and he could see the sky begin to bleed into the most beautiful dark blue. But where there was dark, there were stars.

On the balcony, he pressed his back to the warm concrete beneath him and tried to count each one. 

Shiro knew he was going to be okay.

 

-

 

Keith broke from Matt’s story when the whine of Shiro’s bedroom door interrupted them and Shiro sauntered out into the kitchen following the smell of melted cheese.

The look on his face was weary like he hadn’t slept one bit.

“Matt…” Shiro voiced in confusion.

“Hey, big guy.”

Then Shiro and Keith met eyes and Keith wiped his face to clear the tears that had run down his face. 

Shiro’s shoulders dropped before whispering, “Did you tell him?”

Matt shrugged lightly and patted Shiro on the arm, “I knew you wouldn’t.”

Shiro nodded and gave Matt a small smile, then he leaned forward and brought him into a tight hug.

“Thank you…”

Shiro let him go and walked past Keith and opened the drawer next to the stove, took out a big spoon and dug into the pan. 

Keith watched as he put the spoon into his mouth and closed his eyes as he chewed.

“It’s so good…”

“Keith made it.”

Shiro turned around and looked at Keith like he hung the stars.

“What… no, I just… stirred everything.”

Shiro dropped his spoon on the counter and picked Keith up into his arms and held him close.

“It’s the best mac and cheese I’ve ever had.”

Matt smiled and Keith met his eyes over Shiro’s shoulder. Then Matt walked over to pat Shiro on the back, “I’m heading out. Enjoy each other.”

Shiro dropped Keith gently and hugged Matt again, “Thank you…”

“No need,” Matt lifted his hand in a wave and saw himself out.

When they were alone, Keith lifted his hand and traced the scar across Shiro’s nose with his fingers. “You’re beautiful,” Keith whispered.

Shiro’s eyes closed at his touch, still sleepy and wanting for rest, but more alive and focused than they’d been that evening.

Keith lifted on his toes and kissed Shiro once, tasting cheese on his mouth and laughed when they pulled away.

“I um… I didn’t mean to intrude so much. I didn’t know you’d been through something so heavy.”

Shiro shrugged and gave him a small smile, “It’s in the past.”

“Yeah but… how did you bounce back from that? You’re so strong.”

Shiro took a deep breath, “I had a lot of help. A lot of love from my friends and I had to learn how to live through it… and therapy mostly.”

Keith laughed when he saw the humored look on Shiro’s face. Then he closed his eyes briefly when Shiro brushed the dark hair from his face and kissed him on the forehead. 

“I can tell you more about it sometime… but right now…” Shiro smiled, “Would you eat with me?” Shiro gestured to the pan, “We can split it.”

There was no way Keith could eat two boxes of mac and cheese by himself, but he’d absolutely try. For Shiro. He pulled open the drawer that Shiro had dug into earlier and pulled out a spoon. 

“I’d love to.”

 

-

 

They were on their backs, relax dazed on the floor of Shiro’s living room, bellies full of carbs that were easing their minds into a coma. 

They’d settled into silence when the giant bowl was empty and watched the moon rising in the night sky.

Shiro’s voice was quiet when he gently ruptured the silence, “I thought I loved him…”

There was a hint of remorse in his voice, but only a thread compared to the quiet conviction.

“Hm… maybe you did,” Keith offered.

“We were in love,” Shiro corrected, “You know… before things changed…”

Keith locked eyes on the craters in the moon and focused gently on the way Shiro’s voice settled over them.

“When he offered me the collar and asked me to be his forever… it was like a proposal you know… A collaring ceremony is often seen almost like a wedding. ‘I am his. He is mine.’ Even though the dynamic is different between a typical union… I thought it was everything I’d ever want. I mean… he never said it… but I thought…” Shiro cleared his throat, “I believed that he loved me… So I stayed. I stayed until I’d stayed too long and I lost myself for a while…”

“...and Matt found you.”

“I don’t know what I would’ve done without him.”

Keith smiled at the gentle awe in Shiro’s voice, “And you loved him too, didn’t you?” He could feel Shiro smile even though he couldn’t see it.

“In a way, yes. But not like…”

_This._

Keith felt his chest warm when he mentally finished Shiro’s sentence. 

Shiro reached over for Keith’s hand and gently twined their fingers together, and Keith closed his eyes. The strength in Shiro’s hands always excited him, but the gentleness of his touch leveled out the desire into a calm steadiness.

“Hey... Shiro,” Keith stared up at the ceiling, twined up in a blanket, sleepy, full and comfy. 

They’d opted to pull the blankets from the couch and wrap themselves in them seeing as they weren’t going to make it back to the bed anytime soon. Shiro gave an inquisitive hum in response, wrapped in his own white shag blanket that flared out over him.

“…Do you believe that there are different people meant for you at different times in your life?” His cheeks were still carb- warmed; his lids were heavy, eyes still locked lazily at the moon and the veiled line of clouds that ghosted over it.

“Yeah... I do… The good and the bad… not everyone is meant to stay with you forever.”

“Mm…” Keith hummed, slightly sad at the answer he was given. Their hands rested twined between them. “What happens then, when you think you’ve reached…like... ‘the rest of it’?”

“What you mean like… ‘the rest of your life’?”

“Yeah. I mean… Not that I won't change, not that life won’t change and teach me something new or scary or exciting the longer I live. But… what do you do when you have that feeling like…”This is it”? Is there a person that’s meant to stay with you through the rest of it? Or are you supposed to end the chapter? Close the book? Let the good be good, and leave it at that. Or are we supposed to ruin it?” The rasp in his voice was making his throat ache, “...Cover it in lazy satire when things get rough… blacken it with anger and bad days…”

Slowly, Shiro rolled onto his side and held his head up with his hand, his eyes trailed over Keith before settling onto the floor, “I think… the good will always be good no matter what comes after it.” Shiro pulled Keith’s hand up and kissed the back of it. “If it's truly good. And if there’s a person that can stand next to you through the good, they can stand next to you through the bad… the black and stormy days… If they want to... If you are The Good. If you are what makes the chapter good, then they’d never have to close the book. If you’re there…”

Shiro gently closed the distance between them and muttered against Keith’s lips before sealing his sentence with a kiss, “-then that’s all he'd ever need.”

Keith responded to his mouth with a quiet hunger, gently melting into Shiro’s words and the way he began touching Keith’s face. Shiro touched him like he was precious, like he was beautiful. The heaviness of Shiro’s tenderness slowly struck Keith to the core, and it wasn’t long before Keith was overwhelmed. He leaned up, pressing Shiro over and down until his back was flush with the floor.

Each of his knees came down onto the floor on either side of Shiro’s waist, and he sighed into their kiss when Shiro’s hands slid underneath his shirt. The way Shiro’s hands felt over Keith’s ribs made chills flutter over his skin.

They separated. Keith lifted his mouth from Shiro’s and watched Shiro’s face in the gentle moonlight as it highlighted each of his features with a glowing white sheen. His eyes were soft, lips shiny and slicked from Keith’s mouth. Shiro lifted his hand and pushed Keith’s hair away from his face with the back of his hand before settling his thumb over Keith’s cheekbone and grazed the skin there. 

Keith swallowed and leaned into Shiro’s touch before whispering, “Shiro…”

Shiro watched him gently, eyes moving between all of Keith’s features, and waited.

Keith bit his lip and began to push Shiro's shirt slowly up his chest and prompted Shiro's help in pulling it over his head. Then Keith leaned down a pressed his lips to one of the scars that were slashed across Shiro's chest. "I know you've healed..."

He slowly began to kiss the entirety of each scar that covered Shiro’s torso. 

"But please let me do this."

Shiro did not push him away; instead, he gently held Keith’s waist as he moved over every patch of skin. 

"Let me worship you."

Keith licked and sucked Shiro’s nipple into his mouth and played with the other one between his fingers. When Shiro sighed and closed his eyes, Keith felt his stomach erupt in butterflies. 

Shiro’s hand went into Keith’s hair, fingers trailing over his neck and let him do as he wished. “You feel so good," Shiro whispered to him in the moonlight.

Instead of responding, Keith quickly found another scar and covered it with his lips, saw a faint one over Shiro’s bicep and closed his eyes as he kissed it. This is where Keith wanted to live and die. In Shiro’s arms, covering each scar with his mouth, replacing each memory of pain with softness.

When every scar on Shiro’s torso had been tended to, he moved down and tugged Shiro’s pants down until he was nude against the blanket beneath him. 

Keith moved down and found a smaller scar on Shiro’s thigh and kissed it before moving to Shiro’s half-hard cock and kissed it, held it in his hand and licked it until he was fully hard and leaking. Pre touched his tongue as he opened his mouth over the head of it and moved down, engulfing Shiro’s cock and closed his eyes at the broken sigh that left Shiro’s mouth. 

Instead of letting him cum, he pulled off and whispered, “Turn over for me.”

Shiro licked his lips and rolled onto his stomach. There Keith made efforts to cover each scar on his back with attention before moving downward. 

“Lift up for me,” Keith prompted.

Shiro responded by moving to his elbows, and Keith smiled, “Up… just a little more.” He gently tugged on Shiro’s hips to lead him in the right direction and hummed when Shiro’s back gently bent and his knees parted. 

Keith rubbed his hands over Shiro’s ass and peppered it with kisses. Then he spread him with the pads of his thumbs and licked between his cheeks, eyes nearly rolling back at the sound that left Shiro’s mouth.

When Keith licked over his hole again, firmer this time, Shiro dropped his head and moaned quietly into the ground. 

Each touch was gentle as if he knew that Shiro was made of delicate lace and perfection, like Shiro’s body was a rare artifact for him to admire. 

More pressure was applied to each lick until Keith’s tongue was able to sink into Shiro’s hole and began to dip repeatedly into him. He sucked on the rim of Shiro’s hole, bit the curves of his ass, and sucked red marks into the flesh. 

He murmured against Shiro's skin, “I want you to feel good.”

He worked until Shiro was trembling beneath him, breathing is short, soft gasps. Skin flushed and warm and roused to life under Keith’s hands. The image of Shiro beneath his touch was heavenly, a grand masterpiece. 

“...Please,” Shiro whispered. 

Keith took the word as a plea for release and reached between Shiro’s legs. His cock was hard and leaking a long strand of pre that Keith used as lube to coat the head of Shiro’s cock. In the same moment, he sucked on his finger until it was wet and slowly eased it inside of Shiro. Once he found the bulb of nerves inside of him, he began to press against it gently and glide his hand over Shiro’s cock.

The way Shiro expressed his pleasure was a symphony of heavenly sounds. 

“Let me hear you,” Keith whispered longingly against Shiro’s ass as he kissed and licked the flesh, fucking into him and pumping his cock.

The whine… fuck. Keith would never forget. Though his own body was hot and aching for release, aroused to no extent by Shiro’s pleasure, he denied himself, using every bit of his energy to please Shiro’s body in the way he deserved. 

Red-faced, brows pulled together, Shiro began to tremble and drew in a hard breath before his cock began to pulsate in Keith’s hand. He spurted in ribbons, moaning long and low when the pleasure started to melt into a warm buzz deep inside of him. 

Keith sighed, holding back his own desire for pleasure and removed his hands from their stations. He rubbed circles into Shiro’s back.

“You are so beautiful…”

Shiro’s muscles melted, and he rolled onto his back. Small puffs of air left him, and he found Keith’s eyes in the shine of the gentle cast of the moonlight. He pulled Keith into his arms and kissed him so sweetly that Keith felt like he would dissolve like crystals of sugar in warm water.

There was an air between them, something completely clean and whole. Keith couldn’t figure out how to describe it, but when Shiro opened his mouth again, he felt like he understood.

“Say my name…”

A gentle smile graced Keith's face, “...Shiro.”

“Say my name, Keith...”

Keith touched Shiro’s cheek and kissed the scar on his nose before finding his eyes again, “Takashi.”

Shiro pressed their foreheads together, and they closed their eyes, enjoying the heat of each other in the afterglow of Shiro’s release. Then he whispered his gratitude against Keith’s mouth in the softest of kisses, and Keith knew he would never be able to walk away from this as long as he lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love every single one of you so much sometimes I am completely overwhelmed. Thank you for reading, thanks for being here for this fic and being so patient. I've never encountered sweeter and more encouraging people in my life. I'm having the time of my life with all of you, I've had so many people tell me that this fic is an escape from their depression/anxiety/shitty life and that's why I write it. If I can use my time to give you a happy place, then that's all I want to do. I love you so much and I hope this chapter finds you well.
> 
> Axel
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. No, I do not hate Adam, I was using him as the idea that in canon, Adam is Shiro's past, so he was Shiro's past in this fic. But then shit got dark. D:  
> (but yeah he's a fuckwad *in this fic*)

**Author's Note:**

> [Roseroyaly tumblr](http://roseroyaly.tumblr.com/)  
> [Roseroyaly art blog](https://pink-frosted-sprinkled-shiro.tumblr.com//)  
>   
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)  
>    
> 


End file.
